


The Proctor Academy: A Julie and The Phantoms AU

by ghostgay23, Ghostwriterjatp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobia, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Carrie Wilson, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Smut, Trauma, Underage Drinking, except for Willie's parents sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 50,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgay23/pseuds/ghostgay23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterjatp/pseuds/Ghostwriterjatp
Summary: After a sudden incident with his parents, Willie finds himself as the newest student at The Proctor Academy, a prestigious magical academy. What will he find there? A previously unknown magical gift? Love? Answers? Only time will tell...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. One: Written by ghostgay23

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collaboration between me and Ghostwriterjatp

Willie had always felt as though he was an outsider in the world. Never fitting in fully with the boys at school, or the girls, far from being cool enough for the popular kids, but still feeling out of place even with the quote-unquote ‘losers’.

So, he had kept to himself as much as possible, losing himself in his music and drawing. He had been eleven when a thought had danced into his head, as he walked through town. A boy shot past him on a skateboard, long hair flowing in the wind.

The boy was beautiful, Willie was comfortable enough to acknowledge that. He’d known he was gay since he was just a little boy, only recently getting to a place of comfort and acceptance to acknowledge that, however.

What most truly captivated Willie’s eyes, however, was the skateboard. It was as though everything in his mind clicked into place.

_You should skate. It looks so fun._

And so, for his birthday two months later, Willie had cried such happy tears when his Mom and Dad had gotten him exactly what he wanted.

When Willie skated, it felt right. He felt weightless and free. No more feeling so lost and alone, instead, he felt like the world opened up to him. He’d skate to school, he’d skate at lunchtime and he’d skate after school.

His Mom had laughed, joking it was like Willie was glued to the board.

Then, when he was 16, things had taken a turn.

He remembered skating up to the front door, oblivious to the black car parked on the driveway where his Dad’s beat-up green Chevrolet usually sat.

He first realised something was wrong when he went to open the front door and realised it was already open, swinging slightly in a breeze that felt unusually cold. Stepping into the house, his board in his hands, he’d been grabbed suddenly by his Mom, her usual calm composure long lost in a frenzy. Her eyes were wide with worry and horror.

‘Willie, my love. You need to get out of here before they find you. Please, we don’t have long!’

Willie opened his mouth to speak, confusion filling his face, when, with a loud bang, the upstairs of the house was filled with choking black smoke, which swirled unnaturally as it curled down the staircase. Looking at his Mom, he gasped at the tears flowing freely from her eyes as she pressed something into his hands, his skateboard falling to the ground.

‘Willie, I’m so sorry. Me and your Father, we loved you so, so much. We never wanted you to find out like this. Please, open the locket and it’ll take you somewhere safe. I won’t let them take you.’

‘Mom, I-I don’t understand. Won’t let who take me? Find out what?’ Any chance of getting answers was destroyed when, with a sickening smell of burning, the smoke curling down the stairs twisted and formed the shape of a man.

_What the hell is happening?_

‘Open the locket, Willie, please! Do it now!’

His Mom’s voice was so desperate.

Looking down at the gold locket she had pressed into his hand, Willie felt compelled to open the locket as she’d said. As the locket opened, bright light seemed to escape it, curling around him. The light felt warm and his long hair danced in the wind the light seemed to be making.

Willie looked to his Mom and screamed in horror as the man seemed to be shouting something at her, then her body convulsed violently and then fell to the ground, Willie’s heart breaking as he saw the light leave her eyes before she fell.

Then the man was storming towards him, more words Willie couldn’t hear spitting from his mouth. Then the light expanded, and Willie felt weightless like when he skated, but now in an entirely different way.

When he was skating, he felt as though he was in control, but whatever this was felt more like he was being yanked through the air.

All of a sudden, the light was gone, and Willie found himself standing in a dark, stone-walled room. The room was icy cold and dark, empty except for a tall man with dark hair, wearing what looked to Willie like robes.

‘Welcome, William. I understand this might be a lot for you to process, but welcome to the Academy.’

Willie was incredulous.

_None of this could be real._

_He must be dreaming._

_There was no way that guy could have been real, forming out of smoke._

_His Mom couldn’t be dead._

The man seemed to have guessed what he was thinking, as he spoke again.

‘I’m deeply sorry for your loss, your parents were both fine witches. I understand they had wanted to tell you on your 17th birthday, as is tradition. A lot of parents now choose to tell their children about their magic earlier nowadays, but your parents were very reverent to the traditions of their coven. Your classmates were all told before, except for one. You two boys will have that in common, unfortunately, he was not told as his parents have chosen to reject their gifts.’

Willie spoke now, his voice shaking as his tears continued to flow. ‘This can’t be real, there’s no such thing as magic.’

The man sighed, lifting one arm above his head.

A small beam of green light shone, projecting an image of Willie’s mom. She looked younger than Willie had ever seen her, but her face was as full of love and happiness as ever. His mother began to speak.

‘My name is Vanessa Rosen, of the Elm Coven. When the time is right, my husband and I will be sending our soon William Rosen, to the Proctor Academy, to be educated in the magic he and all members of our bloodline possess.’

A flick of the man’s hand and the image changed to one of his Dad, who repeated the same message.

‘And then we have the other students joining us this year,’ the man said, waving as a group of images replaced his parents. They spoke at once, which made it hard for Willie to hear, but he tried to make out the names of the people and the children they had pledged to this place.

_Ray and Rose Molina, sending their daughter, Julie._

_Emily and Mitch Patterson, sending their son, Lucas._

_Richard and Alice Peters, sending their son, Reginald._

_Trevor and David Wilson, sending their son, Bobby, and their daughter, Carrie._

_Brett and Lisa Jones, sending their son, Nicholas._

_Carey and Martha Davids, sending their daughter, Flynn._

_Michael and Daphne Mercer, sending their son, Alexander._

Willie’s attention piqued at the last of these, from what he could see and make out, whereas everyone else seemed to be proud and confident in their declaration, the Mercer’s seemed uncomfortable, and somewhat hesitant. Willie wondered if they were the ones who had apparently ‘rejected their gifts’ as the man had claimed.

‘So, if this is real, what’s your name?’ Willie said as the images dissolved into smoke. The man smiled broadly.

‘My name is Professor Caleb Covington, and I will show you just how real magic is, William.’

‘It’s Willie, sir.’

‘Very well. Come on Willie, let’s go meet the other students.’ Willie frowned as he followed the man through a stone archway.

_I guess any further questions will have to wait._

They stepped through the arch into a large chamber, with ornate wood carvings on benches up the sides of the walls. Large stained glass windows glinted, and Willie grimaced at the image they formed of a large man brandishing a wand, delicate patterns of light bursting from it.

It seemed a far cry from the brutal way the man had killed his Mom without touching her. There had been no wand in his hand, just words that had been incomprehensible to Willie.

There were three girls and five boys in the chamber, all sitting around in groups.

A pretty Latina girl and a dark-skinned girl were chatting animatedly to a boy with dark hair and a boy with brown hair, close to two other boys who were talking to a blonde girl who kept casting dirty looks towards the Latina. Then there was a blonde boy, sitting away from the others with his head in his hands.

Instantly Willie thought of what Caleb had said about the boy whose parents had rejected their gifts, then of the image of the awkward blondes pledging their son.

_I guess that’s Alexander, then._

Caleb seemed to be readying himself to address the group at the podium in the far corner of the chamber, so Willie quickly hurried over to the blonde boy.


	2. Two: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie gets to know the other students at the Academy.

Luke’s parents had told him he was magical the minute he was able to talk. He’d been practicing nearly his whole life, so he was by no means inexperienced. Just reckless. Really reckless. When he was seven, he used his power to win a carnival game that involved knocking over cups. At ten, he disintegrated the math homework he had failed to understand. Twelve, going on thirteen, he used it to show off to a cute girl who was more scared than impressed or wooed. When he was fourteen, he blasted the lock off of an ex-boyfriend’s house, simply because he was bored at three a.m. and felt like cuddling. Finally, he turned sixteen and saw nothing wrong with joining his friends on their camping trip. What would normally be okay turned disastrous when he heard a noise and leveled several acres of forest trying to find the eerie noise that was keeping him up.

At that point, his parents decided he had to go. They had already sworn their allegiance to the Proctor Academy and reserved Luke a spot. It was time to make good on their promise.

"You have no discipline!" his mother scolded. Luke rolled his eyes in response. “What’s the point of having as cool of a power as I do if I can’t use it?”

Groaning, Mitch replied, “You can use your power the same way we use ours, but you need to be responsible. You’ll just go to school until you prove you can handle your magic, okay?”

Luke took a breath before calling upon his puppy dog eyes. “Please, dad,” he begged. “I promise I’ll be more careful and responsible. Please don’t make me go.”

Emily held her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “You have one last chance. Don’t mess up.”

* * *

“That’s it. You’re going to school. Right now,” Mitch said, yanking Luke by the arm a week later. “No, no, no, no!” Luke yelled, attempting to pull away from his father. In a last ditch effort, he held his free hand up in front of him before his mother slapped it down.

 _“Don’t even think about it,”_ she growled, her voice sounding in his ear and his mind.

 _Resist, resist,_ he told himself. He battled against his mom’s own power before ultimately failing and keeping his arm at his side. His parents dragged him into a circle with five different colored candles surrounding it. They raised their arms and chanted simultaneously, _“Leo vabzir scholae amma studiis.”_ A bright yellow light that heated the room comfortably, and threw his short hair around surrounded him. He floated into the air before getting pulled by an unseen force through space. He couldn’t make anything out around him until suddenly, he was standing on solid ground, a man resembling a magician in his face.

“I’m Caleb Covington, headmaster of The Proctor Academy.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Luke had already made several friends at the academy. There was Reggie, who was amazing at making potions and weaved a wicked flower crown. Luke picked up on the fact that he flinched at yelling and his usually bubbly personality could be dampered by it. He could summon facial expressions and lies as easily as he needed to as a result of his home life. This translated into his skill at conjuring. Protective of his friends, his flower crowns had a minor protection enchantment placed over them. His gift was the ability to talk to animals.

Bobby could shapeshift and flirted his way through school. A natural charmer, he flattered teachers when he missed assignments and had a new girlfriend weekly if not daily. He and his sister were both aces at illusory magic, and that was present in his personality. He and his sister had been at school the longest as far as Luke knew. Since they were ten. He’d shown Luke several secret passages and ways to piss off teachers or get on their good sides, depending on what kind of student you wanted to be.

Carrie, Bobby’s sister, may have been Luke’s least favorite of his classmates. Effortlessly, she could create clones of herself. With a bit of work, she could make them move. It took nearly all of her strength, however, to make them tangible. She and Bobby were adopted twins, but she still had a “spoiled youngest child” air about her. She walked with her chin tilted up and despite being shorter than most of the people in the school, she had the audacity to look down on people. She never tagged along on midnight adventures around the school, claiming she needed her beauty sleep. Her and Bobby were two sides of the same coin and looked nothing alike.

Flynn did her best to keep away from Carrie. Highly adept at illusory magic, she could put lies into people's heads that they'd believe as long as she kept her focus. She used it more gruesomely during training when she would focus on someone without a wand and put the wrong spell in their head. More specifically, one to make their conduit explode, typically their own hand. Healers like her friend Julie were able to take care of it and the cycle would repeat later.

Speaking of, Julie and Flynn were matched in personality as well as skill. They were both outspoken, yet humble and willing to stick up for their friends. Julie’s power was Empathy. Her ability to understand, reflect, and change people’s feelings made her a great healer. In healing classes, she was always on top and cast the spells the most effectively of us all. In the regular classes, she was a music ace, with a voice like an angel.

Nick was a bit of a mystery to Luke. He excelled in regular classes but couldn’t pull off much of anything in the magic ones. He spent all of his time around Carrie and Julie despite their clear conflict. His gift wasn’t known by anyone, but Covington swore up and down that Nick had “potential.”

Last but not least, there was Alex. Alex was similar to Nick in the regard that his gift hadn’t shown itself. Unlike Nick, Alex was amazing in the Transfiguration lessons and most regular classes. Alex was a little… _okay a lot_ reserved and for that reason, Luke tended to avoid him for his first week at the academy. Reggie befriended him, however, and after Luke got to know him, he could confidently say that Alex was one of his favorite people at the academy. Luke had learned that Alex’s parents had bound their magical gifts with a spell stolen from Caleb and for that reason, Alex was never trained. He’d been at the school for a few months and had tried several different powers but not one of them worked. Regardless, Luke was determined to help.

Luke had gotten a pretty good read on everyone in his friend group. So you can imagine his reaction when a long-haired boy in a tie-dyed crop top walked into the main hall. He seemed as nervous as Alex constantly was and when Luke saw this boy make his way over to the blonde, he knew he had to do something.

“Hey there!” he greeted the boy he’d dubbed “crop top,” inserting himself between him and Alex. “I’m Luke, and you are…”

“Willie,” he finished. “I’m Willie Rosen. Nice to meet you. Do you um… do you know why we’re here?” Luke hunched his shoulders. “Depends. Some parents just want their kids to have a formal magic education. Others, like mine, deem their kids ‘irresponsible’ and send them off to boot camp.” Willie nodded and Luke grinned.

“Well, it’s not all bad. This here is Alex,” Luke introduced while slinging his arm around the boy.

Willie flushed red. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you two dating? I just wanted to say hi and that I liked his hoodie.” Luke snorted. “No, we aren’t dating. And—”

“I can speak for myself just fine, Lucas,” Alex jabbed with very little heat in his voice.

“Nice to meet you Willie, I like your shirt. Sorry about Luke, he can be overprotective at times. He’s just a big teddy bear.” Alex wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck as if they’d done it a hundred times before.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone,” Luke offered, standing from Alex.

“I should warn you,” he said. “Some of us do bite.”


	3. Three: Written by Ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie gets to know more about the others at the Academy, and gets a bad feeling about one of the boys...

Luke led Willie across the room, towards the two boys chatting as the blonde girl with them stared absently at her nails.

‘Hey guys, this is Willie, today’s his first day.’

Bobby smiled brightly as he extended his hand, which Willie timidly shook. ‘Nice to meet you Willie! You excited to be here?’

Willie shrugged slightly. ‘I guess, it’s all very new to me. I only just found out about magic.’

Willie didn’t mention what had happened with his parents, deciding to leave his queries about that until he could talk with Caleb again.

The blonde girl, Carrie, scoffed. ‘Great, another boy with no clue about the basics. You’ll get on swimmingly with Alex, I’m sure.’

Her voice dripped disdain, the smile she had on her face was sharp and jagged. Willie looked down at his sneakers, feeling like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Bobby frowned, looking at his sister with frustration in his eyes. ‘Carrie, do you have to be so cruel? You wonder why people don’t like you, it’s because you’re absolutely vicious.’

Carrie’s expression changed, a flash of hurt on her face. Then her expression settled into an ugly scowl, and she stormed off out of the chamber, disappearing through a wooden door and down a corridor lit with warm lighting.

Bobby reached for Willie’s shoulder, exchanging a look with Luke. ‘I’m sorry about my sister, she takes a very long time to warm up to people.’

‘Yeah, I’m still waiting for her to warm up to me.’ Luke laughed.

Nick had remained quiet during all of this, so when he spoke it was a surprise to Willie. ‘I’m gonna go check on Carrie. Nice to meet you Willie, you’ll soon get used to it here.’

When Willie met Nick’s gaze he didn’t quite know what to make of it.

The boy had smiled, but his eyes were cold. Willie felt a shiver down his spine.

Watching Nick hurry out of the room, Luke frowned. ‘Come on Willie, let’s finish introducing you to people before Caleb starts his address.’

Bobby smiled, waving goodbye to the two boys as they headed in the direction of the two other girls and the dark haired boy.

The two girls were chatting animatedly about something as the boy listened, twisting something in his hands, falling quiet as Willie and Luke approached. The Latina girl slipped her arms around Luke softly, murmuring a gentle greeting.

The dark-haired boy smiled at Willie; his hands still focussed on their task. ‘Hi there! My name’s Reggie!’ the boy said, the exuberant energy of his voice a sharp contrast to the skilled, methodical way his hands worked.

‘Hey, my name’s Willie.’

‘Good to meet you, Willie. You’ll love it here, I’m sure.’ Willie smiled. He was unsure about being here but at least most people seemed lovely.

‘Hey Willie, love the crop top! My name’s Flynn.’

‘Thank you!’

The Latina girl then turned to Willie, a flicker of understanding in her eyes. ‘Hey, my name’s Julie. I’m sorry for your loss.’

Willie inhaled sharply, while Luke’s eyes widened.

‘Dude, you okay? What loss?’

Willie felt acutely aware of the group of faces staring at him.

The dark-haired boy had stopped toying with whatever it was in hands, looking at Willie now with sad curiosity. The dark-skinned girl was smiling softly at Willie, and Willie felt it was intended to be comforting. Looking at Julie, he saw that her face was now full of understanding, and he felt a gentle warmth inside himself.

‘Erm, I guess, my parents died. Well, they did. It’s just, literally just happened. I’m still trying to get my head around it... I—’

Saying the words aloud was like a river bursting its banks. All the distraction of this strange new world had been a welcome diversion, but now it felt to Willie that his world was snapping back into sharp focus, and the pain and horror he felt was staggering.

_He’d never see his parents again, and the last he’d seen of his Mom she’d been so afraid, then her life had been taken and her body left to drop to the floor so callously by her killer…_

Julie had stepped closer, her hands outstretched, a cautious look on her face.

‘Willie, is this okay?’ she asked, and through his teary eyes he saw her move to hug him.

He nodded quickly, a few more tears escaping at this movement.

Julie embraced him, and he felt the warmth again, moving through his body. The sadness was still there, but the sharpness of his grief seemed eased. Willie wondered if this might be some sort of magic and resolved to ask Julie later on. For now, he was happy to just take in the comfort.

He was lightly aware of the others gathering, joining the hug. He heard faint footsteps crossing the floor, then the soft sound of Luke greeting Alex and Bobby as they joined the large hug. After a few moments, the group separated from the hug, and Willie opened his eyes to faces full of empathy.

‘Dude, I’m so sorry about your parents.’ Luke said, his voice shaking.

‘Thanks, Luke. I guess there’s nothing that can be done about it now?’ Willie said, a small glimmer of hope flickering in his mind. He doubted it but his mind still filled with what if’s.

_If magic was real, maybe they could bring his Mom and Dad back?_

As if she’d read his mind, Julie spoke, taking his hand. ‘I’m really sorry. Once the soul has departed from the mortal realm, there’s no way of them returning. I’m truly sorry. My Mom died last year; it was one of the first things I thought of.’

Willie smiled sadly. ‘It’s okay, Julie. I get it. I’m really sorry about your Mom.’

Julie smiled. ‘My Mom was the best, I loved her so much. I’ll show you the Memory Gardens sometime if you’d like?’

Willie raised an eyebrow, confused. ‘The Memory Gardens?’

Alex spoke this time, a frail smile on his face. ‘The Memory Gardens are on the school grounds, the pool there has magical properties that allow you to experience memories again. I go sometimes, it’s nice to remember when things were better, I guess.’ The blonde tailed off, looking wistful, and Willie couldn’t help but notice the way Luke’s hand found Alex’s, squeezing it gently.

The blonde boy seemed to soften at the touch, the tension that seemed to reside in him easing up at the kind affection. Willie made a mental note to try and ask what Alex meant by ‘when things were better’, but for now his attention was taken by the sound of Caleb beginning to speak, his voice unnaturally loud and filling the chamber.

‘Alright then, I gather you’ve had plenty of time to meet our newest student. Willie, the boys will show you to the gents sleeping quarters, and now feels like an appropriate time for a reminder on etiquette. Boys are forbidden to be in the girls sleeping quarters, and vice versa.’

At this Willie noticed the way Alex shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable, and the way Luke’s hand was back in his. Julie and Flynn were exchanging a small smile, and when Willie’s eyes travelled across the room to where Carrie and Nick had returned, the blonde girl was casting a look that could have shattered glass at the two.

Willie felt like he had a lot of catching up to do on the relationships between his classmates, let alone settling into the fact his parents were gone and he was now in a magical school. He looked over to where he saw Reggie staring at him, a sweet, reassuring smile on his face, which Willie quickly returned. Caleb spoke again, and as he began Willie did not miss the way Reggie flinched a little at the amplified voice.

‘You are free to entertain yourselves until dinner, which will be at 7 as always. The Academy Support have furnished your rooms with details for your new itinerary of classes, and you’ll find your things in your rooms. Now, feel free to go, and enjoy the rest of your afternoon.’

With that, Caleb turned swiftly, his cape billowing as he swept out of the room.

Reggie hurried over to Willie, who stood awkwardly. ‘I made you this, I hope you don’t mind?’ Reggie said quietly, an intricate flower crown from his hands.

There were small roses in the crown, and Willie gasped at the way their petals matched the tie dye of his crop top.

_So this is what Reggie was doing earlier._

‘Thanks, Reggie, it’s beautiful. I don’t know what to say.’ Willie said, touched at the gesture.

‘It’s been enchanted with protective capabilities; I feel like you really need that at the moment.’ Reggie said, his face serious. ‘I could feel it the moment you got here, that you’d been in terrible danger, and this is all so new to you, so I figured it might help you settle. You can wear it if you want, but you totally don’t have to, but once you accept it its protection works either way.’ Willie grinned at the boy, as the boy spoke.

‘Reggie, I love it. Thank you.’ Reggie beamed and the two boys hugged.

‘No problem, I love to know my friends are protected. But it’s only a simple protection charm so don’t go wild, no trying to fly or walk-through fire or anything, okay?’

Willie agreed as the two boys headed out of the chamber, glad that he had found friends in this strange place. They found Luke, Alex and Bobby waiting for them in the hallway. Willie smiled at them, eager to make a good impression.

‘Let’s go up to our quarters,’ Luke said. ‘Julie and Flynn were gonna wait too but they didn’t want Carrie to fill their rooms with clones of herself again.’

‘Wait, what?’ Willie said, alarmed at the casual way that Luke had said this, as thought this was a regular occurrence.

‘My sister is very good at making clones, and when she’s pissed off like she was with me earlier, she’ll have put all her energy into making them move around. The last time, she had them use all the hot water for the girl’s bathrooms, and Julie and Flynn spent the whole evening chasing down the clones that she’d miniaturised and had hidden in their things.’ Bobby said, sounding embarrassed.

Willie followed the boys along the corridor, heading in the direction of a staircase with a blue banner above it. The golden text on the banner read ‘Masculum’, so Willie figured this was the boys’ quarters.

As they walked, Reggie looked back at Willie following him, grinning as he saw that Willie had placed the flower crown on his head. Alex was walking slower than the others, falling back much closer to Willie, so Willie decided to make conversation with him.

‘Hey Alex. Can I ask something?’

The blonde seemed hesitant, then relaxed. ‘Sure. I guess.’

‘When Caleb was talking about boys staying out of the girl’s quarters, you seemed uncomfortable. Is everything okay?’

Alex sighed slightly. ‘All my life I’ve been more comfortable playing or hanging out with girls, I felt safer. So, when I got brought here, I found it hard to adjust to being around guys all the time. Julie and Flynn are really nice and understanding and they’d sneak me in, but Carrie reported me to Caleb so now I can’t go up there. It’s not like the guys are mean or anything, I really like them all, except Nick, but I just felt more comfortable, like I had more in common with them. You probably think I’m weird.’

Willie shook his head quickly, the flower crown rustling at the swift motion.

‘No, no. You’re not weird Alex. I get it. I’ve never had many friends, but I’ve always been closer to girls. Where I grew up, you tell most guys that you’re gay, they’d hate you. Girls were usually nicer.’ Alex looked at him, eyes wide with soft understanding.

‘Things aren’t bad in the boys quarters,’ Alex said, smiling encouragingly, ‘I just miss being able to dance with Julie and Flynn. The guys are supportive, it’s just not really their thing. Which is fine. What about you, Willie? What do you like doing for fun?’

Willie thought. ‘I really like skateboarding, I used to play hockey for a bit.’ He paused. ‘I dance a bit too.’ Alex looked at him in awe.


	4. Four: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie finds himself awake at 2am, and he isn't alone. Bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: homophobic language

_Two a.m._

_It was two in the fucking morning._

Willie sat upright looking around the dorm for whatever sociopath was up making so much noise at this hour when he noticed the time.

 _Guess I slept through dinner_ , he thought to himself. He heard more noises that sounded like footsteps so he rolled out of bed and moved into the main living space for the boys.

The first thing he saw was a pink hoodie moving back and forth across the room, its wearer with his hands in the pockets. Willie watched Alex pace across the room and back again in a mesmerizing dance with an almost unnoticeable rhythm. His fingers tapped his thighs and he only remembered that he existed when Alex turned to him and jumped.

“Willie, hey. Why are you up?” he asked.

Willie laughed nervously. “I heard you pacing, you woke me up.”

Alex’s eyes widened and the beat he was tapping against his leg sped up. “I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad, go back to bed I’ll do the same.”

“Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you awake?” Alex’s feet shifted and he chewed his cheek. “I had a nightmare,” he whispered, barely audible.

Willie considered his words for a moment. “Do you want to talk about it or be distracted from it?”

Alex seemed surprised that he had asked. “Uh, distracted, I guess, unless you really do want to go back to—” Willie had already started the pop music from his phone. He did some uncoordinated dad dance but that seemed good enough for Alex. He danced along and I saw his first genuine smile.

“For future reference, we shouldn’t use our phones,” he lightly reprimanded.

“Why not?” asked Willie.

“The teachers say electronics interfere with magic. They’re not banned, but they don’t help keep your grades up.” Alex spun toward Willie and the latter didn’t hesitate to catch him. Alex was taller by nearly two inches but around him, Willie still felt so large and confident. He spun away and Willie almost silently whimpered before picking up my dancing.

The playlist went from pop, to Disney, to rock, to musicals, back to pop, then to disco, yet Alex seemed to know how to dance along to each of them. A blush spread across Willie’s cheeks every time he looked at him. Eventually the Sun started to come up.

After a few hours, they had crashed on opposite ends of the couch watching movies on Willie’s phone. Alex used his mediocre conjuration skills to summon two buckets of popcorn they had halfway eaten and halfway thrown at each other during the movies. Willie threw a kernel at Alex after a snarky comment about Andrew on Big Mouth.

“I stand by my point, this show is stupid,” he remarked.

“Then turn it off.”

“No, never,” Alex challenged.

They both smiled and Willie let him finish the episode before turning off his phone and helping Alex off of the couch.

“What time do we have to get up?” Willie asked. Alex checked his own phone.

“Three hours. I think I’ll make the most of it and head to bed.”

Willie arched his back and felt his bones pop. “Yeah, same here. Goodnight, dude, see you tomorrow. Or today. Whatever.”

They parted ways and stalked back to their rooms, Willie’s bed in the same room as Bobby and Reggie’s and Alex with Nick and Luke. He shut my eyes and tried to sleep.

“Tried,” anyway. An hour later he still couldn’t get back to bed. He groaned and swung his legs off the bed before standing and making his way to Alex’s room to see if he was up.

When Willie arrived, the first thing he noticed was that Alex was not, in fact, in his bed. He looked around the room to see that he was tangled up with Luke in his bed. Still, Willie grumbled and looked for something to help him sleep. Then he noticed one of Alex’s shirts on his bed. He figured that it was perfectly fine for him to borrow it if it calmed him down enough to get back to bed. He swiped the shirt and took it over to his room, where he put it on and felt better almost immediately. It smelled like Alex, he noticed. Honey and another scent he couldn’t totally place. He smiled and melted back into his mattress, falling once more into darkness.

In the morning, Willie got up and stretched, feeling like he had died, but Alex probably felt worse depending on how much sleep he got before. Willie stretched his tense limbs and moved down the stairs to go interact with all the people who were up already. First he was met with stares, then several different reactions.

Alex’s face flushed. “Is that my shirt?”

Luke laughed kindly. When Nick laughed, it was a cruel, bitter sound.

“Oh my God,” he wheezed. “Are you two fucking? I can’t believe Alex found another _faggot_.”

Willie noticed Alex’s face paling while Nick went on. “Holy shit, Caleb is going to blow a fuse when I tell him.” In a second, Willie was in his space due to Alex holding back Luke.

“Hey,” he said. “We aren’t fucking. I borrowed this because I couldn’t sleep but we’re friends. I don’t want to hear shit from you ever again. The next time you say something like what you just said,” he pressed his lips to Nick’s ears, close enough to feel his now accelerated breath on his shoulder, “I’ll kill you.”

Nick scowled and stomped away while Luke smiled but shrugged.

“Not bad,” he praised, “but we’ve tried, he doesn’t let up. He won’t tell Caleb but it’s best to just ignore him.”

Willie crossed my arms in a near pout. “It’s not fair. Why should he get off scot free?” Luke shrugged and gripped Alex’s hand in his.

“Life isn’t fair. Let’s go get breakfast.”

He smiled. “Okay, sure, though the popcorn is still sitting well, I might not be that hungry.” Alex’s lips curled up as he remembered what had happened only hours ago. Luke raised an eyebrow but started off toward what he assumed was the dining area anyway. Willie jogged back to his bed and set Reggie’s flower crown on top of his head. So parts of this place definitely needed some fixing in terms of people, and he still had no idea what to do about the magic, but it wasn’t all bad.

He might actually have a good time.


	5. Five: written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick feels joy and Willie feels anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Homophobic language

Nick was furious as he stormed through the Academy, blood pumping in his ears. Who did the new kid think he was? Coming in here and being so disgustingly  _ faggy _ with Alex. It was bad enough that Nick had to share a dorm with Alex and Luke, now there was another freak in the school.

Nick reached his secret place, tucked in an alcove near a supply closet. To an uninquiring eye, the cabinet opposite the supply closet was just an old cupboard filled with jewelled trinkets, ephemera, and photographs of old students, long gone. Nick, however, had been granted information from the top, so he knew that if one were to step on the right combination of tiles on the floor, the wall behind the cabinet would fold silently open, to reveal a place much more suited to Nick.

The place had the potential to be beautiful and may have once been, but the dark magic channelled there had corrupted it, tainting the beauty of the bottle green-tiled amphitheatre. The room was like an old operating theatre, tiers of seating circling the pit in which Nick worked. In the operation pit, there was a hospital bed, on which an intricate copper wire silhouette of a man was, completely hollow, revealing a strange gem in the centre of the man’s chest.

The gem was like an upside-down diamond, narrowing to a razor-sharp point that angled up towards the ceiling.

Nick smirked.

_ When the time comes, all the freaks will be begging me for the mercy of death. Little do they know with what I and the Master have planned, Death won’t save them from being a part of this. _

Turning from the operating table, Nick sneered at a large screen, silently playing news footage.

_ "Freak explosion kills LA family, Vanessa and Peter Rosen’s bodies recovered, body of son missing." _

Around this, other screens played similar messages from other news channels in other countries, a family in Berlin, a family in England, a couple in Sweden, and so on.

Nick smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan.

Nick sneered as his gaze turned to the large cloud of green swirling light above him, filling the ceiling. The light was accompanied by a constant noise, like someone running their finger around the rim of multiple glasses. Occasionally a sliver of a voice would be heard, faintly echoing around the chamber.

Nick frowned. He liked it best when a scream would come from the light, another lost soul losing their hope. The sound of despair felt good to him.

A bell rang, the metal sound bouncing around the chamber and causing a new frenzy amongst the light.

_ Time for class. _

Willie followed the others into the large classroom, with its clear glass windows offering the most stunning view of the grounds. They seemed to be in an area with a deep forest to the left of the school and meadows of flowers and grass to the right, with no sign of any other buildings or civilisation as far as Willie could see.

‘Sit by me?’ Alex said, his voice bright. He seemed encouraged by the fact that Caleb was already in the room and there was no sign of Nick. Willie smiled and pulled up a chair next to Alex, Luke slipping into the chair on Alex’s other side.

‘So, what class is this?’ Willie said, feeling unsure.

‘This is Magical Specialism 101,’ Luke said, smiling kindly. ‘Basically everyone kind of works on their own thing and then at the end of the class we showcase our progress with our gift.’

‘Which is fine if you have one, unlike poor Alex here.’ Carrie sneered from the row in front of them, her sneer growing as Alex’s face flushed with embarrassment.

‘Ignore her Alex,’ Luke growled. Alex looked teary-eyed, and Willie wanted to grab his hand more than anything.

‘It’s funny how you make fun of Alex for not having found his gift, but Nick hasn’t, and you leave him alone.’ Julie scowled at Carrie.

‘Nick is better than Alex. Alex is nothing, his parents tried to keep him from the Academy. I bet they did it because they knew he had no gift to give the world, apart from the gift of disappointment.’ Carrie retorted, her sing-song voice dripping with cruel venom.

‘Carrie, stop it.’ Bobby warned, casting an apologetic look at Alex, which went unmet. Alex shoved his chair backwards, hurrying quickly from the room, as Carrie’s unpleasant laugh echoed in his ears.

Luke stood to go after Alex but paused as Willie got up too.

‘I’ll go if that’s okay?’ Willie asked, softly.

Luke smiled, his face dropping into an unpleasant scowl as he looked at Carrie. ‘I’ll be here trying not to find a new gift of turning Carrie to stone to match her heart.’

Willie smiled as he left the room, the sound of Carrie fuming making him laugh a little. In the corridor, he almost ran into Nick, who was sauntering towards the classroom.

Nick smirked. ‘Hey, orphan, I meant to say,  _ so sorry _ about your parents.’

The insincerity was clear, and Willie felt his fists clench.

_ Leave it. Alex is more important. _

Willie hurried off down the corridor, unaware of the dark look Nick was giving him.


	6. Six: written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie tries to have a normal class after Alex breaks down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: self-harm, blood, bullying

Alex threw open the bathroom door and braced himself against the sink, hot tears blurring his vision. In his rage, he bit his lip, a metallic taste filling his mouth.

The bathroom door swung open and Willie burst inside, gasping when he saw the red filling Alex’s mouth.

Eyes wide, Willie asked, “Can I touch you?”

Alex laughed, a little bit of blood dribbling from his lips. “Shouldn’t you take me on a date first?”

“Alex.”  
Alex’s vision filled with new tears. “Yeah, sure.”

Willie took Alex’s hand in his and laced their fingers. “Can I ask you some questions?”

More blood spilled from Alex’s mouth when he answered, “Aren’t you already?”

_ “Alex.” _

Alex waved his hand to gesture Willie to continue.

Willie looked upward for a moment before asking the first question: “Why is your lip bleeding?”

Alex thought up an excuse. “It was chapped.”

“From the inside?”

A long silence followed before Alex shrugged. “I bit it.”

Willie frowned. “Was it on purpose?” Alex nodded so Willie continued. “How come?”

Alex sniffled as the sobs picked back up. “I—it—it’s not your business,”

“‘Lex?”

Alex grit his teeth. “Because I deserve it?” he shouted. “I don’t know! I just need my emotions to be physical because eventually, it’ll go away or something?”

Willie squeezed Alex’s hand. “Alex, that’s self-harm. Do you do it often?”

Alex glanced away. “Depends on your definition of often. Why are you here, where’s Luke?”

“I asked him if I could come instead!” Willie beamed. Alex gave a weak smile in response. “C’mon,” Willie insisted. “Rinse your mouth and we can head back to class.”

Alex nodded determinedly and rinsed his bleeding lip, then drank some water from the tap. He took Willie’s hand ( _ And it was completely platonic, swear to God,  _ thought Alex _ )  _ and they started out of the bathroom, back to class. Willie inspected Alex’s lip.

“Wow, it’s already healing really nicely,” he mused. “Weird.”

Carrie’s lips curled upward into an evil grin. “Oh, look who’s back. The powerless boyfriends.”

Alex squeaked, “Not my boyfriend!”

Willie whispered an unnoticed “yet” before taking his seat again next to Alex. “So, what do you do in this class if you don’t know your gift?”

Alex brought out a curved wooden stick. “I practice other types of magic so I can get better. I’m best at transfiguring things but illusions are my weak spot and I’m crummy at combat magic too.”

Willie nodded in understanding before watching Alex point his wand at him. Before Willie could react, Alex said,  _ “Mutatio faciem taum.” _

Willie flinched as Alex gasped, then rolled out of his chair laughing. Willie looked around almost scared yet entertained. “What’d you do?” he asked. Alex brought out his phone so Willie could see his head had turned into a shimmering, ghostly dog head.

Willie howled with laughter and leaned his face toward Alex’s once he’d righted himself. Alex’s laughter ceased while Willie’s face inched closer to his own. Alex’s breathing labored but not like in the bathroom. Alex’s lips parted for just a second before an illusory dog’s tongue he could almost feel licked up his face. Willie’s laughter was renewed.

“Alex, you should’ve seen your face, oh my God!” he yelled. After a moment to process, Alex joined in.

“What was I supposed to do? Your face was like an inch from mine!” After a minute of them settling down, Alex sighed, “Want me to reverse it?”

Willie shook his head. “Just give me five minutes. I want to do something. Hey, Nick!” Willie covered his face

Nick turned his head, annoyance evident in his features. “What.”

“I think I do a pretty spot-on impression of you!” Willie’s hands moved from his face and everyone in the class aside from the teacher, Nick, and Carrie laughed. With the flick of his wand, Alex changed Willie’s face back to normal. Nick stormed over to Willie.

“What the fuck was that,  _ orphan?”  _ He invoked his nickname for Willie.

Hurt crossed Willie’s face. “It was a joke, jeez. I was calling you a bitch, get it? Dog? It’s funny. Not that you’re proving me wrong.”

Nick raised his chin just enough to look intimidating, then spat at Willie. “Someone like you shouldn’t even be here. You’re not special. You’re a  _ freak.  _ You’re alone.” Willie restricted his tears and Nick went on. “You—” Nick fell sideways.

“That’s enough,” Julie said. “Willie, I’m so sorry about him.” Nick let out a snore as Julie looked to the teacher with a guilty smile. “We can consider that my progress for today. Yayyy.”

The teacher rolled her eyes and chalked it up to practice. 

Julie reached for Willie’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Willie bit his tongue softly and stood to leave. Julie rounded on Carrie.

“Come get your boyfriend!” she yelled.

Carrie scoffed. “Why? He’s right, you know. Willie doesn’t belong here.”

Willie wiped the tears from his eyes.

_ I don’t belong anywhere. _


	7. Seven: written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions  
> -  
> Julie and Bobby have a plan  
> -  
> Alex and Willie have feelings  
> -  
> Nick has a mouth

Julie was mad. She hated that Carrie and Nick looked down on everyone else, and now they’d turned their cruel attention to Willie.

She couldn’t believe that Carrie would tolerate Nick’s obvious rampant homophobia, especially when Carrie had two Dads.

Julie turned to Bobby, who was glaring at his sister, and whispered to him quickly.

‘Bobby, you know the tunnel to the food store? Meet me there after classes, I wanna try and throw a little welcome get together for Willie.’

Bobby smiled. ‘That sounds great, I’ll help set up and then bring Willie along? I take it we’re not inviting the misery pair.’

Julie smirked at Bobby’s nickname for his sister and Nick. Bobby was so much kinder than his sister, and it made Julie feel sad sometimes that he seemed to be stuck having to be associated with her.

* * *

Alex hurried after Willie and found him tucked in an alcove near a cabinet, his head in his hands.

‘You okay, Willie?’ Alex said hesitantly.

Willie looked up, his eyes full of tears.

‘They’re right, I don’t belong here. I don’t belong anywhere.’

Alex sat on the floor next to Willie, leaning in close.

‘I know what it’s like to feel like you don’t belong. My parents… they kind of hate me? Once I told them I was gay it got worse cos it confirmed for them everything they thought I was. I was terrified when I got brought to the Academy but at least it means I’m away from them.’

Willie frowned at the story, taking Alex’s hand in his. He was reminded in that moment just how grateful he was for how supportive his parents are.

_ Were _ , he quickly corrected himself.

‘Is that why you started to do what you do with your lip?’

Alex stared at the hand holding his.

‘It was part of it yeah. I was so out of control of the way I thought about boys, and of how my parents treated me. Making my pain physical instead of just emotional made me feel in control, at least, for a bit.’

‘Does Luke know you do this?’

Alex sighed. ‘He does, I try not to let him see the worst of it though, it makes him sad. I don’t wanna make anyone else sad, it’s bad enough my parents are sad cos of me.’

Willie squeezed Alex’s hand. ‘You can’t blame yourself for your parents being homophobic. If they can’t see what I see, that’s on them.’

Willie blushed as he realised what he’d said.

Shit.

Alex’s eyes surveyed the boy curiously.

‘What do you see?’ he asked timidly.

‘Well, I see a beautiful boy who deserves a lot of love and affection.’ Willie said simply, deciding to be honest.

The silence hung between them for a moment, then Alex’s lips were on Willie’s, the kiss powerful and loaded with emotion that Willie hadn’t felt from a kiss before. His previous relationships had been full of chaste kisses stolen in quiet moments, whereas this was searing. Willie’s lips parted, and he felt Alex’s tongue exploring. Willie realised he had his hand in Alex’s hair, and the air felt electrically charged somehow.

As suddenly as it had started, the kiss ended, the boys pulling apart. Alex’s eyes were wide, as were Willie’s. Alex looked fearful.

‘Willie, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…’

Willie silenced the blonde with a quick kiss, smiling as he saw the soft wonder illuminate Alex’s face.

‘Don’t apologise, Alex. I’ve been wanting to kiss you from the moment I saw you.’

‘There’s a dance in a few weeks, it commemorates the Blood Moon. Would you go with me?’ Alex said quickly, blushing at the beautiful boy smiling at him.

‘Alex, it would be my honour to go with you. I would love it.’ Willie said, beaming.

The boys stood, and left the alcove, walking down the corridor, hands entwined.

Oblivious to the onlooker.

Alex and Willie walked into the boys’ living space, where Luke was sat with Bobby and Reggie.

‘There you are!’ Luke said, springing up from his seat as he saw the door swing open. He threw his arms clumsily around the two boys.

‘Luke was worried.’ Reggie said simply, smiling knowingly as he noticed the two entwined hands and the flushed look on the boys' faces.

‘So were you!’ Luke said, blushing as he pulled away from the hug.

‘We all were,’ Bobby said. ‘I’m so sorry about my sister and Nick, I can’t stand the way they treat people.’

Willie smiled at Bobby. ‘Thank you, it just hit a nerve, what they said.’

From the upstairs dorms, a voice called out, mocking.

‘Everything Carrie and I said was the truth. Alex is a disgusting fag, so are you, and you’re an orphan who doesn’t belong.’ Nick sneered, emerging from the stairs with a vile smirk on his face, which darkened as he saw the two boys holding hands. ‘Oh, have mercy. You losers have been worried while this dog has been throwing his little bitch a bone.’

Alex’s face flushed, horrified. Why couldn’t Nick leave him alone?

It had been bad when Alex had first got to the Academy, and Nick had made a big show of enchanting blackout boundaries around his bed, claiming he’d caught Alex sneaking a peek at him showering. Things had only worsened, and Alex found himself dreading seeing Nick every day, but unable to escape from him.

Caleb hadn’t cared when Luke had taken a trembling Alex to speak to him about switching dorm rooms, merely suggesting that if Alex kept himself to himself, he wouldn’t attract negative attention. Luke had been furious and indignant, but Alex had found himself shrinking in on himself, the knowledge that Caleb didn’t seem to care making him feel small until he’d been able to taste blood in his mouth.

Luke started forward towards Nick, his face furious.

‘Why don’t you leave them alone, Nick? What the fuck is your problem?’

Nick rolled his eyes.

‘For too long the magical world has been influenced by exterior division. A lack of moral character has led to disgusting things becoming acceptable to lesser magical beings, one of these things being fags.’

Bobby was on his feet now, speeding towards Nick.

‘What the fuck, Nick? You know I have two Dads!’

Nick stood in place, looking disdainfully at his friend.

‘Yes, and it is a real shame. Carrie and I have spoken about the danger you’re in, who knows when they’ll decide to touch you? Or have they already started, and that’s why you’re so defensive of these reprobates? Tell me, Bobby,’ Nick sneered, his voice laced with mocking concern, ‘when did Daddy convince you that you were a cocksucker?’

Bobby raised his hand in a sharp arc, releasing a blinding cloud of dark red light, which shot towards Nick and vanished inside his mouth. Nick fumbled, his mouth moving wordlessly, only garbled sounds emerging.

‘What did you do?’ Willie gasped; feeling Alex’s grip tight on his.

‘It’s a simple tongue tie spell, not the most elegant, but wordless magic rarely is.’ Reggie said, staring at the scene with shock and curiosity.

‘It’s shut his ugly words up, at least.’ Bobby said, his face still full of thunder. Nick moved then, running.

Instinctively, Willie moved so Alex was behind him, noticing that the others also moved to put themselves between Nick and Alex. Nick passed them, running out of the living area and off into the Academy.

The boys all looked amongst each other, Luke taking Bobby in his arms and giving him a hug, patting his back as Willie heard the sound of crying.

Reggie stared at the clock.

‘Guys, we’re meant to be at the  _ thing _ , now.’

Willie frowned, noticing Alex shared the same look of confusion. ‘What thing?’

Bobby smiled, his demeanour much brighter now. ‘Follow us and you’ll find out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far, thank you! The action is gonna pick up in the next few chapters so stay tuned!


	8. Eight: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party to welcome Willie takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: homophobia, attempted assault

Nick was furious. He stomped into the secret room where his master was waiting. Nick dropped to a knee.

“Grfgrffggughr,” Nick garbled.

His master snapped his fingers and Nick remembered how to speak. “Sir,” he said. “They’re all so disgusting. Determined to defend the freaks. And now they’re dating.”

His lord waved a hand. “This is hardly even a setback. Soon the magical world will be pure, I promise. Just keep your chin up and don’t let anyone stop you, even if it means you kill them now.”

Nick nodded and rose.

“Yes, Caleb.”

* * *

Bobby insisted that Willie keep his eyes shut as they moved him through town, determined to get him to his surprise as quickly as possible. Willie’s fingers were laced with Alex’s, a firm reminder of his new, not so horrible life. It had been easier to trust Bobby after the initial swears of “I’m gonna kill this dick” died down.

“Hey, Robert,” Willie called.

“Yes, William?”

“Are you actually gay?” Bobby shrugged. “I don’t know. I like dudes. I don’t really have a label.”

Willie let Bobby manoeuvre him some more until he tripped over a ledge and fell on his stomach. He looked up to see that they were in a bar setting with streamers thrown up and tons of food laid out on the tables. Alex looked just as astounded and asked, “What’s all this?”

Julie threw her arms around the two. “Surprise! We wanted to welcome you to the academy and decided a big party was the way to go. You like it?”

Willie turned to Alex. “We love it,” he said, pushing a kiss to Alex’s lips.

Julie squealed while Willie rested his head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Let’s go party.”

They danced through the night, well into the next day. Everyone had passed out and taken a nap at some point but they were never longer than thirty minutes. Alex and Willie shared several slow dances. And fast dances. And still danced when there was no music.

“Hey, Alex,” Willie said around midnight.

“Yeah, Willie?”

“Will you be my official boyfriend?”

Alex chewed his lip before Willie gently pulled it from between his teeth. “I’ll have to think about it,” he said after what felt like forever. “I really like you a lot. Kissing you is amazing, though I have nothing to compare it to. I trust you and you feel safe.”

“But…”

“But I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I’ll just need some time. Of course nothing will change if that’s okay.”

“Works for me,” Willie finished, kissing Alex’s cheek and leaning into him to dance.

Julie smiled at the two. Through her gift, she could feel the pure love and affection almost pouring off of them. Bobby sat next to her.

“You did a great job putting this together,” he complimented.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. Luke told me what happened, are you going to be okay?”

Bobby leaned onto her shoulder for only a second. “Yeah, I’ll live. I worry about them, though. With Nick and all, I want to keep an eye on them both.”

Julie narrowed her eyes. “Are you into Alex?”

Bobby sighed. “Maybe a little. I’m really happy for him and Willie, you can tell. They love each other, it doesn’t take an empath to know that. I just have a small crush on him is all.”

Julie put an arm around Bobby’s shoulders. “That’s fair. Just make sure you’re not repressing anything."

“I promise.”

The door swung open just as everyone was getting ready to leave. Nick and Carrie walked inside.

Carrie faked a pout. “We weren’t invited? How sad.”

Luke raised a hand that was sparkling with blue energy. “I’ll blow your head off.”

Nick scoffed. “Like Alex does to Willie?” Willie himself smiled a bit at that one before remembering the intent behind the comment.

“Nick,” he started. “I told you the next time you bothered me or my friends, I’d kill you. You can leave now before I do something you’ll regret.”

Carrie’s face fell for a second before there were three of her. “Oh, Willie. You can’t take all of us.”

Willie growled out a “watch me” before jumping over the counter to grab a knife. He charged at Carrie, cutting down clones until he had the knife at her throat.

Julie raised her hand and Willie passed out, the knife clattering to the floor.

Nick picked it up. “Big mistake,” he smirked. He lunged for Alex.

“No!” Alex threw his hands out in front of him and all of the drinks swarmed toward Nick, ultimately slamming into his chest and pushing him back. Alex stared at his hands.

“Woah,” he said lamely.

He pushed his hands toward the ground and the fire sprinklers overhead crashed down onto Carrie. He made sure not to drown her or Nick, who had been caught under the torrent. When all of the water had hit the ground, Carrie and Nick shared a look before dashing from the bar.

Flynn threw herself at Alex, holding him in her arms. "You found your gift! And it's so cool!"

Alex laughed dryly and sat down with his head in his arms.

"He was going to kill me. Fuck, he was going to kill me."

Luke took his place next to Alex and grabbed his hand. "We wouldn't have let him," Luke insisted. "We'll always protect you."

Tears rolled down Alex's face. "And Willie… he was going to kill Nick and Carrie. Is he crazy or something?"

Julie put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "No, he's just processing a lot. He's acting on impulse with no consideration for much of anything. He's not thinking."

"So does that mean he doesn't really like me?"

"No, it means he likes you even more. He's living with his heart right now."

Alex relaxed ever so slightly. "Let's go home," he said.

Everyone shuffled out without another word.


	9. Nine: Written by Ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang return to the school, where Nick has a cruel plan in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Homophobic language, reference to past attempted rape and sexual assault

Carrie and Nick thundered down the passageway connected the town to the Academy several miles away. The tunnels were enchanted, so time moved differently within them. The journey flew and the two were back at the Academy within minutes.

All the while Nick and Carrie were raging.

‘What the hell was Alex’s power?’ Carrie snarled. ‘How has he suddenly found himself a gift?’

‘It doesn’t matter. The pathetic little queer won’t have long to enjoy his precious gift.’ Nick murmured darkly.

Carrie paused. ‘Babe, what you do you mean?’

Nick smiled, pressing a kiss to Carrie’s forehead. ‘Don’t you worry about a thing. Everything is under control. When the time is right, all of them will see how wrong they were to cross me.’

Carrie’s face was twisted in confusion, eventually settling on a frown. She lifted her fingers, softly murmuring an incarnation which sent her dress into a frenzy, the damp fabric billowing in the power of the magic until it was pristine and dry.

‘Want me to dry your clothes off, babe?’ She said, smiling at Nick dripping onto the flagstone floor.

Nick shook his head. ‘It’s fine, I’m gonna head up to bed. See you in the morning, gorgeous.’

The two parted outside the entrance to the boys dorm rooms, Nick pressing a perfunctory kiss on Carrie’s lips as he turned to the stairs.

In the room he shared with Alex and Luke, Nick sneered. In his pocket he could feel the vial he had taken from his special room, having found it earlier before he headed down to meet Carrie. Inside the vial, dark purple clouds swirled languidly.

Nick shook the vial in his hand, an ugly grin on his face as he watched the contents increase in volatility. Nick stomped over to Alex’s bed, scoffing at the small teddy bear Alex kept on his bed.

‘Stupid little faggot.’ Nick sneered, swiftly opening the vial, and angling the contents towards Alex’s pillows. The swirling clouds dissipated into the pillows, and Nick smiled.

He knew that Alex often had nightmares, his anxiety, and the homophobia he faced making Alex especially susceptible to bad dreams.

'Sweet dreams, cocksucker.’ Nick murmured mockingly.

He couldn’t wait to see the end results of this.

* * *

In the tunnels, Julie, Flynn, Reggie, Bobby, Luke, and Alex walked silently. In front of them Willie drifted along, Julie and Flynn having enchanted a magical stretcher to carry him back to the Academy where they could safely wake him.

‘Are you okay, Alex?’ Luke said softly, breaking the silence.

‘I thought Nick was going to kill me. I was so scared, and then Willie was so angry, and that was so terrifying. I don’t know what to do.’ Alex was softly crying now, and he wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and forget any of this had happened.

‘I’m so sorry, Lex.’ Luke murmured, his hand finding Alex’s and squeezing it reassuringly.

‘He asked me to be my boyfriend,’ Alex said, smiling at the memory. ‘I asked for some time, and he said he was okay with it, but now? What if he gets mad at me? What if he says I’ve been leading him on?’ Alex blinked tears away, painful memories in his mind.

_The older man holding him, shoving him into the wall, pressing bruising kisses against his neck._

_Alex trying to wrest himself free of the man’s grip._

_The anger in the man’s face, his face full of rage as he snarled that Alex was a tease and needed to be a good boy, to do what he needed to make the man feel good._

_Alex’s tears flowing silently as he felt powerless, horrified that this would be what his first time was like…_

_the sharp relief Alex had felt as someone had yelled from down the alleyway, the man racing away, Alex left frantically trying to breathe as he fumbled to pull his jeans back up.._

Reggie’s hand darted into Alex’s; the raven-haired boys face full of understanding as though he’d read Alex’s mind. The boys knew what had almost happened to Alex, the blonde boy tearfully admitting it to them one dark evening in the Academy library, his face full of shame that the three boys had reassured him he didn’t need to feel, that he’d done nothing wrong, that the man had taken advantage of a vulnerable boy.

‘Willie’s a good person, Alex. I think he’s processing his grief in awkward ways. Everyone deals with it differently, and I think his anger got the better of him earlier.’ Reggie said softly.

The girls and Bobby were staring back down the tunnel at the boys as they neared the entrance to the Academy. Willie floated next to them, his face the picture of calm.

‘I’m worried.’ Bobby admitted. ‘Nick seems to be getting worse, he won’t see that he’s wrong.’

He turned to Julie and Flynn, his eyes shining. ‘I don’t want him to hurt them. And I don’t know what to do about Carrie siding with him.’

Flynn hugged Bobby, softly rubbing circles on his back as he began to cry. ‘I know, I know. The best we can do is to keep an eye on them, and make sure Nick doesn’t get to be alone with Alex. As for Willie, we need to help him see that the way to react isn’t to stoop to their level.’

Julie nodded. ‘Flynn’s right, Bob. We all love Alex, and we are gonna be there for him and Willie. Nick isn’t gonna get away with hurting them.’

Julie tailed off as the rest of the boys caught up with them.

‘You okay, Alex?’ Bobby smiled sadly at Alex.

‘I just wanna go to bed. Thanks guys.’ Alex mumbled sadly, trudging out of the passageway into the Academy.

Luke hurried after him, not wanting Alex to be alone with Nick.

The others watched the two hurry off into the dark of the Academy. Julie shared a look with Flynn. ‘Let’s wake Willie.’

Flynn, Julie, Reggie and Bobby formed a circle around Willie, linking their hands as Julie and Flynn murmured a soft incarnation. Willie slowly opened his eyes, fear on his face.

‘W-what’s going on? Where’s Alex? I—’

Reggie soothed him. ‘Alex has gone up to bed, Luke’s with him, there’s nothing to worry about.’

Bobby frowned. ‘You went berserk, dude. You had a knife to my sister’s throat. I know she and Nick provoked you, but violence isn’t the answer.’

Willie looked around the group. ‘I’m so sorry, I just… I was scared and I don’t know what came over me.’ He finished tearfully, regret sinking in.

_I’ve ruined everything._

‘Let’s take you up to bed, we can talk this through better after some sleep.’ Reggie offered. Willie nodded shakily, then Reggie turned to Julie and Flynn.

‘Good night, ladies.’ He said, doing a spot on impression of an English gentleman. The girls smiled.

‘N-night guys.’

* * *

_Alex was falling. He seemed to have been plummeting through the air for what felt like hours, before he slammed down onto the ground._

_He shakily looked up, finding himself at his parent’s feet. They towered over him unnaturally, their faces cast in hard shadows, disapproval and disgust all over them._

_‘We should have smothered you at birth.’ His mother said, her voice echoing._

_‘M-mom?’_

_‘Don’t talk to her!’ his father snapped. ‘Don’t embarrass us by letting the world know our only child is a fucking fag.’_

_The two adults then seemed to be looking behind Alex, their faces blank._

_Then Alex felt himself being yanked quickly backwards, purple clouds racing past his face._

_With a thud he came to a stop, and he shivered as he realised where he was._

_He was in the alleyway, where that man had almost…_

_‘No no no no no’ he murmured frantically, shaking as he heard footsteps splashing along the wet concrete._

_He slammed his eyes shut as he was dragged to his feet and turned around, his eyes opening to reveal Luke, Bobby and Reggie._

_‘We don’t get it,’ Bobby said._

_‘Why won’t you stop following us around?’_

_‘It’s pathetic,’ Reggie added. ‘Anyone would think you fancied us.’_

_‘He does,’ Luke spat. ‘I’ve seen him touching himself, spying on me in the shower.’_

_‘No, I haven’t, I wouldn’t, Luke, please…’_

_Then the purple clouds swallowed his friends, replacing them with…_

_The man._

_Alex sobbed as he saw the dark lust in the man’s eyes._

_‘You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you? No teeth or my friends will hurt you…’_

_Alex whimpered, seeing Nick and Willie stood behind the man, sneering as Alex was pushed to his knees…_

Luke woke with a start.

To the right of his bed, he could hear Alex whimpering, limbs flailing under his sheets.

‘Alex…’Luke said, jumping out of bed.

Luke watched in horror of as Alex kicked and screamed in his sleep.

Alex kept mumbling words as Luke panicked.

‘Mom. Dad. Faggot. I’m sorry. I haven’t. I wouldn’t. Luke. Please. Don’t.’

_Shit._

Luke tried to shake Alex awake, hating that his friend was clearly in terror. No matter how he tried, he didn’t seem able to wake him.

_Shit._

‘I’m gonna get help, hold on, Alex. Please!’ he said as he sprinted out of the room to the other boys dormitory, oblivious to Nick sat up right in bed, a smile on his face as he recorded everything on his phone.


	10. Ten: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke seeks help to wake Alex.

Luke ran through the halls to the girls’ dorms. “Jules, open up! Open up, please! Julie, Flynn!”

He was fully prepared to blast the door down when it swung open, Julie and Flynn standing groggily at the entrance.

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Flynn asked, her voice raspy.

“It-it’s Alex, he’s having n-n-nightmares and I can’t w-wake him up,” Luke cried.

Julie took his hand and he led them down the halls, his head clearing with Julie’s gift.

He burst into his room just in time to see a figure standing over Alex. Without thinking, he shot a ray of energy at the walking shadow.

“Ow, shit!” Nick yelled. Luke held Nick’s arms to the ground while Julie and Flynn worked on Alex.

“Flynn, good dreams,” Julie commanded.

Flynn’s hands glowed with a faint aura and she changed the dreams in Alex’s head

. Julie’s own hands glowed as she whispered into Alex’s ear, “Wake up!”

When it didn’t work, she redirected her energy to the other boys’ room.

“Wake up!” she mentally screamed.

The three missing from the room raced over to Alex. “What’s wrong?” Reggie asked, alert but still tired.

Alex murmured, “Please, no. I don’t want…”

Reggie stooped to Alex’s side with no further questions. While his power was talking to animals, he had to try.

“Lexi, buddy. It’s okay. He’s not here, it’s just a bad dream.”

Flynn grit her teeth. “Something’s blocking me.”

Luke grabbed Nick’s face and pushed it into the ground. “What did you do?”

Nick barked out a laugh. "Nightmare potion. It'll last a while. Poor boy, so upset. It's a shame, I was hoping he'd scream more."

Luke slammed a fist into Nick's face and once he was sure Nick was out cold, he moved to lay next to Alex whispering soft reassurances in his ear.

"Hey, Lex. It's not your fault. We'll help you, we promise. We love you."

Then Alex said something that shattered their hearts. "Willie, no!"

Willie's eyes went wide before tears fell and he turned around to throw up in the trash can. He sobbed as he voided all he had eaten at the party.

Flynn's hands gleamed brighter as her eyes started to turn a glowing orange.

Alex's flailing slowed but didn't stop while everyone did their best to wake him or help him. Even Bobby had his hands in Alex's hair.

"Shit, shit, shit," Julie murmured. "Wake up!"

Julie collapsed, a result of overexerting her gift just as Alex woke up with a gasp.

"Hey, Alex!" Willie yelled in a flurry of emotions. "I'm so happy you're okay, please talk to me."

Alex threw himself at Willie, hugging him close.

"Willie. You'll never hurt me, right?" "Never. Never in a million years. I'll never hurt you, 'Lex, you have to believe me."

Alex's whole body shook with the force of his crying. He grabbed Willie's face and smashed his own to his lips. Willie softly bit Alex's lip and pushed his tongue inside the taller boy's mouth.

Bobby laughed, "We'll give you two a moment, then."

Luke pouted playfully. "I can't believe they're taking over the room that I sleep in too."

He leaned down to whisper, "You have one hour."

Alex and Willie both showed Luke their middle fingers as everyone else left. After a minute, Alex pulled away. "I don't wanna go farther yet, okay?"

Willie smiled. "Okay," he said before taking Alex's lips in another burning kiss.

Alex pulled Willie toward Luke's bed and kissed him there, both of them laying on their sides. Willie pulled away, his lips swollen.

"Alex, I'm sorry for going crazy. It's like I can't control myself since…"

"Hey, I get it. I trust you. I believe you're a good person," Alex panted. "Now please, don't stop kissing me."

With a smirk, Willie pulled Alex's neck closer and twisted his tongue into his mouth once more.

When Luke came back, he shook his head before moving Nick out of the room and going to sleep in Reggie's bed. As he left, he heard Willie whisper, "You're beautiful."

Luke knew that Alex could be happy and Willie would help him get there.

He shut the door quietly and cuddled into a snoring Reggie.

He got some of the best sleep in weeks.


	11. Eleven: Written by Ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie's first Magic in Nature class goes terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Violence

The next morning the students of the Academy were heading into the woods, Reggie bounding along at the front. He was particularly excited as Magic in Nature was one of his favourite classes.

Professor Winslow was a kind, nurturing teacher and she had really helped Reggie’s gift flourish. In the time he had been at the Academy, Reggie had mastered the art of talking to animals and was now working on refining the control of plant life.

So far, he’d nailed the ability to change the colour of flowers, but he wanted to build upon this and be able to refine his skills.

Professor Winslow had taken to Reggie, and she allowed him to help her tend to the Memory Gardens, showing him how to feed the Reflecting Lilies enough to keep them satiated when there was an absence of regular visitors to the Gardens.

Alex often came to the Gardens, taking time to sit in front of the Echo Rockery, which would allow the willing to look into moments from their past. For Alex, the memory visited was always the same, his eleventh birthday.

_The last birthday before he’d started to realise just why he felt a strange fluttering in his chest when he looked at boys, the last birthday before things had started on the steady decline in his relationship with his Mom and Dad…_

Julie came sometimes, to spend time in her own memories of her Mother, before everything became a whirl of tests and scans, the problem too grand for healing abilities to repair.

Professor Winslow encouraged the use of moderation, advising Alex and Julie to keep their visits under an hour, or the plants of the Memory Garden had the capability to latch too deeply onto their visitors, feeding on their energy.

Her and Reggie tending to the plants with whispered incantations kept the plants fed enough that they would let visitors go when it was time, so long as they didn’t get too attached to the memories.

Now, Professor Winslow took a register, frowning as she noticed the absence of Carrie and Nick.

‘They had a late night,’ Flynn offered, ‘probably decided to skip.’

‘Hmmm.’ Winslow responded. ‘Still, it’s nice to have a new student in the mix, welcome, Willie.’

Willie smiled shyly, Alex holding his hand.

The class were soon at work collecting toadstools that were growing near the base of the thick trees, with the task being to correctly identify them and their properties at the end of the class.

They were split into pairs, except for Luke, Julie and Flynn who formed a three.

Alex and Willie headed off into the woods along with their classmates, oblivious to the danger waiting.

Professor Winslow first realised something was wrong when she couldn’t find her wand in her pockets. As she rifled through her pockets, cursing herself for not checking she had it when they left the Academy, she heard the cracking of twigs and branches coming from around her.

She whipped round, ready to use her wandless magic if need be, but found nothing. Then, she heard the cracking again, accompanied by a strange whispering.

She turned again, finding herself facing a figure in pure white robes, stood in the distance. There was a fog curling around now which hadn’t been there before, and Professor Winslow shivered.

‘Who are you? This is private property, identify yourself!’ She called to the figure.

She was close enough to make out the robes being elegantly tailored, white buttons on identical white fabrics, but there was no face she could make out, just more whiteness, accompanied by an eery silence.

_Something is very wrong. I need to get the children back inside the Academy._

This was the last thing Professor Winslow thought in her lifetime, as the figure moved towards her with striking speed, silently seizing her throat before she could react, the world going dark as her throat was crushed.

The Professor’s body dropped to the floor in the fog, where it was discarded carelessly.

The figure moved into the woods, the sound of distant chatter from the students luring it closer to its next victim.

* * *

Alex was pressed against a tree, the bucket for collecting toadstools now dropped to the ground, as Willie pressed up against him, his tongue deep in Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s hands were in Willie’s long hair, whereas Willie’s hand’s explored, snaking down Alex’s body towards his crotch.

‘Willie, wait, I’m not…’ Alex said, pulling away from the kiss. He frowned, and Willie turned to look.

There was a thick fog that had definitely not been there a few minutes ago.

They couldn’t make out the forest floor where the toadstools were, let alone the bucket.

In the distance, they could see the white covered figure, drifting through the trees.

Alex gasped, Willie pressing his hand over the boys mouth, manoeuvring him behind the thick tree.

Alex strained, panicking, his mind flashing back to that dirty alleyway...

‘Alex, trust me. Something is wrong, we need to get to the others. That thing, it’s not right. I can feel it.’ Willie whispered quickly, trying to keep his voice low.

It seemed to be getting darker, the fog growing thicker by the second.

* * *

Luke, Julie and Flynn were on their knees, making careful trimmings of the toadstools, when they felt the fog curling around them. They leapt up.

‘Guys… something isn’t right. We should find the others.’ Luke said, quietly.

There was no sound in the forest, the birdsong and the rustling of leaves seemed frozen as if it had been somehow turned off.

Then, a piercing scream cut through the stillness.

‘Reggie!’ Luke yelled, sprinting in the direction of the sound, Julie and Flynn hurrying behind him.

* * *

Reggie and Bobby had made easy work of the task with Reggie’s knowledge, and had made their way back to the entrance to the woods to meet Professor Winslow.

‘I swear it wasn’t this foggy earlier,’ Bobby said, wafting his hand in front of his face. Then he stumbled over something, falling to the ground with a thump. He stared in horror as he looked into the unmistakeably dead face of the Professor, her now cloudy eyes wide with fear, her throat a crumpled mess.

Reggie dropped down to help Bobby, and saw his favourite teacher, and couldn’t help the scream that followed.

* * *

Alex and Willie heard the scream, and Willie, peering carefully from behind the tree, saw the figure in white turn slowly in the direction of the sound, drifting in its direction.

‘We have to go help. That thing, if it gets to Reggie, I think it’s gonna kill him.’ Willie murmured.

Alex was shaking with fear but nodded. The two carefully made their way across the uneven forest floor, struggling to see the tree roots for the thick fog and increasing gloom.

* * *

Luke burst through the trees on the edge of the forest, Julie and Flynn close behind.

Caleb was storming across the field leading up to the forest, wand in hand.

‘What’s happening?’ he barked at the trio.

‘Sir, something is seriously wrong. This weird fog came down and Reggie screamed and we haven’t seen the others.'

Caleb led the three along the edge of the forest, soon reaching the entrance where Reggie was sobbing over the body of Professor Winslow, Bobby clinging to his friend. Caleb let out a gasp as he saw the body, then stared up at the fog.

The figure was approaching the clearing, its silent mind occupied by only one directive.

_**Kill those with impurities. Collect the selected one.** _

The figure turned alarmingly quickly, the scent of its target triggering it to move. Alex and Willie stopped dead in their tracks, horrified as the figure turned to them.

‘Get behind me, babe.’ Willie murmured. Alex couldn’t move, his fear taking full hold of him.

‘Alex, run!’ Willie yelled, moving forward so he was in the path of the figure.

The figure shot towards them, knocking Willie to the ground in its wake.

Staring in shock, Willie could only yell for help as the figure seized Alex, consuming him in its glowing white, before the two vanished.

The fog dissolved away into nothing, the birds began to sing again, and Willie screamed as Caleb drew near, followed closely by the others.

‘Where did it go?’ Caleb yelled. ‘Tell me!’

‘It-it-grabbed Alex and then it vanished with him!’ Willie sobbed.


	12. Twelve: written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie deals with a first time  
> -  
> Alex falls hard and not in the good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Panic attack

Willie’s head was full of clouds. Everything seemed to be crystal clear yet so confusing.

_ Parents, Alex, fog shit! _

The world went blurry and the pit in Willie’s stomach became a sinkhole. He was falling. He couldn’t breathe.

Julie leaned down next to him. “Willie, you’re having a panic attack. Listen to me very carefully please.”

Alex fought against the white that was wrapped around him. He punched and kicked at nothing. He tried using his gift but didn't have nearly enough practice to be good.

He yelled, “What do you want from me!”

A voice he couldn’t locate responded, “I want purity. But you’re too powerful to kill. You’ll be fixed, then you’ll be recruited.”

Alex kicked around more and tried using his gift to part the fog, barely making a rift big enough to see through. He saw himself above the school. A fall that would kill him if he decided to jump out he sat back and decided to think happy thoughts.

_ Willie kissing me. His lips are so soft and pretty, and nice. _

_ Cuddling with Luke. He’s so warm and sweet. I love him so much. _

_ Learning to weave flower crowns with Reggie. I’m not very good at it but I always come out of it with something new to wear. _

_ Memory Gardens with Julie. If I’m sad, she’ll just sit and listen because she’s awesome. _

_ Dancing with Flynn. She’s a lot better than me in my opinion but she insists she’s not. _

_ Bobby standing up for me. He’s not a bully like his sister would want him to be and I’ll never be able to thank him enough. _

Alex let out a giggle and relaxed.

“What’s so funny?” the voice asked.

“Ah nothing, nothing. Just thinking about good stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact that my friends are tailing us.”  
“WHAT?”

The fog stopped its movement for a second almost as if it was looking backward. Alex took the opportunity to open a rift underneath himself and he fell.

“Should’ve thought this though, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alex yelled.

As he fell, he heard the fog say, “I’ll see you again.”

Then he was in the ocean.

Willie let Julie lead him through breaths. It was almost helpful until he heard Alex’s screams. He jumped up and started sprinting toward the noise, his legs and lungs burning.

“Alex!” he called. He got no response so he kept moving. “Lexi! Alex Mercer!” He ran until he found himself at the ocean. With no further thought, he stripped down to his underwear and ran into the ocean, dunking his head underwater.

The salt burned his eyes but he refused to stop looking for Alex. After three minutes of seeing nothing, he hurried back to the surface just for another breath before dunking his head back under the water. When he thought he saw something, the seaweed took him around his legs. He started being yanked back toward the shore. He ripped seaweed out of the ground just for it to be replaced with new ropes binding his arms. When he reached dry land, he saw Reggie’s eyes glowing a green color. He jumped at Reggie, careful not to yell despite the anger bubbling underneath.

“Reg, why would you do that? I thought I saw him!” Willie said with his hands on Reggie’s shoulders.

“You would’ve died looking!” Reggie shot back.

“I’m willing to die for him! I love him!”

“We love him too but this isn’t the way to go about it!”

“I have to save him! He could be drowning!”

“You would’ve drowned! Do you think Alex would want you to die on the  _ chance  _ he’s in there somewhere? It’s the ocean, Willie, we could look for years and not find—”

“Hey.”

Everyone looked at a soaking wet Alex who was standing awkwardly in the ocean. Willie ran over to Alex and kissed him hard enough that they fell under the water.

“Lex, I’m so glad you’re safe,” he said once they had walked back to the sand.

“Yeah, I’m safe,” Alex said. “And there’s something you guys need to know.”


	13. Thirteen: Written by Ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival is imminent, but who can be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: References to non-con, violence, derogatory language, slurs.

Moments after saying this, Alex had slumped to the ground, looking as peaceful as though he was in sleep.

Caleb had enchanted Alex to follow him, drifting along in the air, after he had sent Professor Winslow’s body to do the same, making its way to the infirmary where it would be protected until burial could be arranged. Caleb looked afraid, and the students were deathly silent as they walked into the Academy.

If he was afraid, this must be something deeply concerning.

‘Where are Nick and Carrie?’ He yelled, Luke grabbing Reggie’s hand as the raven-haired boy flinched violently.

‘They didn’t come to class,’ Julie said firmly. ‘None of us have seen them since last night.’

‘If you do see them, keep away.’ Caleb said sternly. ‘I don’t think they realise what they’ve gotten involved with.’

‘What do you mean? If Carrie’s done something, I need to know, I’m her brother, damnit!’ Bobby yelled.

He didn’t understand why his sister did the things she did but he still loved her.

Caleb exhaled. ‘That figure in the forest is what is known as an Oracle of the Gone. They’re barely alive, some believe they are remnants of the beings that existed before the Earth was born. The leading theory is that they were once all-knowing beings, but time has degraded them and they’ve become nothing more than beasts, doing the bidding of Dark Magic. Someone has brought an Oracle into the Academy, and I have my reasons to suspect it may be Nick and Carrie.’

‘What did it want with Alex?’ Willie said, shaking.

‘The one who has control of the Oracle can provide it a series of tasks. Once those tasks are set the creature is unstoppable. It would seem, taking Alex was once of its tasks.’

‘But if it’s unstoppable, what’s stopping it from coming for Alex?’ Reggie gasped.

Caleb sighed. ‘At the moment, the Academy’s enchantments are holding it, barring it from entering. That and my magics. But if I’m right, and Nick and Carrie are involved, they may invite it willing in, like a vampire. This is why I’m placing the Academy under a Danforth Lock, which will help to keep it out, even if it invited in. Nobody will be able enter or exit the Academy until the Lock is removed, which may be some days. I need to get Alex to my study and ward him with protections, I might be able to put a shade over him.’

‘What’s a shade?’ Willie asked.

‘A shade acts as a barrier, it should be able to hide Alex from the Oracle. Even if it was inches from him it wouldn’t recognise him as its target. I need all of you to go to the dorms, but if you see Carrie or Nick, keep away from them at all costs. Don’t alert them to what you know, just avoid them. You usually manage quite well.’ Caleb finished, clicking his fingers. Alex’s unconscious form drifted after him, as he turned away from the cluster of students.

Willie hurried after him.

‘I thought I said to go to the dorms, Rosen.’ Caleb said frostily.

‘You did. But I won’t leave Alex. I didn’t stop the Oracle taking him before, I won’t let him be at risk again. And no offence, sir, everything has given me the impression you don’t like gay people like me or Alex, so I won’t leave his side.’ Willie finished as they turned the corner into the large office that formed Caleb’s study.

‘Would you look at that, he has one brain cell.’ A voice sneered. Willie turned around to see Nick scowling at him. Carrie was there too, but she wasn’t smiling.

She looked terrified.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t understand what he had planned.’ She whimpered.

Willie made to grab Alex, but found himself staring in horror as Caleb opened the window, through which the Oracle drifted easily. Caleb snapped his fingers and Willie felt himself freeze in place.

‘You were right not to trust me around your boy toy,’ Caleb drawled, waving his hand and the door locking behind them. ‘I can’t stand what you freaks do. But don’t you worry, once we’re done, maybe you can have what’s left. He’ll be little more than a rag doll you can fuck, but that’s all that matters to your sort.’

The Oracle stood alongside Caleb, with Nick now moving to stand on the other side.

‘Let’s prepare the boy to be harvested for the Arrival.’ Caleb said, and the Oracle waved its gloved hand. Willie strained on the spot, willing his feet to move, but found himself only able to scream as Alex drifted behind the Oracle and Nick, floating through an archway and into the darkness.

‘I don’t understand, why are you doing this? What’s the Arrival?’ Caleb swung his arm, and a chair shot across the room, knocking into the back of Willie’s legs so he found himself sat in it. A repeat of the motion saw Carrie dragged across the room in the chair she was bound to, her eyes shining with terrified tears.

‘I didn’t know, I didn’t. Nick got in my head. I’m sorry. Oh my god, we’re gonna die.’ Carrie sobbed.

‘I am talking, you will listen!’ Caleb roared, and Carrie fell silent, trying to stifle her tears.

‘Let us start at the very beginning. Once there was a world of magical purity. The Covens kept things sacred and pure, interaction with the non-magical world was forbidden. Then, dissenters started to spoil things, explorers went out into the non-magical world and found things they loved, people they felt were suitable breeding partners. This continued to escalate, and the corruptions grew deeper. Men began to feel they could lie down with men, racial purity was lost. It was time for a group of visionaries to make things right.’

‘You’re disgusting.’ Willie spat. ‘Trying to frame the past as this golden age when it was just a place where bigotry was accepted.’

Caleb raised an eyebrow. ‘It makes sense you hold these attitudes; your parents were no better than you. Always coming to Coven meetings, pushing this ‘inclusive’ nonsense. That’s part of why they had to go. I didn’t send the Oracle for them though; they didn’t deserve the distinction of dying at its hand. That’s why they had to be terminated by a lower magical being, a warlock for hire.

Professor Winslow, she got the honour of a death at the hands of the Oracle. Her family used to be so pure, but she came to me, one night last term, telling me how happy she was, that her son wanted to marry a man he’d met. I couldn’t let that be the footnote to end her once noble bloodline, stubbed out by pointless sin. So, I kept my feelings hidden, and I made arrangements. Imagine her devastation when just a few weeks later, a freak accident killed her only son, the day before his wedding. Then today, I let the Oracle remove her.

Once it is finished preparing the Arrival, I will release it to hunt your friends. So much impurity for it to cleanse.’

‘I still don’t understand, where does Alex come into this?’ Willie grunted, feeling sick at the things Caleb described.

‘Ah, poor Alexander doesn’t know his place in this story either. His parents hated his sin, but they tried to protect him still. They tried to keep him from the Academy, tried to hide his magical gifts. Not that they needed to bother, he seems largely inadequate, as a son, and as a magically gifted person. No, poor Alexander is that rare thing. A pure soul, and even better, a virgin. He’s so marvellously untainted, he had to be the vessel for the Arrival.

See, what we’ve been doing is coordinating the killings of various sinners around the Magical World, perfectly arranged so a pattern couldn’t be drawn. Your parents were just a part of a large puzzle, and now everything is coming together.

Once Alexander is ready, the souls of those we’ve killed with be channelled through him, which will open the Archway of the Justified. Through the Archway, the Defenders of Virtue will descend, sweeping the Earth in their glorious rapture, and judgment will be placed on every living magical soul on this planet. Any found not to meet their standards will be harvested, and their magic will be transferred to me. I will then take my place as the Unquestioned Ruler of the Magical World, and from there we will go to war on the Mortal World.’

Willie was disgusted, and as he turned to Carrie, he could see she was similarly horrified.

‘What happens to us? When this is done?’ Carrie said, straining at her restraints.

‘Nick has made a request to have you for his plaything.’ Caleb said, looking at her with disdain. ‘Which you should be incredibly grateful for, his request will save you from being harvested. No such luck for your brother though, he’ll die with your sorry excuse for parents. And Willie, I’m sure you can figure out that you’re not long for this world, so you'll wanna have your fun with what's left of Alex quickly.’

Julie was scanning books furiously, hunched over a desk with the rest of the gang. They were all flying through textbooks, seeing if there was anything, they could do to help protect Alex.

‘I’m not seeing anything about a shade, are you guys?’ She said, her brow furrowed with confusion.

‘I can’t see the Oracle, either.’ Reggie said, staring out of the window, a book in hand.

‘There’s no sign of Carrie or Nick either.’ Bobby said, his face ashen.

‘You don’t think… there’s something wrong?’ Luke said.

‘Like, we’ve been through the entirety of the Complete Magical Compendium, and there’s not one reference to a shade. Something doesn’t feel right.’ He finished, staring at his friends.

‘Guys!’ Flynn said, her voice shaking. ‘I found this about a Danforth Lock. It’s not what Caleb said. It doesn’t keep things out, only in.’

‘So he was wrong?’ Reggie said, frowning. ‘No…’ Julie said. ‘I think he’s lied to us. We need to get Willie and Alex.’

* * *

Alex was lost in dreams. He felt so cosy, drifting in his mind through clouds that felt like cotton. He smiled to himself, blinking. Then he saw it.

The Oracle stood in the clouds ahead of him, it’s voice ringing in his ears.

‘I said we’d meet again. This time you mustn’t struggle, I’ll only enjoy it more. Be a good boy.’

_No, no, no, no._

‘Let go of your world, boy. There’s nothing for you here.’

‘T-that’s not true, I have my friends, I have Willie.’ Alex protested, his voice sounded small in the infinite space.

‘Explain this then.’ The Oracle said, and an image appeared.

Caleb and Willie in an office, snatched bits of watery audio coming through the fog and dancing into Alex’s ears.

_‘He’ll be little more than a rag doll you can fuck, but that’s all that matters to you—'_

_‘At least he’ll stop holding out on me, I was so close to getting in his jeans earlier, the little tease.’_

‘That can’t, he… no. Willie wouldn’t take about me like that, he’s been so patient.’

The Oracle stood in place, the image changing now. Alex winced as he watched himself thrashing in bed, murmuring words in his sleep.

_‘Mom. Dad. Faggot. I’m sorry. I haven’t. I wouldn’t. Luke. Please. Don’t.’_

‘If he loves you, why would he have the boy Nick record this?’

‘He wouldn’t!’ Alex screamed. ‘He’s kind, and sweet, and his kisses are like honey and a taste I can’t place!’

As Alex yelled this, he felt the clouds below him wobbling.

_Maybe I can escape again._

‘He’s beautiful, and he makes me feel like I’m safe. I feel like I could lose my virginity to him and it would feel good. He likes my friends, he was understanding when he thought I was with Luke..’

Luke’s face appeared in his mind, the boy smiling as he hugged Willie. The clouds trembled again.

‘Luke defended me when Nick accused me of watching him shower. He held me as I cried and told me I was always going to be safe around him.’

Another tremor from the clouds.

Alex smiled, the face of Reggie appearing in the expanses of his mind.

‘My second week at the Academy, Reggie made me a flower crown with rainbow flowers, and when he gave it to me, he whispered that he loved me being who I was, and my parents were fools not to see I’m a good person.’

Bobby’s face shimmered into view, grinning, as the clouds shook.

‘Bobby showed me photos from when his Dads’ got married and made me promise he could come to my wedding one day.’ Alex grinned at the memory.

An image of Julie appeared, in the Memory Gardens, a rumble of thunder coming from the cloud form below Alex.

‘Julie tended to my cuts and bruises after I tried to enchant a mug of hot chocolate and blew up the grill.’ He laughed at the memory. ‘Definitely not my area of expertise.’

Next, an image of Flynn danced into view.

‘Flynn’s the only person I know who loves dancing to ABBA as much as I do, and she never makes me feel bad about the music I like.’

Then, there _he_ was, a flash of lightning bouncing around the space.

‘Willie… so beautiful, so hot, I think the night of the Blood Moon Dance, I might see if he wants to spend the night with me, we could go all the way or just do other stuff maybe, and I know he’d be supportive either way.’

The Oracle looked downwards, and Alex smiled, as rain poured upwards from the clouds below.

‘I’m gonna go, now.’ Alex said. ‘I’ve got a gorgeous boy I wanna kiss waiting for me.’

Alex slipped down through the clouds, becoming wet but then feeling dry instantly.

* * *

Alex gasped, waking up to find himself on an operating table. He looked down and found himself naked, blushing terribly as he tried to cover himself.

He screamed as the Oracle stood by the table, turning to Nick.

‘This vessel is a failure. He is not a pure soul. He has carnal thoughts. He has hope that cannot be broken. The Arrival is imminent, a new host is required.’

Nick looked shaken. ‘I, I don’t understand. He’s a loser, he's a virgin. I heard them talking about it.’

The Oracle did not respond.

Alex leapt off the bed, grabbing his pink hoodie off a railing where it had been discarded and running towards the door. Nick went to chase after him but found himself seized in the grip of the Oracle.

‘Get off me, let me go. I am your Master; you will listen to me!’ Nick snarled, struggling in the vice like grip of the Oracle.

Alex tried the door, panicking as he found it locked.

_Of course._

‘Caleb! Help me!’ Nick screamed as the Oracle wrestled the boy towards the operating table.

‘You are impure. You are not a pure soul. You are not satisfactory.’

‘I am your Master, unhand me, you freak!’

As Alex pulled his hoodie on, thankful that it was baggy enough to cover his modesty, he winced, hearing Nick slammed down on the operating table’s cold surface.

_‘Caleb!’_

Alex could hear the sounds of magic on the other side of the door.

He heard Reggie yelling, followed by Julie shrieking.

‘The Arrival is imminent. If a pure soul is not provided, the Arrival will fail. This is the last time the Arrival will be possible this millennia.’ The Oracle said.

Alex did not want to stay to find out what the Arrival was. Lifting his hand, he concentrated all his energy on the doorway. There was a monumental crashing, and the door remained in place. The wall around it however, crumbled into dust.

‘Willie!!’

‘Alex!’


	14. Fourteen: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go for a much needed drink after the chaos of the attempted Arrival, Alex and Willie talk about what happened to Alex in the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Discussion of sexual assault, mild references to alcoholism

Willie ran to Alex, not even noting his state of dress before sweeping him into a mind-melting kiss. Remembering where they were, they decided to move to the girls’ dorm. “Alex, I was so worried! I’m so sorry, I should’ve protected you.”

“You did, Willie. All of you did. When I was trapped by the Oracle, you guys saved me. I love you guys so much.”

Reggie spoke up. “Wait, how did we save you?”

Alex threw himself at Reggie, pulling him into a hug. “The Oracle tried to lie to me. Make me think I was alone. With you guys though, I know I’m not alone. You guys are my family.”

Reggie’s eyes watered and he buried himself in Alex’s chest. “We love you too. We love you more than we’ll ever be able to say.”

“Can confirm,” Julie added, raising her hand.

Alex turned to Willie. “Crop top?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.” Willie placed his hands on the back of Alex’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Alex felt Willie’s tongue trying to get into his mouth and Alex pushed back. Willie’s tongue swept over the spot where Alex tended to bite himself which turned out to be especially sensitive. When Alex gasped, Willie pushed Alex against a wall and held his hands over his head as much as he could.

“Welp, guess that’s our cue, guys,” Flynn noted. “Let’s get food.”

Everyone else shuffled out while Alex broke a hand free and fisted Willie’s shirt. He pulled him closer while also lowering Willie toward the ground. Willie pulled away while Alex kept his legs on either side of Willie’s hips above him.

“Lex,” Willie breathed.

“Yeah?”

“Did you really call me ‘Crop top’?” Alex blushed. “Uh, yeah, it’s what Luke calls you sometimes, I guess I picked it up.”

Willie pushed a kiss against Alex’s lips. “I love it.”

They kissed each other until their lips were swollen at which point Willie asked, “How far do you wanna go today?”

Alex looked around nervously. “Let’s stay like this. Can we wait just a bit longer? I think I know when I wanna go all the way, I promise you won’t have to wait long.”

Willie put his hands in Alex’s hair. “I’ll wait forever if it means I get to keep kissing the cute boy above me.” He smashed Alex’s face into his, losing himself for what felt like an eternity.

Alex and Willie were hoping to watch a movie an hour later, still panting hard. Willie had something on his mind.

“Hey, remember when you said ‘I love you guys so much’?”

Alex looked at Willie, still looking for something to watch.

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“Did that include me?”

Alex smiled. “I did not just spend an hour of time I could be using to practice just to not mean it. Of course I love you.”

Willie lay on Alex’s lap. “I love you too.”

Alex took his lip between his teeth as a nervous tick before Willie pulled it away from him.

A million things racing through his head, Alex decided on, “Why?”

“Why do I love you?”

Alex nodded shamefully.

Willie answered, “You’re smart. Funny and sarcastic. Super sweet. You’re like, all five types of good-looking.”

“Five types?” “Cute, hot, handsome, pretty, sexy,” Willie listed off. “Oh, and you’re a great kisser. Your lips are so soft and you taste like vanilla. And the things you do with your tongue…”

“Willie.”

“Right. Anyway, yeah. I can’t even describe all of the ways I love you. Just take my word for it, you’re amazing.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I know I said I might know when I wanna go all the way with you but I might hold out, I’m sorry. I’m a little scared of sex.”

“Hm, any reason? I’m a virgin too if it helps.”

Alex stroked Willie’s cheek. “Do you have the mental capacity to deal with my problems right now?”

Willie responded with a nod.

“Then I think it’s time I told you what happened to me one day just over a year ago.”

* * *

Luke brought another round of shots for the table of his friends. While they were underaged, the bartender was understanding when they explained what they had been through and trusted them to stay out of trouble. Reggie chose not to drink.

It reminded him of his dad, though he didn’t mind his friends partaking.

“You guys should see your faces,” he mused. “I can almost tell what type of drunk you all are just by looking at you.”

Bobby slurred out, “Prove it. I bet you ten bucks and one magical favor.”

Reggie pointed at everyone as he listed them. “Julie doesn’t have a personality change, Flynn is angrier, you’re silly, and Luke is horny. Did I get it?”

Everyone nodded and Reggie held a hand out for Bobby to place the money in his palm. Bobby grumbled and took a wad of cash from his pocket, putting it in Reggie’s hand, Reggie beaming as he pocketed it just to blow it all sometime within the week.

Reggie swirled his soda. “You guys gonna be able to make it back to school? We should probably pack our stuff since the headmaster is evil and all.’

Julie nodded. “We’ll be fine. Even if we have to kick Willie and Alex out of our room.”

She gestured to the bartender to let her know not to serve their table anymore.

Reggie smiled at her, not missing the way Bobby deflated ever so slightly at the thought of Alex and Willie’s makeout session.

* * *

Alex sighed. “Okay, so I was at the library one day studying for a test. I stayed pretty late so I was super tired when I walked home. I was only fifteen, so I didn’t have my license yet. I was walking by this concert hall, ‘The Orpheum,’ when I heard someone behind me.

Before I could react, my hands were pinned to my sides as some man, probably in his late thirties, early forties pushed me into an alleyway. He told me he had friends nearby. He told me to ‘be a good boy.’

I knew what he meant, and I knew he’d hurt me if I resisted or did anything he didn’t like.

I was so scared that my first time would be… _like that_. I-I… I just took it. I didn’t even try.

He pulled my j-j-jeans down and I hated myself for standing there.

For studying late.

For being so fucked up that I had given him some hint to my being gay and he took it as a signal.

It felt like my fault.

He put his hand in my underwear and started… touching me. He sucked hickeys into my neck.

He told me I was ‘being so good for him.’ I heard some laughter all around me so I knew he was telling the truth when he said he had friends around.

He grabbed my ass and started to get off on my leg.

I started to cry.

I internally begged for someone to help me. Then someone did.

They yelled from across the street and the man took off.

I pulled my jeans up and went home to tell my parents.

They looked me in my eyes and laughed. They said I deserved it for being me. I never went back to that library.”

Willie had tears in his eyes when Alex finished. Alex had started to hiccup out sobs.

Willie pulled Alex into a hug and let him cry, whispering soft reassurances in his ear.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You’re so strong and brave, I love you so much. You’re beautiful, Lexi.”

Alex’s tears made his eyes burn and made Willie’s heart ache.

Alex sighed and took Willie’s hand, leading him to the boys’ dorm where they both chose to stay on the couch and sleep there, knowing they’d have to pack their stuff in the morning.

“Okay,” Alex whispered. “Maybe we’re both a little fucked.”

That night, neither of them slept well


	15. Fifteen: Written by Ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new head of the Academy arrives, but where is Caleb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Moderate gore

The next morning, Alex sleepily turned on the couch to see Willie sat bolt upright across from him, Luke sat next to him, staring out of the window.

‘Hey, guys. What’s up?’

‘G-morning beautiful. Just keeping a watch out for Caleb and Nick.'

‘What happened with them?’

Luke explained how when Alex and Willie had gone with Caleb to this study, the others had been looking for spells to help protect Alex when they realised that Caleb was lying about what was happening. Then they’d ran to Caleb’s study, blasting the door of its hinges and found Carrie tied to her chair.  
Carrie had screamed at them to go through the archway, to stop what was going to happen to Alex. 

Caleb had apparently disappeared out of the window in a cloud of smoke as The Oracle’s voice, unnaturally amplified, kept intoning that a pure host was required for the Arrival. Then the others had prepared to fight Nick if they needed to, but found they couldn’t get the door to the operating theatre open, and it wouldn’t blast off. Then, there’d been a huge bang as the wall exploded.

‘And there you were, wearing just a hoodie, running straight into crop-top’s arms.’ Luke smiled.

‘So, where’s Nick? The Oracle was hurting him when I was trying to get out.’ Alex said, feeling his breathing increase in speed.

‘That is something we’re still investigating,’ A new voice said, and Willie whipped round to face the door. A stern woman in pristine purple robes entered, followed by a bleary eyed Julie, Flynn and Carrie.

‘Boys, come downstairs, quickly please.’ The woman called, and moments later Bobby and Reggie appeared 

‘I’m Professor Corey, I’ve been appointed to take over the Academy as of today. The Magical Law Enforcement and I are currently conducting a full investigation into what Covington has done here. Thankfully Nick kept trinkets and clippings of news coverage, which has helped us link together all the murders that Caleb coordinated for the Arrival.

The problem is that the lunar convergence that facilitates the potential Arrival does not expire until the Blood Moon. It has been suggested that you will all remain here for your safety and education. Protection Squadrons have been sent to all your families, and the Academy is now under the Protection of these squadrons. 

It is anticipated that these restrictions can be eased either when Covington and Nick are apprehended, or when the Blood Moon has passed, whichever comes first. After the Blood Moon there is no way that the Arrival could happen for another millennia.

We need you to cooperate with us, so we can keep you safe. We are aware of the use of passageways into the town, and these are now guarded for your protection by the Squadrons. Anyone found trying to leave the Academy will be disciplined severely. 

I am aware that Covington had enforced gender segregation of your living spaces, which I do not see as being necessary. However, I do expect you to be respectful. Am I clear?’

A mumbled chorus of agreement followed, which Professor Corey smiled at. ‘Very good, now, I just need to speak with Mr Mercer alone.’

Alex’s eyes widened and he shuffled awkwardly on the couch. 

‘Me?’

‘Yes, I understand if you’d feel more comfortable with someone else being here too, so please select one of your classmates.’ She smiled tightly as Alex grabbed Willie’s hand.

‘Very good, that’ll save me seeking you out later, Mr Rosen. Now, the rest of you are free to go, if you see the Squadrons, just introduce yourselves. They will recognise you from student files.’

The others shuffled out, Reggie sliding his arm around Bobby, who looked close to tears. Alex saw this and made a mental note to catch up with Bobby later.

Professor Corey sat on the armchair opposite the sofa, smiling warmly at the two boys who were now holding each other’s hands on the sofa.

‘First, let me say to you, Mr Rosen, I am deeply sorry for what Covington had done to your family. Your parents were some of the best people from our coven, always looking for ways to make things better.’ 

Willie smiled a little. Thinking about when he was younger, he did remember rifling through one of his Mom’s photo albums, and seeing a photo of his Mom with a woman who, given a few less wrinkles and darker hair, could have been this Professor standing in front of him…

‘Thank you. It’s still pretty raw, but I’m trying to push forward.’

Professor Corey nodded softy, then turned to Alex. ‘Now, Mr Mercer. I am also so sorry for what was done to you. I’m so impressed you managed to resist the Oracle. Can I ask, how did you manage? Very few people have faced the Oracle and lived to tell the tale.’

Alex smiled. ‘It wanted to crush my spirit. It said there was nothing here for me to hold onto. It was wrong. It underestimated how much I love my friends.’ He finished, squeezing Willie’s hand. 

‘Well the world doesn’t know it, but you saved everyone on this Earth. If the Arrival had been successful, it would have given Covington all the power he needed to wage war on the Mortal World and anyone he deemed fit.’

Alex didn’t know what to say to that, so he just blushed and shrugged.

‘I also want to stress to both of you, and I will reinforce this at the next assembly we have, that the way Covington allowed people to treat you in this Academy because of your sexual orientation will not be allowed going forward. This Academy is a place where you should feel free to be yourselves, and not have to be bullied by people who think they’re superior.’

‘Thank you, Professor Corey. It means a lot.’ Willie said, smiling at Alex, who seemed to be more relaxed than Willie had seen him before.

Many miles away, in a small boatyard, Caleb stood, towering over Nick. The Oracle was facing the wall of the dingy warehouse.

‘You promised me that that boy was pure. I tasked you with monitoring him, why do you think I refused his requests to have a different dorm room? You were meant to keep his spirits low, and stop him from feeling safe.’

‘Caleb, I tried…’ Nick whimpered. 

‘Not hard enough, clearly. I think you need more discipline. Maybe it’s time to show you my true form.’  
‘What?’ Nick spluttered, the word dying in his mouth as Caleb shifted into an incomprehensible creature. Nick wanted to move, but found himself frozen in place as the creature that was Caleb pounced, it’s slick, wet jaws seizing onto his neck. 

Nick felt his blood running cold as the creature fed, its mandibles tearing into his skin.

‘What are you? You’re not... human... you’re not pure!’ Nick whimpered weakly as the creature continued to suck on his neck. 

‘I am the future and the past. I am the conclusion of human form, purified, ascended.’ The creature said, Nick slumping to the ground as the jaws holding his neck released.

‘What have you done to me?’ Nick mumbled weakly, feeling his heartrate slowing.

‘I’ve made you better. You were a puppet for me before, but now the strings are so much easier to pull. I have control of your blood. If you fail me, or displease me, I will stop your weak little heart.’

Nick sobbed as the creature moved into the darkness of the warehouse, pausing by a window.

‘Listen, there’s prey outside.’ It snarled, before it shot through the window, seizing the fishermen walking though the rain, tearing their bodies asunder easily.

Nick felt sick as he heard the creature feasting on the men outside, reaching for his neck tentatively, but finding his neck unmarked apart from a small bruise.

In the corner, The Oracle had taken everything in. It enjoyed what it felt, such delicious fear and agony, the sound of wet blood making it feel more alive than it had in millennia.


	16. Sixteen: written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Bobby have some confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Self-harm, blood, implied breakdown, brief panic attack, mentioned rape.

Alex ran into Reggie’s room that he shared with Bobby where the latter was weeping into a pillow.

“I’m so fucking stupid!” he groaned.

Reggie smiled from beside Bobby. “Yeah, a little.” Bobby swatted his leg but the sobs did lessen.

Bobby whined. “I fucking hate myself, I hate having feelings, holy shit!”

Alex knocked on the wall. “Hey,” he said from across the room.

Reggie looked down at Bobby and ruffled his hair. “I’ll leave you two alone, I’m gonna find Luke.” He raced from the room and down the stairs.

Alex took Reggie's place next to Bobby. “Hey, man. Are you feeling okay?”

“No.” Bobby turned to look at Alex with red and puffy eyes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Bobby’s next sentence was icy and sent chills down Alex’s spine.  _ “Not with you.” _

Alex jumped back. “What? Bobby, you can tell me anything. You were my first friend here.

Bobby spoke pointedly. “Go. Away. I’d rather talk to Julie.”

Alex subconsciously registered that Reggie wasn’t in the room, leaving him free to yell. “What’s your problem dude?” he screamed. “Why’re you being such an asshole?”

Bobby sat upright and got in Alex’s face, speaking slowly and firmly. “It’s not your fault. But I don’t want to see you. Not anytime soon. Just stay out of my way for now, and there won’t be a problem.” Bobby grabbed his bag and left. Alex felt the beginnings of a panic attack set in.

_ Fuck, he hates me. I must’ve done something wrong. Shit, I’m spiraling. _

Alex looked in the hall before sinking his teeth into his lip. He was hurt, yes, but he was grounded. His panic attack was almost as if it never existed and Alex grinned toothily with blood-stained teeth. Then Reggie walked back in.

* * *

Bobby brushed past Reggie, who was heading up the stairs again. Bobby stomped to Julie.

“Jules, I need help,” he said.

Julie flinched, feeling his despair and seeing his tears. “What’s wrong, dude?

Bobby shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, just please, make me happy. Use your power so I stop feeling like this.”

“You know I can’t do that, Bobby.”

“You can’t or you won’t?”

“I won’t. You need to process your emotions in a healthy way. If you’re not talking, I’m not helping. And I do have ways to coax the truth out of you.” When Bobby kept his lips sealed, Julie focused on his feelings. Twisted sadness into a mix of pity and acceptance. Bobby opened his mouth immediately.

Bobby hugged her tightly. “Everything sucks! My dads almost died, Carrie almost died, I just lost Alex! I thought it was a small crush but fuck, Jules, I think I love him. I love him, and I lost him, my best friend.”

Julie hugged him back, refusing to use her gift again until Bobby had processed his feelings. “How’d you lose Alex?” she asked.

“I pushed him away. I told him I didn’t want to see him because I was just so upset and confused because I couldn’t just tell him how I feel! He’s happy with Willie. I’m happy for him. I just feel so left out. I felt like I was losing him to Willie, but it’s my fault. I’m such an ass. I just wanted to hurt him before he could hurt me and now I can’t take it back. He hates me, I know it.”

Julie grit her teeth. “I won’t lie to you. He might. But you have to try to make up with him. Alex is really forgiving. And who knows, he might be willing to date both of you.”

Bobby smiled unsteadily. “Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Jules, I’ll talk to him now.”

Bobby raced back up the stairs where the door to his room was now shut. He knocked.

“Don’t come in!” he heard Alex call back.

_ Oh. Okay. _

Bobby slunk into Alex’s room, sat in his bed, and broke down.

* * *

Reggie was freaking out. Alex had bit his lip  _ that hard?  _ Was it on purpose? Why did he seem so happy about it? A knock on the door sounded and Alex called almost immediately, “Don’t come in!”

Alex felt high. His head was up in the clouds and since he didn’t want to think anymore, he didn’t. He let a cozy fog into his mind and let out a dreamy sigh. Reggie almost slapped him across the face.

“Alex, talk to me, bud— oh shit!”

Alex opened his mouth and a significant amount of blood poured onto the ground and down his mouth.

“Hmm?” he questioned, not even fully recognizing that someone was talking to him.

“Alex, did you do this on purpose?”

“Hmm?”

“Alex.”

“Hmm?”

_ “Alex.” _

“Hmm?”

Reggie channeled his gift into his voice, trying to get through to Alex. “ALEX!”

Alex snapped out of his trance. “Yes, Reg? Why are you here, you should go.”

Reggie ran his thumb along Alex’s bottom lip and Alex moaned. Both of their faces turned red.

Alex started to apologize. “Sorry, Reg, it’s just that sometimes Willie does that with his tongue, and please don’t tell him I bit my lip again, enough people are mad at me.”

Reggie flinched at the mention of Bobby. “Lex, you hurt yourself?”

“Sometimes,” Alex responded bashfully, swallowing down a glob of blood.

“Oh, no, Lexi. Why?”

“It makes me feel like I’m in control. And because I deserve it. You know what happened, I should’ve stopped it. And Bobby hates me. It’s all my fault.”

Reggie gasped. “How could you say that? You think you, a fifteen-year-old could’ve stopped a grown man from  _ raping  _ you? Because that’s what it was, Alex. It was rape, and rape is never,  _ ever _ the victim’s fault.”

Alex frowned. “Hey, I’ve lost a lot of blood, huh?”

Reggie frowned back. “Yeah…?”

Alex held up a peace sign before he fell sideways and blacked out.


	17. Seventeen: Written by Ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby reaches out for support from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Violence, references to sexual content/situations

Bobby held his phone in his hand, listening to the sound of it dialling mingling with his own jagged breathing.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up._

‘Hello, Bobby!’ Trevor Wilson’s voice was just how his son always loved it, so bright and full of joy. It made Bobby smile in spite of the anguish he felt.

‘Is that Bobby?’ David called from in the background, hurrying to his husbands’ side, and Bobby heard his Dads jostling with the phone to put it on speakerphone.

‘Dads…’ Bobby said, how voice a sad tremor. Everything felt too much for him, and he started to sob.

‘Bobby, what is it, what’s wrong?’ Trevor said.

‘I just wanted to hear your voices, it’s nothing really.’ Bobby replied shakily, trying to steady himself.

‘Bobby… you know Doctor Renshaw said how important it was for you to not minimise your feelings.’ David spoke softly, his heart aching for his son.

‘You can tell us anything, you know that?’ Trevor added.

‘It’s just, I… what do I do if I like someone, but they like someone else? And its worse than that, because it feels like the person I like, the boy I like, Alex, he doesn’t see me anymore.’

There was a moment of silence on the line, as his Dads took in what he said, but then Bobby spoke again, his pace increasing as he found himself getting more upset.

‘And I made it worse, I pushed Alex away, so he didn’t get to see what I’m feeling, and now I think I’ve ruined things. Alex would never have looked at me anyway, he’s so beautiful and I’m just… _me_. But now I don’t think he’ll even be my friend, and then there’s all this twisted stuff going on. Caleb was going to have you guys killed, and Carrie, she was gonna be given to Nick as a sex slave apparently, and I don’t think she’s gonna get better, she seems so shattered by whatever mind control or influence they had on her. It’s been so terrifying, she’s been like a whole other person, like, she was so cruel, she was homophobic, for god’s sake, and I knew it wasn’t like her, but I felt powerless to stop her.’

‘Bobby…’ David said sadly.

‘I’m sorry,’ Bobby replied wetly. ‘I wish I was better. I wish you guys had a son who was good enough.’

‘Bobby Wilson, you and your sister are the best thing that ever happened to us! Now listen, son. We were happy together, but we always wanted to have a family, to show them the love that we didn’t have from our families. The moment we saw you and Carrie in those children’s homes, we knew you were the ones for us.’ Trevor said, and Bobby could feel the tears in his father’s voice.

‘We love you so much son,’ David added, and Bobby listened, tears splashing down his face. ‘The only thing you have to do is be yourself. I know you’re hurting from the way things have gone down with Alex, but you can get through this. You should be honest with him; you boys have been close from the moment you met. If he doesn’t like you that way, it will hurt, I’m not going to lie to you. But you must be honest about your feelings, otherwise they will eat at you.’

‘I love you guys so much; I was so scared they were gonna hurt you.’

‘We love you too, son. So, so, much. We’re under armed guard now, it’s all very dramatic but we feel safe. Don’t worry about Carrie, we’ve arranged for Doctor Renshaw to be allowed into the Academy twice a week to see her, they can try and rebuild her sense of self.’

‘Okay,’ Bobby said softly, wiping his tears on his sleeve as the bell rang out. ‘I have to go for dinner, I love you guys.’

‘We love you too.’ The Dads chorused.

‘What you told us, about liking a boy. We’re proud of you for saying that. We know it’s not always easy.’

‘Thank you, I knew you’d be okay with it, but a little part of me was scared you’d be upset, I guess.’

‘What kind of parents would we be if we turned on you for something like that?’ David said softly.

There was the sound of people in the corridor, so Bobby spoke quickly.

‘I guess. I have to go. I love you guys so much, Dads. I’ll call on the weekend?’

‘Make sure you do, we love you too, son!’ Bobby hung up, pocketing the phone and turning to see Alex walking down the corridor.

‘Hey.’ Bobby said softly.

‘Hey? _Hey?_ I don’t get it Bobby; you can’t make me feel like utter shit and then just turn around and be like hey!’ Alex said hotly, quickening his pace towards the dining hall. Bobby hurried after him.

‘Alex, please! I was wrong to act out like that. I’m sorry. I’m stupid. I wish I wasn’t like this. I, I, I…’

Alex turned, his face full of worry as he saw Bobby’s face reddening, Bobby gasping for air.

‘Bobby? Bobby! Oh my god, someone help us, please!!’ Alex screamed, steadying Bobby’s impact as the boy began to slump to the floor. ‘

Oh my god, help. Help!’ Alex screamed again; his eyes full of tears as Bobby’s eyes began to roll back in his head.

Tucked away, Willie stood, hidden in a storage closet further down the corridor. He stared as his clench fists in the dark, confusion slipping into horror.

_What am I doing here?_

He could remember walking up towards the boys dorms, a spring in his step as he returned to where he knew Alex was waiting. Alex had asked Willie if he might be able to get a textbook for him from the library whilst Alex had a quick shower, still feeling groggy after he had apparently blacked out with Reggie, and Willie had agreed happily.

Then he remembered hearing Bobby on the phone, and Willie’s thoughts clouded as he heard Bobby admit his feelings about Alex.

He felt angry.

So jealous.

What if Bobby told Alex how he felt?

Willie had come to understand the depth of the bond the two boys had, and now he felt like he was going to lose Alex.

His mind swam with images that he knew couldn’t be real, but made him so angry all the same.

_Alex and Bobby furiously kissing, Alex kissing a trail down Bobby’s bare stomach, making his way downwards…_

_Alex and Bobby entwined in each other, Alex’s legs hooked around Bobby as the dark-haired boy thrust, downright joyous moans escaping Alex’s lips…_

_It’s not real, it’s not real, Alex hasn’t, he wouldn’t…_

Then Willie remembered slipping into the supply closet, and his fists clenching, red sparking light vibrating around them.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it…_

Then Willie had heard Alex and Bobby arguing, and he had snapped.

Tightening his fists, his vision went dark, hearing the blood pounding in his head.

Then he heard Alex screaming for help, and he felt as though he was back in his self.

_What have you done?_

He unclenched his fists, hoping that would stop what he was certain he had done.


	18. Eighteen: written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets a new board, Bobby gets help, and Alex and Willie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: attempted self-harm, talk of sex

Nick threw aside bits of rubble and broken glass. “This is stupid. As if a damn skateboard would survive an explosion.”

Nick looked for nearly four hours before seeing a sliver of wood sticking from underneath the wreckage. Nick rolled up his sleeves and pried crumbled bricks from on top of it before he found the skateboard completely intact.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

Nick took the skateboard over to Caleb’s new base and handed it to him. “There, I found it. Now what?"

Caleb grinned wolfishly. "We can make it a talisman."

"A what?" Nick asked.

"Something we can use to control him. A witch's most prized possession is often used for this kinda thing."

Caleb brandished his wand.  _ “Ad coniungere spiritus.” _

The skateboard glowed red and Caleb started speaking to it. “Hear me and obey. Willie, it’s okay to be upset. Whatever you’re feeling, act on it. Your feelings are valid. If someone hurts you, hurt them back. If somebody makes you angry, yell. If someone makes you happy, make them happy too.” Caleb lowered the skateboard. “An eye for an eye, and a heart for a heart, Willie Rosen will tear the Academy apart.”

* * *

“SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!” Alex screamed into the halls. Willie decided he had to step up for Alex’s sake.

“What happened?” Willie asked, sprinting around the corner.

“It’s Bobby. He got all red, then started breathing hard, then he fainted and I don’t know what to do to help. Willie, please!” Alex had tears streaming down his face.

Willie kneeled next to Bobby’s head, using the back of his hand to take his temperature. “He’s burning up,” Willie said. “Let’s get him to the nurse.”

Alex used his gift to bring some cold water from the sink and keep it over Bobby’s head.

“Nurse! Nurse!” Alex cried when they arrived. “It’s my friend, I don’t know what’s wrong. Help us, please!”

The nurse shut her eyes, her hands glowing a faint teal before she jumped back. “There’s enough poison in his system to kill a hundred grown men at  _ least!  _ How did this happen?”

“We don’t know!” Alex yelled. “Can you help him?”

The nurse wrenched Bobby from Alex’s hands. “If we start healing him now, he’ll be okay, but we’ll need to pull out all the stops. You boys need to go, we’ll keep you posted.”

With that, the nurse ushered them from the infirmary. After Willie took a seat on the ground, Alex sat down between his legs, crying into Willie’s chest.

“Poison! How could this happen? He hasn’t eaten yet today, and Reggie doesn’t keep poisonous plants around! I just don’t understand!” Alex opened his mouth then tried to bite through his lip before Willie kissed him, putting his own tongue between Alex's teeth. Alex pulled away and slapped him across the face.

“What the hell, man!”

“You were gonna bite your lip, I had to stop you. I’m sorry you feel out of control, but that’s not the thing to do. Try to take some breaths. Remember dancing on my first night? Our first kiss? The party our friends threw for us? In through your nose, out through your mouth.” Willie took his breaths with Alex, careful not to go too fast, though knowing he had somehow caused this tempted him greatly.

Willie held Alex’s hands. “Bobby will be okay, I promise. Wanna go back to our room and cuddle?”

Alex smiled broadly. “I’d like that.”

* * *

In their room, Willie let Alex sniffle.

“Movies?” Willie offered.

“No, I just wanna be here with you.” After a minute of sobbing and Willie making sure Alex didn’t bite himself, Alex perked up. “Willie, I wanna go all the way. Now, if that’s okay.”

Willie held Alex’s chin and kissed him softly. “No, it’s not okay.”

Alex looked as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. “No?”

“You’re not in a good state of mind to make that decision,” Willie explained. “Also, we don’t have condoms or anything, and while we’re both clean and it’d be safe, it’s good to get into the habit.”

Alex was infuriated. “‘Oh, look at me!’” he mocked. “‘I’m Willie, I draw the line in arbitrary places! I’ll kiss Alex when he’s sobbing over his nearly dead friend but not—’” Alex groaned. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m just so worried over Bobby. He was being a dick but he might’ve still been my best friend.”

Willie stroked his thumb along Alex’s cheek. “Stop using past tense, Lex. Bobby’s gonna be okay, I promise. They’re helping him out right now.”

Alex kissed Willie shortly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I just wish I knew what he was gonna say. Maybe we’ll never know now.”

Willie bit his tongue. “Yeah. Maybe.”


	19. Nineteen: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie makes a new friend, Julie and Flynn make conversation, and Luke makes a run for it

Reggie stood inside a pentacle he drew on the ground.

_ I need to be able to protect them,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I will protect them.  _

He whispered the incantation and the wind blew around him.  _ “ _ _ Summonitores daemonion. Amicus et socius praesul.” _

The pentacle glowed a green color and Reggie heard eerie whispers. He wondered to himself what he might get. When the whispers died down, Reggie waited. And waited. And waited.

He sighed, wiping the star off of the ground and heading out of his room. He passed Alex and Willie, who were making out furiously with a wave. Just as the door shut, Alex screamed.

“What the fuck is that?” Alex yelled.

Reggie heard Willie say, “It appears to be a dog. Or a wolf. I don't know, I was never good with animals.”

Reggie ran inside and the dog bounded over to him. Alex continued freaking out, though he was careful not to shout now.

“How did it get in here?” he asked.

Reggie let the pup slobber all over him. “Alex, Willie, meet…”

The little one barked, but Reggie’s gift let him understand. “Fenrir. This is Fenrir, my familiar.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. “Reg, we’re not supposed to have animals. What if Professor Corey finds out?”

Willie flipped Alex so he was on his back, then moved away so Fenrir could get on top of him. “C’mon, Lexi,” he whined. “Look how cute he is.” When Alex crossed his arms, Willie pouted. “Look how cute  _ I am.” _

Fenrir barked out,  _ “No, bitch, I’m cuter.” _

Reggie snickered and mimicked the puppy dog eyes Willie and Fenrir were making. With the three on one attack, Alex really had no choice but to stroke Fenrir’s fur.

* * *

Julie and Flynn sat on their beds, practicing healing. Julie couldn’t be beaten in the class but Flynn was only good enough to barely pass. She was much better at illusory magic.

“Why are we going so hard on healing today?” Flynn asked, her voice edging toward annoyance.

“We need to be as good as possible,” Julie replied. “Did you hear what happened to Bobby?”

Carrie shot up from her bed. “Wait, what happened to my brother?”

“He was poisoned,” Julie answered. “The nurses said it could’ve brought down an army with all the poison in his blood. So I want to be able to help my friends if something like that happens again.”

Carrie clapped her hand over her mouth. “I have to go see him.”

Julie rested a hand on Carrie’s shoulder, relaxing her. “They’re not letting anyone in.” Carrie didn’t respond. “Carrie? You okay?”

Carrie nodded. “Mhm, sure. I’m… I’m going to bed. Night guys.”

Under her breath, Julie whispered, “Liar.”

* * *

Luke snuck through the halls of the Academy, making his way to the library. He pressed himself up against the walls in an effort to make himself invisible.

_ Don’t turn back, don’t run away, keep moving. _

Luke made it inside the library with no complications, quickly moving down toward the restricted section while his backpack rustled. He took a paperclip out of his pocket and started to fiddle with the lock.

The lights came on.

“Who’s there?” Luke heard the librarian Ms. Dawes ask. He held his breath and held completely still as he heard her approach.

_ Think, think, think. _

As Ms. Dawes got closer and closer, Luke had an idea. He held a finger toward the other end of the library and fired a beam of energy at a shelf. Every book on the shelf tumbled down and the librarian sprinted over to investigate the mess. Using the noise to his advantage, Luke finished picking the lock and slipped inside. He didn’t look at any of the books. He just grabbed them and shoved them inside his backpack.

_ This is for my friends,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Everything I’m doing is for my friends. _

He slipped away from the library and back into his bed, where he heard… panting?

He turned to Nick’s old bed where a massive wolf was sitting. He jumped backward and the beast turned its head sideways before whispering to Luke slowly and quietly.

“Shhhhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this far! If you'd like, leave some kudos, it motivates us (Though we'd probably keep going anyway, we're having a lot of fun)!


	20. Twenty: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has a nightmare but Reggie has a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentioned rape, mentioned violence

Bobby opened his eyes, finding himself lying in a dark room. The floor under his feet was covered in ash, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realised that it was a version of the dorm room.

A figure skittered through the darkness, and Bobby strained to see it. He realised it was someone he knew.

‘W-Willie?’

Wille turned to him, his eyes cold.

‘You made me do this, Bobby. You couldn’t leave well enough alone, always trying to take what isn’t yours. So I had to speed things up,’ Willie, no, the thing pretending to be Willie, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be, said, gesturing at the bed. Bobby turned, letting out a yelp of horror as he saw Alex, now on the bed, lying there, his eyes wide and his body unmistakably dead.

‘He didn’t want it, but I certainly had a good time.’ Willie said. ‘You’d have really enjoyed the show, it’s a shame you didn’t wake up earlier. The way he screamed and kicked and cried, oh it made it even better.’

‘You’re a monster,’ Bobby sobbed, still frozen in place on the filthy floor. ‘You sick bastard, you raped him and killed him, you fucking sicko! I’m going to kill you!’

‘I wanted to let him live, I really did.’ Willie drawled. ‘But he made me cross. Would you like to know what his last words were, as he struggled to get me off him, to get me out of him? His last words were  _ Bobby, help me _ . But you didn’t, you just lay there as I broke his neck and finished up.’

Bobby retched; certain he was going to vomit.

‘The others came in, tried to stop me, but it was too late for Alex, too late for all of them.’

‘What did you do?’ Bobby said, his voice feeling detached.

‘They’re still here, I used a special trick, reduced them to ash.’ Willie said casually, gesturing at the ashes filling the room. ‘Don’t worry though, Bobby, they were in such agony as they died.’

Bobby wanted to get up and run, but could barely manage to struggle to get to his knees. Willie strolled over, standing in front of Bobby.

‘You dirty boy, Bobby. Getting on your knees like that, you really moved on from Alex quick, didn’t you?’

Bobby fell back, gasping in horror as his hands fell through piles of ash that had once been his friends.

‘Why? Why did you do this? I thought you were a nice guy, I thought, at least Alex would be happy with you.’

‘I don’t believe you, Bobby, I heard you in that corridor, you were going to make a confession, weren’t you? You wanted to tell Alex you had feelings for him. How could I compete with that? He’s so enamoured with you, I couldn’t risk you having him first. Not when he was so tight and so afraid, stupid little fag.’

_ This isn’t real. Willie wouldn’t be so cruel about Alex. He’d never force him to do anything, let alone kill him. This can’t be real. _

‘Mr. Wilson?’ An unfamiliar female voice called, from the doorway. Willie’s head snapped round, a flicker of worry present in his eyes.

‘Don’t. Ignore it. It’s just us. Get on the bed. You have nobody left but me now.’

‘Mr. Wilson?’ The voice said again, closely followed by another.

‘Bobby?’

‘J-Julie?!’ Bobby whimpered, scuffing backward across the floor to the door. Willie looked furious, storming across the room, but seemingly unable to get past a certain point now.

‘Don’t defy me, boy.’ Willie yelled, but the voice was not his. Bobby’s eyes widened in horror.

‘Caleb!’ Bobby screamed, jerking upright. He blinked furiously in the bright light.

Julie was in front of him, to the left of his…  _ hospital bed? What was happening? _

A nurse with a gorgeous olive complexion was at his side.

‘Mr. Wilson, please remain calm. Your body has been through a lot, we’ve only just been able to subdue the poison.’

_ Poison? _

Julie squeezed his hand gently. ‘You were poisoned in the corridor, Alex said you were talking and then you started choking.’

_ Alex. _

‘Oh my god, is Alex okay? I’ve really messed things up with him, Julie. I don’t wanna die knowing he’s upset with me.’

The Nurse smiled. ‘You won’t be dying anytime soon, Mr. Wilson.’

Julie smiled. ‘Alex was so worried about you, Willie took him to calm down.’

_ Willie. No. no. no. _

‘Get him away from Alex.’

‘Willie? Why?’ 

Bobby frantically explained what he’d seen in the dream to Julie, whose face filled with horror.

‘But you said his voice changed to Caleb’s? Do you think Caleb might have been responsible for poisoning you?’

‘I don’t know. How could he have reached me? I thought the Academy was being guarded?’ Bobby sighed, gesturing vaguely at the pair of hooded men in dark robes with magically enforced rifles standing at the Infirmary doors.

‘I don’t know, maybe he’s found some way through?’ Julie offered meekly, as a buzzer sounded and the Nurse clicked away to her desk.

‘Or he never actually left.’ Bobby said fearfully.

Julie frowned. ‘Professor Corey is carrying out a full sweep of the Academy, trying to identify any  _ rogue elements _ .’ She said, mimicking the strong Boston accent of Professor Corey.

Then, there was a whirl of noise and through the double doors of the Infirmary, a wolf bounded in, panting frantically. The squadron guards turned their rifles to the creature, preparing to take it down, but Julie threw her hands up.

‘Wait!!’ she screamed as the wolf came to a stop, curling up at the bottom of Bobby’s belt. She could see the wolf had pure intentions, a desire to protect Bobby for its companion prominent in its mind.

‘I think, Reggie has got a familiar now.’

The Nurse came hurrying over, a soft frown of irritation on her face. ‘We don’t usually allow familiars on the ward, but in these unprecedented times, it seems reasonable.’ She turned to Bobby. ‘Your sister is very worried about you, and your parents are too. She can’t visit yet and your fathers can’t travel due to the security concerns, but I’ve said that when you’re up to it, she can come in.’

‘Thank you, Nurse…’ Bobby hesitated, realising with a sad embarrassment he didn’t know her name.

‘Nurse Lynd, and it’s no problem. I’m glad to see you back in yourself, you gave us all quite a scare.’


	21. Twenty-one: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke picks up a new type of magic while everyone else is talking, scheming, or bonding.

Reggie stroked Fenrir's fur while everyone was out visiting Bobby. "So you're actually a size-changing wolf and not a baby husky?"

Fenrir growled out, _"I am Fenrir."_

"Yes, I know, but what are you?"

_"Fenrir."_

Reggie's mouth went dry. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"The _Fenrir. The son of Loki."_

"Aren't you supposed to swallow the Sun and eat Odin or something?"

_"Nah, man, that's a bunch of gossip. You say one thing to impress a girl and suddenly everyone's heard the rumor."_

"Uh-huh… anyway, why were you with Bobby?"

_"Who doesn't like an emotional support dog?"_

"Good point."

_"Damn right."_

* * *

Luke was hidden in his room while everyone aside from Reggie was with Bobby. Luke scanned through the textbooks with fervor, picking up as many spells as he could. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't scared. He was almost manic with fear. But the thought of how much he'd be able to fight for his friends, his family, kept him reading.

"Cost: blood. Cost: fingernail. Cost: human life."

He shuddered at the last one, continuing to study the books of dark magic. He pulled his wand from his dresser drawer and bit his finger to draw blood. He painted it over the tip of his wand which glowed a dark red.

“Vocare exspiravit.”

A fog uncomfortably resembling the Oracle sprouted from Luke’s wand, swirling until it took the form of a middle-aged woman.

“What’s going on? Where am I?” She asked, her voice so distant that it was almost as if Luke had imagined it.

“You’re in the… wait, I can’t tell you names. You’re in my school. Who are you?”

“I’m not telling.” The ghost crossed her arms defiantly. Luke sighed, then waved his wand and the woman was fog once more. Luke rubbed his nose.

“Alright, next: inflicting pain.”

* * *

Bobby dragged Willie into the infirmary bathroom.

“Willie, I’m sorry, okay? I had a nightmare, and just promise me you’ll never ever hurt Alex. He means the world to me and you probably know that I like him but you had him first and I think you’re a great guy. So please protect him. He doesn’t deserve what the world has put him through.”

Willie looked around wildly. "What? Of course I'll protect him, I love him. What'd you dream about?"

Bobby went on to explain what he had seen in his nightmare and by the end, Willie was crying.

"Bobby, I had no idea. I'd never do any of that to him, I promise. But also… since we're not officially dating, if you wanna ask him out, I guess it's your right."

Bobby's face flushed. "I'm worried he'll say no"

"I'm worried he'll say yes."

Bobby reached a hand out to Willie and Willie scoffed to bring him into a hug. "What're you doing?" Bobby asked.

Willie rolled his eyes, though Bobby couldn't see. "Hugging my friend, dumbass. Even if we like the same guy, you're a good friend and a good person. I… I overheard you on the phone, sorry. Let me say that Alex loves you, whether it's romantic or not. And you're awesome, so stop putting yourself down. Your dads raised an amazing son, and I don't think they could be any prouder of you."

Bobby's tears formed despite his silent willing them not to. He threw his arms around Willie and cried silently. They left the bathroom once they separated.

* * *

Caleb threw Willie's skateboard in frustration. "Why isn't he hurting Bobby!" he yelled to no one in particular

Nick scrolled through Instagram, hardly interested in what Caleb had to say. "Maybe it's not the thing he's most attached to anymore. Maybe it's Alex."

Caleb's head popped up. "That's actually a good point, Nicolas. We need to get to Alexander and use him to manipulate William. We could use him to manipulate everyone!"

Nick sighed. "Yeah, one problem. They're keeping armed guards now. Like, actual magic guns. I don't care how strong your magic is, you're not faster than a bullet or twenty."

Caleb scowled and started pacing. "Is that all you know?"

"Yup," Nick shrugged. "Maybe they'll go on a field trip or something, who knows?"

* * *

Alex rested his head in Willie's lap breathing softly. Whether or not he was asleep, Willie couldn't tell but his Lex looked serene either way. Willie bent down to press a kiss to Alex's head. Alex shot up.

"What the hell, how'd you do that? What in the name of flexibility was that?" he asked, his voice, for some reason, higher than normal.

Willie laughed, "I did gymnastics. It was fun and means I'm really bendy."

Alex scoffed playfully and kissed Willie's lips softly. "Thank you for not letting us get to home base yesterday. I definitely couldn't make that decision the way I was. I just wanted something to make me forget about Bobby for a while."

Willie's thumb moved up to stroke Alex's cheek, who leaned into the touch and pressed a kiss against Willie's hand. "That's okay, Lex," Willie said. "He's better now, you saw. We can wait as long as you need."

Alex groaned. "I don't get it. At our age, I should be rushing to fuck anything with a hole—"

"Yeah right, bottom."

"—and instead I'm so scared that someone might hurt me if I do have sex with whoever that guy may be, hopefully you. It's just so confusing, and I hate myself for it, and—"

"Alexander middle name Mercer, that is enough!" Willie cried. "You can go as fast or as slow as you need to, it's okay. You have trauma, and that's really messy and it can fuck you up a lot but not wanting to have sex doesn't make you any worse that someone else. You need to see the value in yourself. What do I always tell you?"

Alex looked at the ground bashfully. "'M beautiful," he whispered.

"And nothing will ever change that."


	22. Twenty-two: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention. All students please report to the infirmary. There's been a breach in security.

Luke whimpered in the library, gritting his teeth. He had known breaking his finger was going to be agony, but he hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

You’re doing this for Alex, be brave. Don’t cry.

The fog returned, this time presenting a figure, similar in appearance to the Oracle, but this time in deep green robes. There was no face visible, only darkness.

‘You have called upon the Shadow Man. State your intent.’

‘I-I, I need to help protect my friend.’

‘You have correctly injured yourself to bring me here. For full protection you must give yourself to me.’

‘What?’ Luke gasped. Surely it didn’t mean…

‘I need your blood. I won’t take much. Do not be afraid. I will protect your friend in exchange for the gift of sustenance.’

Luke took a deep breath, then leaned his neck forward.

With lightning quick speed, the figure moved, snapping its jaws onto Luke’s neck. Any attempt at being brave was lost instantly, as Luke found himself screaming out in agony.

‘Please stop. Please. It hurts. Please.’ He begged, feeling the figure suckling on his neck. His eyes were closed from the sheer pain he felt. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Miss Sharp, the librarian, screaming in fear, then running from the library.

‘You offered this to me, I’m almost finished feeding.’ The figure said, it’s voice different, and Luke’s eyes snapped open.

‘C-Caleb?!’ Luke thrashed, trying to move away, to push Caleb off him. A velvet gloved hand pushed Luke’s face down into the cold tiles of the library floor.

‘You wanted to protect your friend, I’m sure you mean Mercer. You have failed. I am always going to get what I want; you were foolish messing with things you don’t understand. I taught you, I know your weaknesses.’

The library doors slammed open, and Miss Sharp had returned, with five of the squadron guards. Their rifles were trained on Caleb’s form.

‘Let the boy go.’ One of them commanded.

With a sickening squelch, Caleb’s grip on Luke’s neck was released. Luke sobbed on the ground, staring out as he felt himself passing out.

Caleb stared at the squadron, then with a flickering he shifted into his true form. The guards fell back in horror, Miss Sharp letting out a shriek. One of the guards recovered from his shock enough to pull the trigger at the nightmarish creature.

His gun fired, but the bullet collapsed in the air into dust.

Caleb reared upright, then disappeared into swirling fog.

Miss Sharp raced forward, dropping to her knees at Luke’s side.

‘Get the boy to the infirmary. Now!’

* * *

Fenrir leapt to attention, barking at Reggie.

‘Luke is hurt. Get everyone to the infirmary. Caleb was in the Academy.’

‘What?!’

‘I couldn’t feel it until it was too late, there was some sort of shielding blocking him.’

Reggie sighed, stroking Fenrir’s soft fur. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to criticise you. Let’s get the others.’

* * *

The doors to the Infirmary swung open, with Reggie, Fenrir, Julie, Flynn, and Carrie hurrying in. Alex and Willie were holding each other by Bobby’s bed across the room from where Luke had been placed in a bed, the curtains enchanted around him. Nurse Lynd and the other nurses were around him, Professor Corey with them. Members of the squadron guards were lining the outside of the curtains, their guns trained on the doors and windows of the Infirmary.

Alex was on the verge of tears. ‘They wouldn’t let me go near, they just brought him in and sealed off his bed. What’s happened, his neck was all bloody and they said he had a broken finger and, and…’

The tears began to flow heavily now, Alex burying his head in Willie’s shoulder as he sobbed.

Reggie spoke. ‘Fenrir said it was Caleb.’

Professor Corey’s head poked through the curtains around Luke’s bed.

‘Julie and Flynn, I need you.’ She said, her face ashen.

The two girls slipped through the gap in the curtain, Flynn gasping in spite of herself at the large fang marks in Luke’s neck.

‘What can we do?’ Julie said, weaving her way through the nurses to squeeze Luke’s hand. His face was deathly pale.

‘You two know him, soothe his mind. I’m concerned he may be suffering the same sort of mental anguish that almost killed Bobby.’

* * *

Luke was lying in a field of long grass. He could smell the faint smokey smells of a bonfire, and he was reminded of better times, when Alex was new at the Academy and the boys had taken him out to watch a bonfire Professor Winslow was having to mark the solar eclipse.

Alex had been anxious and quiet around the boys, and Luke wanted him to get to be more comfortable around them.

He had been so reluctant to attend the bonfire, but Bobby had smiled pleadingly at him, and Alex had shrugged and smiled slightly.

By the end of the night, Alex was already opening a lot more to the boys, and he’d even danced a little, his hands linked with Bobby’s as the boys sat in the meadow overlooking the bonfire.

Nick hadn’t been there, but Luke had thought nothing of it. Nick was always keeping himself to himself.

Now, Nick was stood in the meadow as Luke lay there, and Luke was surprised to see tears in the boy’s eyes

‘I don’t have long, he’ll notice I’ve retreated into myself. You need to get out of the Academy. He’s always able to get in, the protections in place, they only work on things that are human. Caleb’s a fucking monster, man. He’s never been human. You have to run, he’s going to take Alex for the next stage.’

‘What? What’s the next stage? I don’t understand.’

Nick didn’t reply, simply pointing to the top of the hill, where a strange, hollow man made of copper stood, glinting in the evening sun.

‘What? What the hell is that?’ Luke said, turning back to Nick, to find him gone.

‘Luke?! Luke? Can you hear us?’ A voice Luke knew well called from… the sky?

‘Julie? Is that you? Where are you?’

‘You need to wake up, Luke. You’re in the infirmary. Just wake up.’ Flynn replied, her voice bouncing around the space.

Luke took one last look at the copper man, then willed himself to wake up.

* * *

‘Did I do well?’ Nick said, turning in the gloom of the forest clearing to face Caleb’s monstrous form, where it was hanging in the trees.

‘You did an excellent job, considering. I especially liked you pretending you could defy me to warn him. Now the seeds of doubt are planted, and Luke will want them to get out of the Academy. The moment Alex leaves, we’ll strike. Then the time will come.’ He said, staring in the woods at the copper silhouette of the man, glowing ominously in the dark. 


	23. Twenty-three: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve pain. You deserve worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Self-harm

"Willie?" Alex started. "Can I go to bed with Bobby tonight? He's seemed really anxious around me lately, I just wanna make sure there are no hard feelings."

Willie tensed up. "Uh, I mean I guess but I'd rather you slept with me? You're warm."

Alex frowned. "We can all sleep together. I just don't want him to be alone. Especially since according to Luke, we have to leave soon. Bobby's been here for six years, I'm sure it won't be easy. Please, Willie?"

Willie toed at the ground. "Alex, do you like him?"

A look of incredulity crossed Alex's face. "What? Why are you asking me that? Wha… Willie are you jealous?"

"No!" Willie's voice cracked. "I just think it's a good piece of information to have."

"Willie, I…" Alex took a breath, then his voice turned sharp. "I'm going to bed with Bobby. Feel free to join, but if not, I'll see you in the morning." He stomped toward Bobby who was coming into the dorm. Alex stopped midway through the room, turning back around and walking to Willie. He sighed, then pushed a kiss to Willie's forehead, then his nose, then lips, then bit lightly into his neck. "I love you, goodnight, crop top."

Alex could hear Willie sniffling and on impulse, he bit his lip.

_This is your fault. You deserve pain. You deserve worse._

* * *

Luke's hand was in even more agony than before. He had taken a look at his broken finger and screamed in frustration.

_How could I be so stupid? I need more practice with dark magic before I try summoning anything. I was never good at conjuring in the first place, what was I thinking?_

Luke had moved to the bathroom and stared at the two large holes in his neck.

_I'm such a fucking idiot, why would I do that? I almost put my best friend in danger trying to do the opposite, what's wrong with me?"_

The more he thought about Alex the more pissed he got. At his parents for making him leave. At Caleb for refusing to leave everyone alone. At himself for not thinking anything through. 

_Fuck ADHD,_ he thought to himself. _It hasn't helped me once._

His rage swirled and bubbled until he growled and bit his lip as he had seen Alex do several times. Unfortunately, it didn't help.

_I need more. A bloody lip is too good for me._

Luke stared at his balled fist before spitting blood out of his mouth. Without thinking further, Luke punched the mirror, his broken finger screaming in pain. He grit his teeth, forcing himself not to yell.

_This is your fault. You deserve pain. You deserve worse._

* * *

Reggie ran through the halls of the Academy, Fenrir on his trail. He felt such childish glee that he just had to run around in a game of tag with the fabled "Sun Swallower," Reggie dubbed him, despite the fact that it wasn't accurate.

Fenrir tackled Reggie and Reggie pet his fur in response.

"Y'know, I never had a pet," Reggie said.

_"I'm no pet, pup. I'm your familiar. We are partners and friends. It's been a while since I've felt this taken care of, I must admit."_

Reggie grinned. "Could you teach Bobby how to be a better wolf? He's a shapeshifter and the second level of his power is turning into animals, not just people. It's hard for him to be a proper animal though, so maybe you could help him out?"

Fenrir shrunk down to a puppy's size. "Second level?" he inquired.

"Yeah, everyone's power has two levels. I control nature, so my first level is talking to animals, my second is controlling plants. Bobby's first is turning into people, his second is turning into animals."

Fenrir nuzzled into Reggie's lap. "Interesting."

"C'mon, let's find Julie. She wanted to talk to me."

* * *

Julie had just finished cleaning everything when Reggie walked into her dorm.

"Hey, Reg," she said. "Come sit, I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah, Jules, what's up?"

Julie showed Reggie her brushes. "Can I do your makeup?" she asked. "I know it might not be your thing but I think you'd look great and I just cleaned everything."

Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but how come you want me to be the person?"

Julie beamed and already started to open up the foundation she used to use for Carrie. "It helps me relax. With everything going on lately, I just want a friend to talk to and do makeup with."

Reggie sat in a chair Julie had pulled out. "Then go ahead. Make me beautiful."

Julie started to apply Reggie's makeup while she talked. "How are you and Fen getting along?"

"Oh, it's great. He's an awesome familiar and he's been keeping us alive. We would've never known to go help Luke without him. How's Carrie?"

Julie beamed while she started to apply Reggie's eyeshadow. "She's a lot better! Her therapist is clearly helping and she's been joining in on movie nights. It's awesome."

The two chatted until nearly midnight, even after Julie had finished and they had taken pictures. By the end of their second movie, Fenrir was stretched across Reggie's lap, gently dozing in a light sleep. Reggie popped a couple of his joints when he leaned back.

"I'm headed to bed," he told Julie. "I had fun tonight, though. I love you, and thank you for the makeup."

"Reggie, wait," Julie said. She ran to the bathroom and came out with a couple of small palettes and liquid eyeliner. "Here you go, in case you want to wear it again. I love you too, goodnight."


	24. Twenty-four: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear your mind. That is if it's still yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Homophobia, minor violence, mentions of self-harm

Luke had been allowed to return to his dorm room to recuperate, and his face darkened as he saw Bobby and Alex cuddled up in bed together, Alex’s head resting on Bobby’s chest.

_ They would both be dead if Caleb had his way. _

_ Good. It’s disgusting. _

_ What? No, it’s not. What? _

_ It’s disgusting. They shouldn’t be lying together. Men and women belong together, not men and men. It’s improper. _

_ What? What’s happening? I like boys too; I like girls too. There’s nothing wrong with any of us. _

_ You will be disposed of when the time is right. We need you for now. You serve a purpose. _

Luke gasped, his mind throbbing. Alex and Bobby looked up, noticing him, Alex clambering out of bed, Luke’s face flushing a little as he took in the sight of Alex just in his underwear. Alex threw his arms around Luke, grinning.

‘I’m so glad you’re out of the hospital Luke, oh my god.’

Luke stood still, still in shock.

‘What happened to your knuckles?’ Bobby said, sliding out of bed, wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

Alex’s eyes darted to the bloody knuckles.

‘Luke..?’

‘H-help me.’

‘Luke…. What is it? What’s wrong?’

‘S-something’s in my head. It-it-hurts. Weird thoughts. Evil. Help me, I think it’s C—’

_ Far too much talking, time for you to go to sleep. _

The last thing Luke heard was the sound of Alex and Bobby yelling as he blacked out, crashing to the floor.

* * *

Reggie and Willie were sitting in the boys living quarters, Reggie proudly showing Willie his makeup.

‘What’s up Willie? You seem a bit down.’ Reggie said, staring at the boy who was toying with one of the eyeshadow palettes.

‘I just… I think Alex is more into Bobby than me?’ Willie murmured softly. ‘He wanted to spend the night with him, and I know they’re really close, but it’s like... it’s like my mind sees them as being more than friends. While I was in the infirmary, Bobby dreamt that I did something so, so awful to Alex.’

‘What do you mean?’ Reggie said, putting down his lip liner and moving closer to Willie.

‘He dreamt that I got so jealous that I raped Alex, and that I killed him, and all of you. And I would never, never, do that. But I still feel this jealousy. And it scares me.’ Willie mumbled; his eyes wet with tears.

‘I know you, I know your heart, Willie. I know you’d never do that to anyone. What if there was a way to make it work, with Bobby and Alex?’

Willie frowned. ‘How do you mean?’

‘There’s this thing, called polyamory. It’s like—’

The boys were interrupted by the sound of yelling from upstairs. Fenrir sat up from where he’d been dozing by the fireplace.

_ ‘Luke is compromised. His mind is not his own. Someone is asserting control.’ _

Reggie gasped, grabbing Willie’s hand, and sprinted up the stairs, Fenrir bounding behind them. Bursting into the room, the boys stared in horror at Luke slumped on the floor, his eyes shut tightly as though he was in pain despite his still state.

Willie’s eyes drank in the sight of Alex bent over Luke, and his mind drifted to the thought of what it would be like to have that ass bent over for him…

…His mind quickly darkened as he saw Bobby in his underwear and t-shirt.

_ Were they doing stuff? Maybe Alex was lying about being a virgin? Maybe all the boys in the Academy have been with him. Such a slut. Giving it up for everyone except you. _

_ What? That’s not me… that’s not my thoughts… I believe Alex. He wouldn’t. He’s been through a lot; he wouldn’t be doing that and he wouldn’t lie to me. Even if he was, I don't own him, he can fuck who he wants since we're not really dating. Even if it hurts... _

Fenrir’s head jerked towards Willie, sniffing the air.

_ ‘Reggie. Willie is also compromised. Emergency.’ _

Reggie’s eyes darted to Willie, who looked terrified.

‘S-something’s... there’s thoughts in my head. They’re not mine, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t…’

Reggie raised his hand, a lilac light emanating around his palm.

‘Willie, trust me. I’m going to put you into a sleep, okay. Just hold on.’

‘Wait, what are you doing?’ Alex said, moving to stand by Willie ‘Don’t hurt him.’

Reggie smiled sadly. ‘I’m not gonna hurt him, Lex. But there’s something wrong here, and Willie knows more than he realises. He needs to rest so we can help.’

‘Do it.’ Willie said quickly. ‘I-I, I don’t wanna hurt anyone. But these thoughts, I—’

Reggie lowered his palm, bringing it down towards the floor. As if he was moving in slow motion, Willie gently moved to the floor, his eyes closing softly.

‘Get Julie and Flynn, and Professor Corey, please.’ Reggie murmured, and Fenrir darted out of the room.

‘I don’t understand what’s happening. What’s happened to them?’ Alex spluttered out. He was crying now, and Bobby moved swiftly to grab his hand.

‘Luke said the same thing.’ Bobby said, staring fearfully at Reggie. ‘He said there was something in his head, and his thoughts were evil.’


	25. Twenty-five: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to get a little exorcise every now and then

Fenrir sprinted through the halls, jumping through walls and refusing to let anything stop him from finding the two with power over minds and feelings, obviously the most suited for the job.

When he found them, they didn't question him after he had whimpered and pawed at the ground.

_ I wish the pup were here to translate for me. _

Fenrir took off toward the administrators' hallway where Professor Corey's dorm was located. He bit her pants and began to drag her, not considering the fact that she might refuse. She was going to help his pup's friends whether she wanted to or not. After recognizing the animal, Professor Corey too was running through the school.

"What happened?" she asked as she saw five boys, two in underwear, two on the ground, and one now petting his wolf.

Alex yelled out, much to Reggie's dismay, "Theybothsaidtheyhadsomethingevilintheirmindsandwedontknowwhattodosocanyouhelpusplease!" 

Professor Corey pointed to Luke and Julie and Flynn moved to soothe his mind. Alex leaned over Willie.

"Hey, you gotta make it out of this, okay, Willie? I know your experience with the magical world has been shitty but it wasn't all bad. You met me. I never got to say it Willie: yes. Yes, I'll be your official boyfriend. I love you so much, please be okay."

Alex leaned down to push a kiss on Willie's lips. When Willie's eyes popped open, the irises were red.

_ “Hear me and obey. Willie, it’s okay to be upset. Whatever you’re feeling, act on it. Your feelings are valid. If someone hurts you, hurt them back. If somebody makes you angry, yell. If someone makes you happy, make them happy too. An eye for an eye, and a heart for a heart, Willie Rosen will tear the Academy apart.” _

He spoke with Caleb's voice and just when he finished, he collapsed again. Alex sobbed while Bobby kneeled down to reassure him. "Hey, Lex, it'll be okay. Willie will be okay. He loves you so much, he won't leave you, just hold on for him. For me."

Alex's tears didn't lessen and when he slammed his fists on the ground, the bathroom sink burst open, water spraying everywhere.

When Julie soothed people, it was like changing their aura. Feel their feelings, then change them. Like pulling a puppet's strings. When pure blackness poured off of Luke, she had no idea what to do. She had tried changing it but she couldn't get a grasp on Luke's emotional strings. It was almost as if he wasn't feeling. Like how Bobby had a black aura when he repressed his own emotions. At that point, it was up to Luke to figure out what to do for himself. Willie, though…

The aura that surrounded Willie looked normal at first glance but the aura surrounding him had random gaps. Like the aura surrounding him wasn't his own. Like he was possessed. She looked over to Luke to find that his aura didn't even resemble a human. Probably a worse case of possession. Julie had to get Flynn on Willie as soon as she could or else…

_ No. I am  _ not  _ thinking about that. Everyone will be okay. _

Luke jumped awake and started shaking. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Everyone was in tears. Flynn, Julie, and Alex from worry, Bobby from Alex's declaration of love, Reggie from the yelling. The only person who had some semblance of tranquility was Professor Corey, who was still sweating. Luke rolled over and threw up a black goo before passing out once more. Julie had to focus. She had to keep pushing for Willie to wake up and feel better and explain. Flynn's eyes glowed orange as she tried to calm their thoughts.

Flynn called over to Julie, "It's not working! It's like there are two different minds here! One is Luke and the other is Caleb but I can't get him out. A formal exorcism is too dangerous, what do we do?"

Julie yelled back, making a mental note to apologise to Reggie, "Get inside my head, I have an idea but only we're allowed to hear it!"

When Julie felt Flynn's presence prodding around, she started thinking.

_ Homemade exorcism. Trick Caleb into thinking he's in his own body. He'll leave and we can bind him. _

Flynn smiled and kissed Julie's cheek. "Julie coming in clutch with the good ideas as always. Alright, let's do this!"


	26. Twenty-six: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you live with your head or with your heart?

Inside Luke’s mind, the two girls worked hard and methodically, working through the blackness and trying to latch onto the fleeting glances of Luke’s emotional strings. 

J _ ulie stared at Flynn.  _

_ You try and get hold of Luke, I’ll try and deceive Caleb. _

Flynn smiled back.

_ Okay! I love you. _

_ I love you too, so much. _

Flynn concentrated her thoughts on Caleb, trying to raise his attention. She tried to recreate Caleb’s study in her mind, filling shelves with books and artifacts, her mind placing each shard of glass in the windows.

_ I just hope he liked his study. Hopefully, he’ll want to surface in his own form if I bring it there. _

Once she was satisfied with the setting in her mind, she began to picture Caleb, his dark hair, his robes…

…she could smell it! The thick, choking, overbearing cologne he wore! She could smell it as though he was stood with her.

The image of Caleb was shimmering at first, then solidifying. He stared around his study.

‘How am I here? This room was all but destroyed.’ He wondered aloud, oblivious to Flynn watching on.

He moved to his desk, picking up a book from the top of a pile. He opened it and stared at the random page he’d opened it to.

‘You’ll have to try harder than that.’ He drawled, holding the book up. This book is blank. This is a fabrication.’ 

_ Oh, shit! _

_ I hope Julie’s making better progress with Luke. _

* * *

Julie was still pushing through the darkness that was thick like molasses in the boy’s mind. 

_ Luke. Luke. Hear me. It’s Julie. _

‘Julie?!’

‘Luke?! It’s me, I’m here, I’m coming to help you!’

‘It’s Caleb, he’s still here, I can feel him in the back of my head! Oh my god, it hurts so much, Julie! He bit me?! And he’s not even human, he’s like some sort of monster. His… fangs... it’s like I can still feel him sucking on my neck from where he bit me. I’m so scared. He’s in my head and I don’t know what to do. He was saying nasty stuff about Willie and Alex and me, and he’s…. he’s gonna kill me, Julie. He said I was useful for now, that he’d… dispose of me when the time was right.’

Julie winced, hearing Luke sobbing, the sound ringing in her ears.

‘Luke, you have to hold on, I know it hurts, but we’re gonna stop him.’ 

‘If you can’t, Julie, please. Tell my Mom and Dad I love them, and I’m sorry for everything. I don’t wanna die, oh my god, Julie, please.’

‘Luke, please, listen to me. Follow my voice if you can.’

The blackness danced around Julie, swirling violently as if it was resisting. Julie felt herself swaying with its force like she was waist-deep in seawater. Then, there was Luke. He looked terrified, his face soaked with tears.

‘Julie!!’ he called, reaching out his hand. 

Julie grabbed him, the darkness churning around them still, sounds like thunder rumbling around the space.

‘What is this place?’ Luke asked, clinging to her.

‘It’s your mind, Luke.’ She said softly. ‘I think this blackness is Caleb, I think he’s trying to assert dominance.’

‘Oh my god.’ Luke replied simply, looking horrified.

Julie held on to Luke’s hands, trying to smile reassuringly. ‘I need you to try something for me, okay? Think of every good time, every moment of happiness, everything that makes you who you are.’

‘What?’

‘You have to try and hold on, Luke. He needs you to give up, then he can use you. If you can reject him, like how Alex got him out of his mind by thinking of us, we can stop him and get you out of his control. Please, Luke, you have to try.’ Julie said firmly, looking on at how despair seemed to be taking control of Luke.

Luke closed his eyes, whimpering as the darkness closed in. 

_ Try, Luke, you must. If not for you, for your friends. _

_ There's my Mom and Dad, giving me my first guitar. The way Mom smiled when I played her my first song, and Dad almost cried. _

_ There’s Johnny Davidson, my first kiss, his lips sweet and his kisses tasting like strawberries. _

_ There’s Reggie, who has been through so much pain at home but still sees the best in everyone. _

_ Bobby, who is so beautiful but would never look at me that way. So charming, an amazing guy but in such need of a bit more confidence in himself. If only he saw himself the way he sees others. _

_ Flynn and Julie, always willing to fight for what’s right, even if it means getting in trouble. Flynn’s so good at seeing through when someone’s faking, and Julie can always tell when I’m hurting, of course, she’s here now, she’s always so good at helping me see another way. _

_ There’s Alex, so gentle, he’d never hurt anyone, but the world has tried to hurt him. I need to be around to see him get a chance to be happy. _

_ Willie, Willie could be the key to Alex’s happiness. Willie is good for Alex; he’s not been here long and yet Alex seems like he’s beginning to see himself as worthy.  _

Julie saw gaps forming in the blackness.

‘Luke, you’re doing it. He’s losing control!’ she called, grinning wildly.


	27. Twenty-seven: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're never alone.

Caleb looked around as the environment shook. "Something's wrong," he said. "He's escaping. It's been nice, Flynn but I really should be going." Caleb vanished in a flash. Then he reappeared in the same spot. "What's happening? Why can't I get out?"

Flynn smirked. "You're in a mind. And the mind is where I rule. You're not going anywhere."

Caleb's eyes darkened. "Oh, yes I am." He jumped at Flynn, assuming his true form and slipping into her mouth to possess her. Flynn grit her teeth.

"No. You can't have me. Get out of there!" Flynn gagged as she tried to make herself vomit.

"I'll just move to you. I'll take your mind instead. Your power would be much more useful to me."

Flynn choked out, "What are you planning?"

"With your power over minds, I could shatter the will of anyone who sought to oppose me."

"Why? Why are you such a dick?"

"Well, Flynnie. I have all this power. I might as well do what I can to keep it."

* * *

Outside of Luke's mind, everyone jumped away as Flynn's glowing orange eyes turned black.

Professor Corey moved toward her only to be blasted backward. She rested a hand on Reggie's shoulder once she recovered. "We can only hope she finds a way out of this."

Reggie turned to look at her. "Why, what's happening?"

"Caleb is trying to take over her mind rather than Luke's."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Fenrir might be able to go into the intellectual realm but he'd only be there for support. As far as we know, it's up to her."

* * *

Flynn grit her teeth. Everything was starting to go dark as she heard Caleb's voice. "You've lost."

_ He's right. I have. I'm sorry, Julie. I love you.  _

Flynn curled her fingers into the bookshelf she was sat on.

_ No. _

Flynn grit her teeth.  _ "Ninakufunga, pepo. Unaweza kuondoka sasa au uso na hasira yangu. Mtego. Wizi. Tumia. Mtego. Wizi. Tumia. Mtego. Wizi. Tumia." _

Flynn couldn't feel Caleb moving further into her head. "What's happening!" he yelled. "What have you done to me!"

Flynn coughed. "African witchcraft. If you weren't so immersed in straight, white, male magic, you might know how to defeat it. Take this, you bigoted asshole."

She took a deep breath in before screaming. Caleb's lucid form was shot out of her mouth.

Caleb spat at her. "It doesn't matter. Enough of my magic was left inside of you to rot you from the inside out."

Flynn shrugged. "It might. But my friends will save me. They'll always save me." Then Flynn snapped and she was back in the dorm, where Caleb's darkness was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

While Flynn was casting her spell, her eyes faded back to their normal color as her hair lashed out around her. Alex gasped and jumped into Bobby's chest. On a whim, Bobby whispered.

"I'm in love with you," he said. "I don't mean to be but I am. I'm sorry."

Alex looked away from Bobby and stood up, walking away while murmuring, "We'll talk about it later."

* * *

Julie could feel the blackness clearing around Luke's heart. "You're doing amazing, Luke. Keep it up."

_ How much I love my mom even if we don't always agree on everything. _

_ Pretending I didn't hear Alex and Willie's late-night dance session. Was that Mean Girls? _

_ Playing guitar while Reggie adds bass. Maybe someone else at the Academy plays drums. Or piano, that'd be cool. _

Luke started to glow with a bright yellow aura. Then he was sitting upright on the ground in his room. He looked around wildly.

"Where's Caleb," he asked. "Did he escape?"

Professor Corey nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. However, you did too, and that's what matters. Now please, tend to Mr. Rosen."


	28. Twenty-eight: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and Failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Violence, implied toxic relationship, homophobia.

Flynn stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_ I look like me, and I feel like me. I need to check with Professor Corey though, there might be a little bit of his influence left in me. Gross. Caleb is such a grim guy. _

‘You okay, Flynn?’ Carrie said softly, meeting Flynn’s gaze in the mirror. Carrie had softened since Nick and Caleb had abandoned their influence on her, and Flynn felt sad for her. Sad that nobody had been able to identify why she was so… off, only Bobby knowing something was wrong with his sister and even he hadn’t been able to get through to her.

Maybe she’d understand. She’s been through something very similar.

‘Sure, can I ask you something though, Carrie?’

Carrie bristled anxiously but smiled. ‘Sure.’ 

‘What was it like for you, when Nick was influencing you?’

Carrie’s face paled. She took a deep breath.

‘It was strange, really. I felt like myself, but it was like everything was so dull. It was like I wasn’t seeing in colour. And I was always so tired all the time, and every time I was around people I felt myself saying things, especially to Alex, and I knew they weren’t my words, but there was nobody I felt safe talking to about it except Nick, and he obviously reassured me and kept me in my little world of isolation. Why do you ask, Flynn?’

Flynn quickly explained what Caleb had said about rotting her from within. As she finished, she was surprised to find Carrie hugging her tightly.

‘Flynn, I’m really sorry you had to go through that, I know how violating it is.’ Carrie said tearfully.

‘Thanks, Carrie. We’re all gonna go to the Infirmary and see Willie if you wanna come? You’d be really welcome.’ She added, seeing how uncomfortable Carrie looked.

‘If you’re sure?’ Carrie said, her voice small.

‘Of course!’ Flynn said, squeezing her hand. ‘If anyone has a problem, they’ll have me to answer to.’

The two left the bathroom, Flynn feeling good at the easy, carefree smile on Carrie’s face as they descended the staircase.

* * *

Nick and Caleb were back in the woodland clearing they’d made their hideout. Nick looked over at the thing that was Caleb, resting in the tree canopy.

_ Maybe I can get out of this control he’s got over me. That freak Alex managed to escape the Oracle and Luke got Caleb out of his mind. I can do it if those losers can. _

Taking one last look at where the Oracle stood, facing away into the dark, Nick closed his eyes and retreated into his mind.

_ So, those losers thought of positive things in their lives to hold onto. Let’s do this. _

_ Seeing how scared Alex was when I had the knife. God, I should have slit his throat when I had the chance. _

_ But you failed. _

_ What? It wasn’t my fault I couldn’t do it. Focus, Nick. Try again. _

_ The nightmare potion I gave Alex, watching him thrash around. That was good. He was terrified his past was coming back to haunt him. He’ll wish it had once I’m free of Caleb and I can hurt him regardless of this precious Arrival bullshit. _

The fog in Nick’s mind rumbled. He knew this was what happened when Alex escaped the Oracle, and so he smiled.

_ I knew I could do this. _

_ The night I caught Bobby crying in his sleep about Alex. Now, THAT was a bomb I wish I could have been around to see detonate. Maybe I’ll bring it up when I get to Alex, maybe I’ll kill him in front of Bobby. _

‘You have underestimated me, for the last time.’

Nick let out a startled yelp as in the fore of his mind, Caleb and the Oracle stood. Caleb looked furious, his eyes flaring with a purple glow.

All of Nick’s bravado disappeared, quickly.

‘Caleb, you know, I was just joking, right? I was just messing around.’ Nick knew he sounded pathetic and the lie was fooling nobody.

‘It’s a shame, I rather enjoyed having a henchman to do all the grunt work,’ Caleb sniffed. Nick frowned, squinting.

_ It seemed to be getting darker in his mind like the light source was… fading? _

‘Still, this body is wearing thin, and I do rather like the idea of a fresh start to welcome the Arrival.’ Caleb continued.

Nick frowned further. It was getting colder now, too. He could see his breath clouding in the ever-increasing gloom.

‘What? What’s happening?’ Nick said, hesitantly, trying not to panic as he felt his blood was growing colder.

‘Unlike you, dear Nicky,’ Caleb said, absently fiddling with a spot of dirt under his fingernail, ‘I am a being of action. I realised what you were doing the moment you retreated into your mind. Your body is no longer yours, your soul is detached, now. You’ve been dead for about, oh, let’s say, five minutes? Seven?’

_ WHAT? _

Nick tried to speak but found nothing coming from his mouth. He couldn’t feel himself breathing. He tried to beg for help from Caleb, his eyes bugging, but he felt the darkness encroaching further.

‘Goodbye Nick. This body is mine now, I’m so looking forward to a new start.’

* * *

In the forest clearing, the body, which was once Nick, but now contained Caleb’s consciousness stood. The Oracle stood alongside, its blank face tilted in a bizarre interpretation of curiosity.

‘Oh, this form will be adapted for the Arrival, don’t worry.’ Caleb said with Nick’s voice, turning to the Oracle. In a flash, Nick’s appearance was gone, replaced by a boy in a knit sweater and skinny jeans.

‘I think this will do. Now, to get into the Academy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the spam posting! Do you like the new summaries? Let us know and as always, leave whatever feedback you want.


	29. Twenty-nine: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Minor sexual content, mentions of self-harm, mentions of past attempted rape

Alex sat next to Luke while he slept on his cot in the infirmary.

"Hey, Luke," he said. "Can I talk to you?" Luke let out a snore. "Cool, thanks. Today Bobby told me that he's in love with me, and I'm flattered but… I don't know, I don't feel worthy or something. And I really really like Willie. I know it's a little fast to be saying I love him, but with how much our lives have been threatened lately, I don't know when I'll get another chance. I love Willie. I love Bobby too but I don't know how I love him. Like a friend? A boyfriend? Fuck, why are feelings so hard? I miss cuddling with you after a day of trying to figure out my gift. Honestly, I might avoid Bobby for a while because yes, I love him, but he made me feel  _ terrible _ just so I wouldn't know he has a crush on me, which he told me anyway! I… I keep biting my lip, too. I know if you were up, you'd be pretty pissed at me for it but it's like it's the only way for me to get my feelings out. And the nightmares are getting so bad. I keep dreaming about my parents and… and  _ him.  _ Fuck, Luke, why didn't I scream? Why didn't I hit him or something? Am I just so much of a slut that I just sat there and took it?"

"You were scared."

Alex whipped around to face Willie, who was sitting up. "How long have you been listening?" Alex asked.

"Since, 'Bobby told me he's in love with me.'"

Alex buried his face in his palms. "I'm so embarrassed, please go back to sleep."

Willie grabbed Alex's hands and pulled him into his lap. Though Alex was taller, Willie felt like he might just want to be held for a little. So he did. Willie let Alex breathe in and out until the worst of his oncoming panic attack had passed.

"You're not a slut," Willie whispered. "And even if you were, that's okay. It's your body and you can use it however you want as long as you're safe."

Alex sighed and curled further into Willie's chest. "But…"

"What's not okay is what he did to you.  _ What he did to you.  _ You didn't do anything to yourself, he forced himself on you and that is absolutely not your fault. I love you so much, Lex."

"Love you too, crop top."

Alex dozed off in Willie's arms, drifting into a nightmare-free sleep.

* * *

Flynn took a picture of the inside of her mouth.

_ Looks normal… what was he talking about? I feel normal, other than the nervousness he caused. _

Even using her gift to check any crevice of her mind, nothing was even the slightest bit unusual.

_ Huh. Weird… _

* * *

Luke fell out of his cot around six a.m. his sore limbs shrieking from the impact. He turned to look over at Alex and Willie cuddled together in Willie's cot.

_ I love them both so much. _

There was no dark response. Luke dared to smile.

_ I like girls. I like boys too! I like everyone! I am sooo pansexual and it's fucking awesome. I am not ashamed to say that all of my friends are wicked beauties. _

Still nothing. Luke hugged himself and laughed softly. "I'm me again."

Luke climbed back in the bed and did his best to get back to sleep. It was a Saturday, he'd be perfectly content to sleep in.

* * *

Alex woke up under Willie, who was pressing soft kisses to his jaw and cheek.

“Morning,” Alex said, his voice raspy.

“Good morning, beautiful. How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good. Although I think my wakeup call was a lot better.” Alex leaned up to kiss Willie softly. “By the way,” he said. “I said yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Willie’s eyes lit up and he grabbed Alex’s neck, slamming their lips together. Willie licked across Alex’s bottom lip, drawing out a whine and sending sparks through Alex’s body. Willie took Alex’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling a gasp from his lungs. Willie took the chance to press his tongue inside of Alex's mouth, exploring the sensitive spots he had memorized. Alex started to unzip his black hoodie and pull it off as the kiss got faster and rougher.

“Holy shit,” Willie whispered, pulling away shortly. “Your arms are huge.”

Alex flushed. “Shut up.”

“Never.” Then Willie’s lips were back on his. Willie shamelessly squeezed Alex’s biceps and bit softly into his shoulder. “How far do you want to go?”

“Not very if you both plan on staying in this room with me.” 

Alex and Willie both looked over to a smirking Luke. “Good morning. Alex, you might want to cross your legs, I can see your boner through your jeans.”

Alex grabbed the pillow behind his head and debated throwing it before burying his face under it instead. “I was gonna say making out was fine, asshole.”

“Sure you were,” Luke smiled. “Good to see you back in action, Willie. How do you feel?”

Willie raised an eyebrow. “How did you know I was out, you fainted before me.”

“Yeah, but I woke up first while you were sprawled out on the ground. You guys want hot dogs?” Luke jumped out of bed ignoring his achy muscles and getting ready to shower in the infirmary. “By the way, Willie.” Luke winked. “My arms are bigger.” With that, he stripped off his remaining clothes and ran into the shower, narrowly missing a pillow thrown by Alex.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alex said smugly.

Willie furrowed his eyebrows. “Why not?”

Alex snapped his fingers and Luke screamed, “COLD! Oh, Alex, you are so dead!”

Alex yelled back. “You ran into water to get away from me, it’s on you!”

Willie smirked and kissed Alex’s neck. “Very sexy of you.”

Alex rolled his eyes playfully. “You think everything I do is sexy.”

“That’s true…”

“But…”

“Oh, no but. I think everything you do is sexy.”

Alex scoffed, “Kiss me, idiot.”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a lighter chapter!


	30. Thirty: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny boys find a moment to enjoy themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Sexual content.

Luke took his time in the shower, letting the now hot water soothe his muscles.

He hummed to himself, dancing lightly on the balls of his feet as he lathered soap over his body. Looking down at his prominent hard on, he smirked to himself.

_Alex and Willie make a fucking sexy couple, better take care of myself before I go back in there._

* * *

In the main wing of the infirmary, Willie was pressing soft kisses onto Alex’s neck. A small, tiny part of him wanted to mark Alex, to give him a hickey, to use this as a way to mark his territory, but another small voice overrode it.

_He’s not your property, he’s your boyfriend._

Alex felt bliss, Willie’s mouth dancing across his skin was making him feel more beautiful than he ever had before.

He felt desired, and wanted, in a way that didn’t make him feel dirty. Willie’s eyes met his, asking for permission for what was granted enthusiastically, and then Alex felt Willie’s hand unbutton his jeans, then slipping inside his underwear, searching, then finding its target.

A deep, guttural moan escaped Alex’s lips as he felt a hand other than his on his hard-on, Willie silencing it with a deep kiss as his hand moved, caressing, stroking.

‘Is this okay?’ Willie said, withdrawing from the kiss as his hand continued its work.

‘Yes, _oh god_ yes.’ Alex replied breathily, pushing his lips back onto Willie’s.

Willie increased the pace of his hand’s movements, mindful that Luke was probably nearly done in the shower, and he grinned a filthy smile as Alex pushed his hips upwards, meeting the movements, panting.

‘So beautiful, babe,’ Willie murmured gently, his breath on Alex’s neck, ‘Now, come for me.’

Alex let out a short, strangled moan as he did, feeling the warm, wet on his leg and jeans. He saw stars as he came, and in the centre of those constellations he saw Willie, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world.

Willie lay back next to Alex, and Alex blushed furiously seeing that Willie’s hand was covered in his cum.

Willie grinned devilishly, before licking his hand clean, then whispering into Alex’s ear. ‘You taste so good, beautiful.’

Alex felt himself going even redder.

‘I’ll teach you a quick spell now,’ Alex said as he pulled back the sheets to reveal the mess they’d made. Alex whispered the incantation in Willie’s ear, and Willie watched as the stained sheets and jeans were instantly clean. ‘We’ll be needing to use that a lot if you’re gonna keep being so sexy.’ He finished, giggling as Willie kissed his cheek.

* * *

In the shower, the same cleaning incantation had now been cast by Luke, and he watched as his load vanished from the wall.

Turning off the shower with a wave of his hand, Luke slipped a towel around his waist, covering his groin but low-slung enough that it allowed a tantalising glimpse of the hairy trail leading down.

Willie and Alex were now cosied up in bed, Alex’s head curled in the nook of Willie’s shoulder. Luke strolled back in, and Alex scoffed at the sight of the muscled boy.

‘Do you want to have your towel any lower? Jesus.’ Alex crowed, staring in spite of himself at the muscled physique of his friend, and the way his towel did nothing to hide the prominent, thick bulge between his legs. Willie laughed easily, feeling less jealous than he felt he would have before.

He could look at Luke and say that in different circumstances he would definitely have been into Luke, he was kind, and he was fucking sexy.

‘I love to give a show, what can I say?’ Luke smirked, pulling a ridiculous modelling pose which was quickly undone as the Infirmary door opened as the knot in his towel came apart.

Luke stumbled, wobbling on the spot as he tried to redo the knot in the towel without letting it slip down in front of the assembled crowd of students.

‘Put some clothes on Luke, good grief.’ Bobby said, frowning sadly at the sight of Willie and Alex cuddled up.

‘How’re you feeling?’ Julie said, patting Bobby lightly on the shoulder as she walked into the Infirmary with Flynn, Reggie, and Carrie.

‘I’m feeling much better, thanks, Jules.’ Luke said from behind the privacy division where he was pulling on clothes.

‘Me too.’ smiled Willie, linking hands with Alex. ‘I don’t think I’ve felt this good in a long time.’

The assembled students pulled up chairs, sitting between Willie and Luke’s beds. Alex noticed Bobby kept avoiding looking at him, and Alex felt sad for his friend.

_He looks miserable. I should try and forgive him. He can’t help that he loves me._


	31. Thirty-one: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student joins the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of sexual content

“Alexxxx. Alex I want attentionnnnn.”

Luke poked Alex’s back while Alex’s tongue was halfway down Willie’s throat in their dorm room. “Lexiii,” he whined.

Alex pulled away. “Yes, Luke?”

“Have you seen Reggie? He wanted to show me something.” Luke grinned toothily and Alex kissed his forehead before slapping him across the face.

“You’re lame,” Alex said, smiling kindly. “I think Reg is hanging out with Bob… Bobby.” He frowned momentarily. “They might be in their room. If not, check Julie’s. Can I get back to this?”

Luke grinned and leaned forward, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Willie looked at Alex who nodded.

When Willie leaned over Alex’s lap and pushed a chaste kiss to Luke’s lips, Luke froze. His eyes widened and he gasped, his face flushing the same shade as a cherry.

When he finally recomposed himself, he stood up and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna… uh… Bobby, Reggie, right. Bye, guys.”

Once Alex heard the door shut, he fell forward laughing. “Oh my God, that was great. And you haven’t stopped smirking, by the way.”

Willie put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out. “I think I deserve it.”

* * *

Reggie watched as Bobby’s eyes glowed yellow during his rant.

Bobby groaned. “Why did the room smell like sex?” His teeth turned into sharp points. “Did they get to home base?” His teeth went back to their normal shape, but his nails became claws, and wings sprouted from his back.

Reggie shrugged. “Maybe. Are you jealous?”

Bobby reddened. “No!” His nose lengthened. “Oh, come on!”

 _“Yes,”_ Fenrir spoke from Reggie’s side.

Reggie stood up and offered Bobby a bracelet woven from flowers. “Put this on?” Bobby took it and Reggie’s eyes glowed green as it tightened before binding both of his arms and fixing itself to the floor, forcing Bobby to take a seat.

“Brain, heart, dick, what are they saying?” Reggie asked. He kneeled to Bobby’s level.

Bobby scowled before responding. “My brain says that Willie had him first and I don’t own him. I should be happy he found someone that cares so much.”

“Are you?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Bobby said as his body started the return to its natural state. “And Willie seems great! He’s sweet, funny, cute, kind.”

“But your heart says something else. Explain.”

“My heart says that I should be with Alex and that if I hadn’t pushed him away those few days ago, he’d be my boyfriend.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He wouldn’t have avoided me and I would’ve been able to sweep him off of his feet.”

“And your dick?”

Bobby shrugged. “Alex is hot, I’d fuck him, not much there.” The vines retreated from Bobby’s wrists and curled back into a bracelet. Just then, Luke stumbled into the door, his eyes wide.

“Willie kissed me,” he gasped.

Bobby shot up, pulling his wand from his boot. “What did you just say? Luke, this isn’t a fucking joke, I swear to God…”

“No, no, no. I was messing with him and Alex so he and Alex decided to mess with me. I’m just a little shocked. Why, what’s up?”

Bobby sat back down, blushing with his arms crossed. “‘S nothing. Why’re you here?”

“Reggie wanted to see me.”

Reggie raised his hand. “Hey, Luke. I wanted to show you my makeup!” Reggie beamed and pointed to his sparkly purple eyeshadow and eyeliner. “I did it myself.”

Luke smiled. “It looks great! I love the colors, though I’d suggest a red next time, it’ll make your eyes pop. And do you know how to do a wing?”

Bobby spoke up. “You do makeup?”

“Sometimes,” Luke replied. “I think it looks sick. Reg, could I ever do your makeup?”

Reggie raised his hand. “Anytime. Now let’s go get lunch, I’m starving.”

* * *

A golden glow surrounded him but this one wasn’t warm. It whisked him off to the Proctor Academy almost as if it wanted to be rid of him.

Caleb landed with a thud on the floors and immediately drew up the fake tears.

"Please, somebody!" he cried. "I need help, what is this place?"

Professor Corey ran up to him. "Oh you poor thing, you look terrible." She turned to a teacher. "Get him to the infirmary for a check-up and then get him situated with the boys."

On the inside, Caleb was beaming. He heard the Oracle's voice. "Don't mess up."

_I won't, I'll make you proud, but for now, I have to go._

_Talk to you later, dad._


	32. Thirty-two: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, meet Timothy Weathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Sexual content, violence

‘So, Mr. Weathers, this is an Academy dedicated to the teaching of those with magical abilities.’ Professor Corey said, staring at the boy sat across from her in the study. ‘Your parents were magically gifted, but they had to give you up. The orphanage must have had no idea, apparently.’ She continued, having spoken to a dark-haired woman at The Mitford Home for Boys and Girls shortly after the boy had been deposited with a thud in the main chamber of the Academy.

The infirmary had found nothing concerning in the boy’s physiology, but that was by design. The Oracle and Caleb had recalibrated Nick’s body upon consumption to be the most perfectly ordinary form to suitably avoid detection. The boy was a handsome, well-built boy, lightly defined muscles, dark green eyes, and dark red hair. He’d only been situated with the boys for a few minutes before Professor Corey had escorted him to her study for a full briefing on the Academy, but he’d already been pleased with the way some of the boys observed him, their curiosity mixed with a faint, primal lust.

Luke seemed especially taken with the new boy’s arrival, and Caleb, or Timothy Weathers as he was now going by in this new form, saw plenty of potential to have a bit of fun there before the Arrival. Caleb didn’t consider himself to have any fixed sexual orientation, beings like him being far beyond such labels, but he enjoyed using the homophobia that bubbled under in the magical world to sew the seeds of division that would help him bring about a world of terror when the Arrival happened. He and his father would rule with a merciless fist.

_ Maybe I’ll keep some of these boys for my entertainment in the days after the Arrival. _

_ Perhaps Bobby, he always seems so vulnerable, so insecure. I could use him, breaking down what’s left of his spirit would be delicious fun. I want to taste his tears. _

Willie had looked at the new boy with what seemed to Timothy to be suspicion, which Timothy had noted and decided he would have to minimise.

Professor Corey continued her speech about the Academy, and Timothy feigned interest for as long as it took.

_ I want to begin the corruption. _

* * *

‘I like your makeup, man.’ Timothy said as he slid into a seat next to Reggie. Reggie held the burger he was halfway through demolishing in his hand, grinning.

‘Thanks, dude. I’m Reggie, what’s your name?’

‘Hey, Reggie. I’m Timothy. Nice to meet you.’ Timothy said, his eyes sneaking a view at who was opposite him.

Across the table, Willie and Alex were lost in a deep kiss but parted sensing the eyes on them.

‘Hey, I’m Timothy.’ Timothy said, extending a soft hand towards Alex.

‘H-hi, Timothy. I’m Alex, nice to meet you.’ Alex said, taking the hand. As he shook the boy's hand he felt sparks.

_ God, he fills out that sweater well. I wonder what he looks like undernea- _

‘And I’m Willie, not that you asked.’ Willie said firmly, extending his hand, frowning at the prolonged handshake happening.

Alex jerked free from the handshake, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment.

_ I wonder what his hand would feel like, on my d—what am I saying? I have a boyfriend. What’s wrong with me? _

‘Sorry man. Nice to meet you anyway, Will.’ Timothy said, inwardly smirking.

_ It’s working well. The seeds of jealousy are planted. _

‘It’s Willie, not Will.’ Willie said firmly, ignoring the handshake that was being offered.

‘Willie don’t be rude. It’s hard being new here, you know that.’ Alex murmured softly.

‘Yeah. Sorry man. Nice to meet you.’ Willie said, accepting the handshake.

* * *

Later that evening, once Timothy was satisfied everyone was asleep, he slipped out of the dorm he was now sharing with Luke and Alex. Nick’s belongings had been moved into storage, and Timothy’s had been slipped under the bed for safekeeping. 

He made his way down through the Academy, to the tunnel he shouldn’t have known about if he had truly been a new student, and slipped inside, thanking The Oracle for the gift of temporary invisibility it had bestowed on him. He had passed guard after guard, all with their magical rifles in hand, and they were oblivious to him.

About two thirds of the way down the tunnel he passed five more squadron guards, at the point where the tunnel left Academy grounds and encroached on the town. Here, in a bubble separated from time and space by the Oracle, Timothy found his prey.

Phoenix Dawn, as the man called himself, was a relatively young recruit to the world of sex work in the magical world. His long, curling hair and full lips made him look delicious to Timothy, who had arranged for this before being transported to the Academy. He’d known he’d be hungry for sexual contact and had made this plan as a reward for a successful first day, so confident he had been in the success of his getting into the Academy.

Phoenix felt the small pocket universe of a bubble shimmer, and moved, slightly anxious. He’d been paid upfront and handsomely, in exchange for no questions asked, no strings attached fun.

Timothy allowed the invisibility filter to drop and smirked at Phoenix’s gasp.

‘I’m older than I look, don’t worry.’ He said, already unzipping his fly. ‘Get ready.’

The act was fast, brutal, and intense, and soon Timothy could feel himself drawing close to the conclusion.

_ Time to really have some fun. _

‘Look at me, turn around and look at me as you take it.’ He commanded, and, as Phoenix complied, the creature shifted between some of its previous forms. There was Nick, sneering as he continued to thrust into the now alarmed man underneath him, then there was Caleb, eyes flashing purple as he grunted, then many more forms, blinking quickly between them, an elderly man who the creature had lived as for several centuries, a short, pugnacious looking troll of a form, then the snarling, clacking abomination that was the creature’s true form.

Phoenix screamed, trying in vain to pull away, but found himself held in place.

‘I told you I was older than I looked,’ the creature hissed, before it reached its climax, shifting back into Timothy’s form for just long enough for the boys eyes to roll back, and Phoenix to feel cum splashing inside him as with one swift motion of Timothy’s arm, Phoenix’s neck shattered.

* * *

In the Academy, Alex dreamt. His dream was one of his more passionate ones, full of Willie’s kisses and tongue, and his hands, wandering and exploring. He looked up to see Willie had been replaced by Bobby in his mind's eye, then... Timothy?

Alex woke with a start, staring in the darkness.

‘Timothy?’ he mumbled, seeing the silhouette of the boy clambering back into bed.

‘Yeah?’ the red-headed boy replied, shimmying his underwear off as he got comfortable in the silk sheets.

‘Are you okay?’ Alex whispered as Luke turned in his bed, snoring loudly.

‘Yeah, thank you. Just had a strange dream.’ Timothy replied, smirking in the dark.

‘Me too.’ Alex said quickly.


	33. Thirty-three: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy and Willie have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of sexual content, stalking, threats of violence

Luke and Reggie were cuddling, watching a movie. Luke sat in Reggie’s lap while Reggie ran his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“How’ve you been?” he asked, watching Elsa shoot Anna in the head with an ice beam.

“Pretty good,” Luke responded. “I think Timothy will like it here, even though he doesn’t really talk to the girls and Willie doesn’t seem to enjoy his company.”

Reggie shrugged. “In all fairness, he does kinda just stare at them whenever they kiss. And he’s a little weird around Alex.”

“Weird how?”

“Whenever they shake hands or hug or something, he stays for a really long time. And then Alex gets this glazed over look in his eye.”

“Since when are you observant?”

“I notice things, I’m just not super smart with school and shit. Also, someone has to be since you’re obviously in lust with him.”

Luke flushed bright red. “I am not!” he said, his voice cracking.

Reggie leaned into Luke’s ear. “So you don’t want to feel his tongue in your mouth. Then sliding down your body until he reaches your abs, kissing them one-by-one. I bet he would sound so pretty for you when he went lower and lower…” Reggie looked up to see Luke’s burning red face and ears. “Oh my god!” he laughed. “I could feel your body heat without touching you, you are so into him.”

Luke pushed Reggie’s forehead backward. “Not romantically or anything, I just think he’s sexy.”

“He’s a himbo.”

“Same thing.”

* * *

Timothy saw Flynn walking into the showers. He followed, staying hidden behind a wall, listening for screams of terror. Wishes for mercy on her mind and soul, proof of her corruption.

But none of that happened. He heard the water turn on, then ten minutes later it was off. He heard her walk out of the showers and he slumped down against the wall.

_ Why isn’t anything happening to her? I need to keep a closer eye. _

Just as he stood up, he heard Willie behind him. “What are you doing?”

Timothy turned around. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” he sputtered.

Willie crossed his arms and gestured to his naked form. “Getting ready to shower. Because these are the showers. Why the hell were you just behind that wall while Flynn showered? Are you spying on her? I swear to God if you are…”

“No, no. I just…”

_ Think Caleb, think. _

“...wanted to be by myself so I could have a good cry. My parents died, and I’m sure you know how that feels.” His voice had a sort of hostility to it. Willie slammed him against the wall.

“Stay away from my friends.  _ I will hurt you.  _ If you lay a finger or spell or anything on them, I’ll make Hell look like a paradise for you.”

Caleb swallowed a lump down his throat despite feeling any real fear. “Yes, sir,” he squeaked out. Willie stalked away, Caleb admiring his ass before running from the room.

* * *

Bobby was tripping over his feet while Carrie led him through a complex dance routine.

“Okay, so you cross your hand over your throat, then slide your foot out and make your hand a fist, then you move your hand down, but not straight down, diagonally while you put your foot back in…”

Bobby somehow fell over doing the two moves that required him to use his legs. “Ugh, I can’t do this! I can’t fucking…”

Carrie paused her instruction. “Hey, I want to thank you for doing this with me. But is something wrong?”

Bobby sighed. “It’s nothing important.”

Carrie led him to a bed. “Bobby, you’re minimizing. I know you. You think that since people have it worse than you, your feelings matter less so you’re trying to convince yourself that they’re invalid and you should be focusing on other people. That’s not the case. Your feelings always matter. What’s going on?”

Bobby’s head fell backward. “I just… it’s Alex. I miss him. I was minimizing my feelings, then I lashed out, then I made him feel like shit, and now he’s avoiding me. I don’t know what to do, Carrie, I just want my best friend back.”

Carrie raised an eyebrow. “Bobby, are you into him?”

Bobby shrugged. “Yeah, I am. A lot. He’s just so pretty and smart, and he always makes me laugh when he’s being sarcastic. His hair is so soft, and it feels so right when we hold hands.” He quickly corrected himself. “When we  _ used to  _ hold hands.”

Carrie rubbed her hand up and down on Bobby’s back before standing and taking him to an abandoned classroom. “No one has been here in I don’t know how long. If you want to transform and tear everything in here apart, I think it’ll help. I’ll be back in an hour, Bobby.”

Bobby watched her leave before beginning his transformation into…

_ Hmm… I’m thinking a lion with wings and dragon breath. _

Bobby’s teeth sharpened themselves, his tongue forked itself and leathery wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. He got on his hands and knees as yellow fur covered his body and his hair became a mane. Bobby saw a desk and exhaled a blast of fire. He jumped on another, crushing it into the ground. As he moved back and forth, shifting from form to form in order to cause the most damage, he heard clicks until finally, the wall opened up with a secret room inside.


	34. Thirty-four: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Sexual content. Like, full detailed smut.

In the gloomy chamber, Bobby saw someone sat bathed in the single shaft of light coming from the ceiling.

‘Timothy?’ Bobby called out, gasping in surprise when he realised Timothy was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear.

‘Hey, Bobby.’ Timothy said, climbing off the metal table he was sat on.

_ Bobby’s eyes definitely did not travel down to the large bulge in Timothy’s tight boxers, no thank you, not at all. _

‘See something you like?’ Timothy smirked, palming his bulge with his hand absently, his eyes focussed on Bobby’s reaction.

_ This is too easy. _

‘Uh, um, no. Well yes. Um. Sorry.’ Bobby blurted out, blushing furiously.

‘You can touch.’ Timothy said, his voice light, hairs on the back of Bobby’s neck standing up.

Bobby moved forward into the room, his hands shaking.

‘I’ve never, I’ve…’ he murmured hesitantly.

A small part of Bobby had dreamt that the first penis he touched other than his own would have been Alex’s, and things would have been romantic and perfect. This was different, the room was cold and Bobby felt as though he was being watched, though he could see nobody there. Only Timothy, who slipped his underwear down, kicking them off at the ankles, and then, wow. Bobby was lost in lust at the sight before him. 

Inside Timothy, Caleb smirked. This was so easy. Looking down at Bobby, kneeling as Timothy sat naked on the metal table, Bobby’s lips stretched around Timothy’s thick piece, one hand twisting in Bobby’s hair to push the boy down to meet the insistent thrusts upwards, Caleb smiled to himself.

_ I’m going to enjoy destroying this boy’s life. _

Bobby’s eyes were watering, his jaw hurt, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Timothy was thick in his mouth and throat; the pace of the blowjob being defined by the redhead. Bobby let his eyes shut, imagining that it was Alex, that he’d look up and see the blonde boy rolling his eyes back in his head as Bobby sucked him.

Suddenly, Bobby’s mouth was empty, and he opened his eyes to see Timothy’s dick was now in front of his face, glistening wet with saliva and precum.

‘Get naked, Bobby. I want to see you.’ Timothy commanded.

Bobby slipped his hoodie off, feeling self-conscious as he undressed. Timothy sat back on the table, stroking himself lazily as Bobby took his sneakers off, then his jeans, then his underwear. Bobby moved to put the underwear on the pile of clothes he was forming, but with a wave of the redheads’ hand, the briefs flew through the air. Timothy held them to his face, inhaling deeply, before rubbing them over his hard-on.

‘I think I’ll keep these, a boy as sexy as you shouldn’t need to wear underwear.’

Bobby blushed, his hands covering his semi.

‘Show me your cock, Bobby.’

Removing his hands slowly, Bobby blushed as Timothy inhaled.

‘I know it’s not as big as yours,’ Bobby began, stopping as Timothy leapt from the table with surprising speed. Timothy kissed him, his tongue shoving into Bobby’s mouth, hands wandering, squeezing, caressing, groping. Fingers danced around Bobby’s hole, then traced a trail along his balls. Bobby felt himself skidding on the floor and wished he’d taken his socks off, as he felt himself maneuvered to be lying on the cold metal of the table, his legs being lifted up and spread.

Timothy smirked, a devilish grin on his face as he parted from the kiss and dove between Bobby’s legs.

_ I’ll make it nice for him… this time. _

Bobby was in ecstasy, his dick was now fully hard, throbbing as he felt Timothy’s tongue exploring his hole. His toes curled as Timothy worked on him.

Timothy popped back up, leering at Bobby.

‘Have you ever been fucked, Bobby?’

Bobby shook his head, suddenly fearful.

_ I always dreamt my first time might be with Alex. He’d never want a guy like me though, I’m not good enough. _

The words were shaky and uncertain as they left Bobby’s mouth, but Timothy grinned hearing them.

‘Please. Timothy, fuck me.’

It hurt, more than Bobby had ever imagined it would, but he felt good at the same time. Every sharp thrust inside him made him feel good.

_ I’m having sex before any of the others. _

_ Timothy is beautiful, and he’s willing to be with me. I must be worth something then. _

_ I wish I were in a bed though; this table hurts. _

_ We should have used protection, I barely know this guy. _

_ But it feels good. I feel so… full, so alive. _

_ I feel like a slut. _

_ I deserve this. It’s nice to be desired. _

Timothy continued to thrust, one hand holding Bobby’s leg up on his shoulder, the other linked with Bobby’s one hand, whilst Bobby’s other hand stroked his dick.

Bobby had no way of knowing Timothy was reading his thoughts, or that the mix of fear and pleasure was arousing Timothy, even more, inspiring the more brutal thrusts that came.

‘Timothy, oh god, I think I’m gonna..’

‘Do it, Bobby, cum for me.’

And he did, spluttering, choking as he came over his stomach, Timothy continuing to pound away at his hole the entire time.

Timothy smirked at the sight, Bobby so undone, lying there, spent.

‘I’m gonna…’ Timothy said, and he did so, Bobby wincing as he felt ropes of cum inside his hole.

_ I should have asked him to wear a condom. _

_ Oh god. What have I done? _

Timothy remained inside Bobby for a few minutes, soaking up the pleasure and regret that was churning in Bobby’s mind.

‘There’s a shower over in that hall if you wanna clean up.’ Timothy drawled as he lazily pulled out of Bobby.

Bobby felt the unmistakable desire to cry.

_ This was nothing like how I dreamed it would be. _

Sensing the regret, Timothy changed tactics. He stood, enjoying the way Bobby couldn’t resist drinking in the sight of his naked body.

‘We can shower together, I’ll make you feel good?’ 

Bobby nodded.

_ They say to get over someone you should get under someone else, maybe, the more I do it with Timothy the less bad I’ll feel about Alex? _

The two made their way into the shower, where Timothy dropped to his knees, taking Bobby in his mouth. Bobby shut his eyes and felt the fantasy of it being Alex drifting into his mind. He forced his eyes open and took in the sight of Timothy deepthroating him.

_ This is good. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We probably won't change the rating or the warnings just because where I (Ghostwriterjatp) am from, fifteen is the age of consent but not old enough that you're considered a legal adult. So since they're sixteen, they're minors but not underaged, y'know? As for the rating, we don't think it'll be frequent enough sexual content that it'll be necessary. Much love! <3


	35. Thirty-five: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard the phrase, "We'd rather you cope poorly than not at all"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Sexual content, manipulation (Both very strong themes in the next few chapters)

The next morning, Alex noted Bobby’s messy hair. That would’ve been fine if it weren’t ten whereas Bobby was usually pristine by eight on the dot. Timothy dashed down the steps and Alex didn’t miss the nearly fucked out look in their eyes. Willie hadn’t woken up yet. It was just the three of them.

“Hey,” Alex whispered.

Bobby crossed his arms and turned to Alex. “What, you disappear on me for nearly a week because of my feelings and now you want to pretend it never happened?”

Alex sputtered. “W-what? No! I just wanted to say hi. I needed to process a lot of things, but I miss you, Bobby. I don’t want to lose you. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I swear it.”

Bobby’s eyes glowed yellow. “But you did!” he roared. “You just threw me to the side like I was nothing so you could keep grinding your dick on Willie!”

Alex’s eyes turned blue. “That’s what this is about? You’re jealous? Bobby, I love you, but you don’t own me!” Water flew from the sink until ice spikes formed and hovered behind Alex. “I’m trying to say sorry, asshat! It’s like you want to be mad! If you’re gonna treat me like shit after I try to apologize, then…” Alex walked forward until his nose was pressed against Bobby’s. He shoved his finger to Bobby's chest. “... don’t talk to me. I’m through with you. Don’t text, don’t call, don’t send a letter, don’t ask Luke about me. I’m sick of your bullshit. Maybe we shouldn’t be friends.”

Bobby tensed before stomping out of the room, Timothy on his trail.

Alex sat back on the couch with his head in his hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He heard Reggie’s voice behind him. “I didn’t know you could hear Luke’s thoughts.” Alex turned around to see the bassist grinning.

Reggie walked around the couch and sat next to Alex. “C’mon,” he insisted. “Tell me what’s up.”

_ I shouldn’t bother him. My feelings shouldn’t be his problem. They’re mine to deal with, he doesn’t owe me anything. _

“It’s nothing,” Alex lied. “I just didn’t study for our Biology test, I’ve been focusing more on our magical classes.”

“Same here,” Reggie agreed. “Wanna go see if Julie will let us copy her notes?”

Alex forced a smile. “Yeah. Always.”

* * *

Bobby was laying in bed with Timothy, now naked, still on his own sort of high.

Timothy cuddled up to Bobby, the former’s body strangely cold. “Hey,” he said.

Bobby turned and smiled at him. “Hey. That was pretty great.”

Timothy nuzzled into Bobby’s chest. “Mhm.” After a silence, Timothy spoke again. “Hey, all the magic and stuff is kind of new to me, still. Can I ask you some questions?”

Bobby chewed his cheek, willing himself not to lean down and kiss the boy on top of him. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “What do you want to know?”

Caleb opened his mouth. “Well, what can everyone here do?” Caleb closed his eyes to contact the Oracle as Bobby spoke.

Bobby started to count on his fingers. “Everyone here can cast spells, though there are different types so different spells are harder for some than others. Like, I’m good at illusions, but not transfiguring. As for our gifts, Luke can shoot magic beams like lasers out of his hands, Reggie can talk to animals and control plants, I can turn into people and animals, Willie doesn’t know his yet, Carrie can make clones, Julie controls emotions, Flynn can trick minds and give people ideas, but I’m not sure if she can control them, and Al… the last one can control water and ice. I’m not sure about the other elements. Why do you ask?”

Timothy started to absently slide his nail across Bobby’s chest and abs. “Just curiosity. You guys have cool powers. Especially you, it might be my favorite.”

Bobby blushed. “Uh, thanks. I think my favorite is Reggie’s. Anything else you want to know?”

Caleb was preparing another question before the Oracle spoke in his mind.

_ One at a time, boy. Don’t scare him off. _

“Well,” Timothy started. “I want to know your workout plan. You’re super sexy.” He bit softly on Bobby’s nipple. “I could just eat you up.”

Bobby smiled. “Well, my power makes me exercise a lot and does a lot of the work for me when my bones and stuff shift. My body just considers it a workout, I— oh, fuck, right there.”

Timothy had taken Bobby in his hand and slid his fist up and down. “You sound so good,  _ slut.” _

Bobby gasped. “Oh my god, call me that again,  _ please.  _ Fuck, are you clean?”

Timothy sucked a bruise into Bobby’s abs, then chest, then collarbone. “I am." That was actually true. Caleb was immune to sexually transmitted diseases. "Are you gonna be good?”

Bobby’s chest heaved up and down. “Yes, fuck. Please, I want you. I need you.”

Timothy kissed Bobby hard. “Okay, then, whore. Let’s do it.”

* * *

Flynn could feel something wrong. Something that felt like denial and strife. Only it wasn’t hers.

* * *

Willie had Alex in his lap, grinding up into him through their jeans. “So good, beautiful,” he whispered.

Throughout the whole experience, Alex seemed strangely stoic. Willie stopped the movement of his hips. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Alex shrugged. “Nothing. Nothing at all, why do you ask?”

Willie frowned but trusted that Alex would reach out if he needed help. “Alex, I need clear consent right now. Do you want to keep going?”

“Like, all the way?”

“No, just like this for a while. We’ll take it slow.”

Alex’s shoulders dropped and his jaw untensed. “Then yes, you have my consent. Keep going.”

Willie pushed his hips up and placed a kiss on Alex’s lips. “You’re so beautiful, babe,” he groaned. “I think I could do this with you forever, would you like that?”

Alex panted. “Yes, oh please, god yes.”

“Then cum for me, beautiful.”

Just then, Luke and Reggie burst into the room, laughing. They stopped when they took note of Alex situated on Willie’s lap in his bed.

Luke howled with laughter as Alex and Willie jumped apart. “You’re supposed to knock!” Alex growled, more annoyed than angry. “Ever since I caught you humping your own mattress, we’re supposed to knock, dumbass.”

Luke waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll go now, but holy shit, that was great. Your voice is so high right now, I can’t even. Later, guys.” Luke shut the door right as he heard Reggie gasp.


	36. Thirty-six: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are very busy.

Flynn approached Julie during lunch. “Hey, Jules,” she called. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Julie frowned. “I mean, sure. What do you need?”

Flynn whispered, “Don’t tell anyone, but… I think I might be an empath?”

Julie wrapped an arm around Flynn’s shoulder. “Flynn, you’re a telepath, I’m an empath. It’s not like you can even have two gifts. What makes you think that?”

Flynn took a breath. “Well, I was feeling some sort of grief, like, pain. The thing is, though, it didn’t feel like it was mine. I checked my own mind but nothing is off. Do you think something’s wrong?”

Julie glanced around. “Caleb can corrupt emotions, right?”

“Yeah…”

“And you said some of his magic was left in you, right?”

“That’s what he said but I haven’t felt it. You think I’m feeling his emotions?”

“I think you’re feeling the emotions of whoever he’s with. Since he didn’t take any of your magic, I don’t think it goes both ways. I could be wrong though, so be careful. We’ll meet up around midnight to see what else you got, okay?”

Flynn smirked. “The witching hour? How dramatic, Julie.”

Julie shrugged. “Hey, our magic is most powerful from midnight to twelve-thirty. It’ll be the perfect way to see what you can do. Are you in or out?”

Flynn held her hand up for a high five which Julie gladly met. “Always. See you then.”

* * *

Luke and Reggie watched Bobby sneak back into bed for the fourth time that week. It was like he was always with Timothy, and he always came back smelling like sex, sweat, and… tears?

Fenrir whispered to Reggie.  _ “Why does he always smell like ejaculate? Where does he go? Have any of you lost your virginity?” _

Reggie frowned. “Not that I know of. And it’s not like Bobby is having sex with Timothy, he’s in love with Alex. They’re just… having some problems right now.”

_ “I can tell.” _

* * *

Julie waited for Flynn to crawl over to her bed. “Hey,” Flynn said when she arrived. “I’m here, I made it.”

Julie smiled. “It’s less than ten feet from your bed to mine.”

“Regardless. Now shut up, and let’s go, girl.”

Julie jumped up immediately without thought. She tried to open her mouth and send back a sarcastic reply to find she couldn’t. She couldn’t speak at all. She looked at Flynn and broke into a big grin. Whether from excitement or nervousness, no one knew.

* * *

Caleb felt his power being used. But he hadn’t done anything.

* * *

Bobby’s dream took place in Alex’s room.

“Hey, Bobby,” he heard Alex call from his bed, where he was wearing only tight briefs with his legs spread. “How are you, baby?”

Bobby’s legs moved of their own accord. “A lot better now that you’re like this. You look great,” he said against his will.

Not-Alex smirked. “I thought you might want to have me first. I want you to take my virginity.” His features shifted until Timothy was under him palming his bulge. “I want you to take me, Bobby.” Timothy flashed back to Alex. “I know you want me.”

Bobby yelled in his mind.

_ No, no, no. I love Timothy. I have to love Timothy. Alex, get away. _

Not-Alex frowned before standing and striding over to Bobby. “Something wrong, baby? Am I wearing too many clothes?” He started to push his hips into Bobby’s who moaned.

“F-fuck, Alex. I love Timothy now, you gotta stop.”

Not-Alex whispered in Bobby’s ear. “But you don’t want me to. You still love me. You want me to suck you off, slut? I’ll make you feel so, so good.”

“Fuck Alex, yes. Yes!”

_ No! _

Just as Alex was on his knees, Bobby snapped.

_ Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop! _

Bobby woke with a start as he heard the wolf growling at his side.


	37. Thirty-seven: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Alex have similar agendas.

Bobby felt the tears stinging his eyes, Fenrir growling at his side. 

What the hell was that? I love Timothy, I shouldn’t be dreaming about Alex. Fuck.

He realised he was painfully hard, and pulled his robe on. He moved out of his bed, ignoring Fenrir’s growls and the alarmed faces of Luke and Reggie.

In the living quarters of the boys' dormitory, he stopped as he saw Timothy. Timothy was stood in front of a roaring fire, his pale skin glimmering in the light. Wearing nothing but an excruciatingly tight pair of briefs, the redhead turned to stare at Bobby. 

‘Hello, Bobby. Come with me, I think you need to come unwind with me.’ Bobby moved instinctively, feeling himself becoming invisible with Timothy as the boys made their way into the showers. 

In the showers, Bobby watched with captivation as Timothy stripped out of his underwear, then beckoned Bobby towards him. 

‘I think you’ve not been upfront with me, Bobby. I think you desire the affections of another.’

Bobby stared in shock at the boy naked in front of him. ‘T-Timothy. I want you. I’m sorry. It was just a dream.’

Timothy tutted, shaking his head. ‘Uh, uh. I think you dreamt of Alex, and I don’t think it’s the first time.’

Bobby felt his eyes welling up again. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I won’t do it again.’

Timothy’s gaze hardened. ‘Prove it, get on your knees.’

Bobby complied, his knees scraping on the hard tiles of the shower. Timothy stared down imperiously.

‘Now, worship.’

* * *

Reggie and Luke sat together; Fenrir curled up at the foot of the bed. 

‘I’m just saying, I’m worried that Timothy is a bad influence on Bobby.’ Luke said, frowning. ‘He always comes back from when they’ve been hooking up, and he seems so sad.’

‘Maybe he’s worried we’ll judge him?’ Reggie suggested. 

‘I wouldn’t, I just, being with someone shouldn’t make you sad.’ Luke murmured. 

Reggie nodded. ‘We just need to be there for Bobby if he needs us. We can’t push him into making any decisions.’

* * *

Alex was trying on options for the Blood Moon dance. He didn’t have many options, but was leaning towards a simple blazer with a button-down shirt, and then skinny jeans. The thought of the night was making him feel both excited and nervous in equal measure. 

_ My first dance with a boy. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to have something like this. _

He stared at himself, the crisp white shirt contrasting nicely with the dark blazer. 

_ I wonder if I could enchant this blazer to be a different colour. Maybe pink, like my hoodie? I’ll ask Reg or Luke if they know. _

Grabbing the selection of ties and bowties he had for formal occasions, but rarely saw the light of day, he returned to stare in the mirror, singing softly to himself. 

The song was one from an old horror movie he had always loved, and although the film had a sad ending and the song was performed by a woman, he related heavily to the lyrics.

_ ‘I’m afraid, cos it feels too good and I want it too bad,’  _ he sang to himself as he tried on a dark olive bowtie, then pulled it off, dissatisfied with the way it looked on him.

He thought of the upcoming dance, and what he thought he wanted to do after.

_ I want to lose my virginity to Willie that night. _

He continued to sing, dancing to himself as he tried on other ties.

‘There must be a God, could it be that he’s heard me at last, cos you look at me as though I’m beautiful.’

Religion and magic didn’t seem to Alex that they’d mix very well, and the way his parents had used their religion to make Alex feel ashamed of himself made the blonde reluctant to bring it up to his classmates. Still, in quiet moments, Alex would pray, sometimes in the Memory Gardens.

_ ‘I never dreamed someone like you could love someone like me,’ _ Alex continued, thinking of Willie’s soft lips, and his touch, the way he made Alex feel like he was someone worthwhile, someone desirable. 

The way Willie had touched him, full of lust but measured with considerable care and delicacy made Alex feel a world away from how it had felt in that dirty alleyway, with that cruel older man’s calloused hands pinching and groping…

Alex took a deep breath, staring at himself in the mirror. 

_ I like how I look like this, I hope Willie does too. _

As if he’d been summoned, Willie entered the room, his eyes taking in the sight of Alex dressed up.

‘Well, you look even more beautiful than ever,’ Willie grinned, leaning in to give Alex a soft kiss. Alex eagerly reciprocated, the kiss becoming deeper and rougher, Alex allowing his hands to wander down Willie’s muscular back and to graze over the long-haired boy's ass, grinning at the soft hiss of pleasure he felt Willie give in return.

_ The night of the Blood Moon Dance, I wanna give Willie all of me. _


	38. Thirty-eight: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial and error.

“Shh, baby, don’t cry,” Timothy cooed to Bobby as Bobby felt tears welling in his eyes. This always happened. He always felt a sting of regret in his chest after the high from his orgasm wore off. But he had to be good for Timothy. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying the sex. It made him feel more valued than nearly anything else in his life had. He always felt good and Timothy always knew just what to do. Something just felt… off.

Bobby shrugged it off and wiped his eyes. “Sorry, sir.”

They had been exploring a more kinky side of sex. Bobby liked a lot of it but there were some things he didn’t want to do. Like sneaking Timothy in while Willie and Reggie slept to have sex or giving him a handjob in the dining hall. Nonetheless, Timothy liked those things so they did them anyway.

Bobby sighed. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Caleb internally rolled his eyes. “Of course, baby. What do you need?”

Bobby flushed at the nickname. “Should I try to make up with Alex? He was my best friend and everything happened so quickly. I at least wanna remain cordial with him so it’s not awkward for everyone else.”

Timothy smirked.  _ Oh, this could not be any more perfect. _

“Oh, well,” he started. “I actually tried to talk to Alex for you. He hates you. He said he never wants to see you again and just kept you around because it was entertaining him. He also mentioned how you weren’t ever really anything to him, you just happened to be the first person he saw.”

Bobby squeaked. “Wh-what?” He hiccupped the start of a sob.

Timothy mocked a frown. “Oh, you poor thing. I’m sorry he was so awful to you. Want me to make you feel good, baby?”

Bobby jerked out of Timothy’s hold. “What the hell? You tell me that and then ask if I want to have sex with you? You can’t be serious right now.”

Timothy narrowed his eyes but cleared his throat. “I’m sorry,  _ Bobby,  _ I just don’t know how to cheer you up.”

Bobby got out of bed, pulling on his sweatpants (He had stopped wearing underwear after their first night). “Just give me a bit to clear my head, okay?”

Timothy nodded. “Of course. Text me if you need anything.”

* * *

“Alright, we need to research what Caleb is so we can see what powers he might’ve given you.”

Julie dropped several books on monsters and dark magic onto the library table. “We know he’s not a vampire or an eldritch terror so let’s rule those out. Most monsters can’t possess people but the ones who can are really characteristic. He’s not a ghost or a sex demon. Maybe a regular demon, though, so let’s not rule that out…”

“Jules,” Flynn interrupted. “We could sit here all day scanning through books, or we could do this the fun way.”

Julie crossed her arms. “And that would be…”

“Power trial!” Flynn whisper-shouted. “We write down a list of every power we think could be cool or related to what we’ve seen so far and then we see if I can do them. It’ll be fun, what do you say?”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Of course. Midnight in the dining hall. But I want to take notes so we can figure out what he is.”

Flynn held out her hand. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

Luke and Reggie stopped Bobby on his way to bed that night.

“Hey, Bobbers, can we talk to you?” Reggie’s eyes were full of concern as he spoke.

Bobby chewed his cheek as he nodded. Luke started to talk.

“We’re worried about you. We know you’re having sex with Timothy. That’s cool. I just don’t think you should continue? I don’t know, you just always seem so sad after and you’re with him a lot so that means you’re sad a lot and we don’t want you to be sad.”

Bobby scowled. “I see what this is.”

Reggie glanced around confused. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Bobby replied harshly. “You two are jealous. I saw you guys checking him out when he first showed up, you just want him to have sex with you instead of me!”

Reggie frowned. “Bobby, that’s not what’s happening. You’re not acting like yourself. We’re your friends and we want to help you.”

Bobby scoffed. “Yeah, right. You guys are just jealous that I lost my virginity before anyone else in our friend group.”

Luke groaned. “Bobby, that’s literally not it. We just want you to be okay.”

“You know what?” Bobby began. “Fuck you guys. Stay away from me until you’re ready to be happy for me.” He stomped up the steps and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Alex and Willie were cuddled together in Alex’s bed.

“Hey, crop top?”

“Yeah, beautiful.”

“On the night of the Blood Moon Dance, would you want to have sex? Like, home base, all the way, whatever you wanna call it.”

Willie smiled. “As long as you’re comfortable, sure. Can I spend the night?”

Alex smirked. “As long as you don’t have a wet dream in my bed.”

“Isn’t cumming in your bed like, forty percent of our time together this past week?”

Alex pulled Willie into a headlock, Willie wrestling back. The two boys grinned at each other as they fought themselves into exhaustion.

“Lexiiiiiii,” Willie groaned. “I’m tired, can you sing me a lullaby?”

“Are you four?”

“No, but I did overhear you singing in the shower.”

Willie watched Alex’s ears turn bright red. “Fine, but you better not tell anyone, got it?”

Willie pulled Alex against him. “I promise.” Alex opened his mouth to start singing.

_ “We were so tiny, happy, and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.” _

Willie looked up, wanting to stay awake for at least part of the song.

_ “Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste.” _

Alex looked down to Willie, running his fingers through the latter’s hair.

_ “Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome.” _

Willie frowned. “I don’t think they ever…”

“Hush, it’s how the song goes.  _ Welcome to my school, this ain’t no high school, this is the Thunderdome.”  _ Willie snorted as Alex continued.  _ “Hold your breath and count the days, we’re graduating soon. College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June.”  _ Willie smiled and kissed Alex’s ribcage.

_ “But I know, I know life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again, we can be beautiful…”  _ Willie watched Alex’s face fall.  _ “Just not today.” _

Smiling at the use of his nickname for his boyfriend, Willie allowed his eyes to shut while he whispered, “Goodnight,  _ beautiful.” _

Alex leaned down and pushed a kiss against Willie’s hair while humming. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alex sings is Beautiful from Heathers the musical :)


	39. Thirty-nine: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief

In the secret chamber, Bobby stood before Timothy, feeling incredibly self-conscious. When they were alone in the chamber, Timothy always insisted on Bobby being naked at all times, and today he had presented Bobby with what he wanted him to wear to the Blood Moon Dance.

‘I don’t know, I don’t think it’s very me.’ Bobby murmured hesitantly as he felt Timothy’s hungry eyes devouring every inch of his flesh.

The outfit Timothy had presented was a shirt which was black, silky fabric with transparent sections where only an intricate lace would cover Bobby’s nipples and chest, and there were no trousers, instead, a long, black skirt which Bobby knew would lift when he moved.

‘Try it on. I think it’s very you.’ Timothy said, smirking at the dutiful obedience as Bobby began to put on the shirt. Bobby paused. He didn’t like being this exposed, but seeing how much Timothy liked it was good.

‘I almost forgot, I got you this too,’ Timothy drawled, flinging a tiny parcel at Bobby. Bobby unwrapped it to find an incredibly skimpy jockstrap made of the same lace as the top and skirt.

‘I can’t wear this in front of people.’ Bobby stammered. He could already tell from the sheerness of the skirt that the jockstrap would be fully visible underneath, and the thought of his friends seeing him like that, let alone the teachers, was mortifying.

Timothy pouted. ‘You don’t want to disappoint me, do you, Bobby?’

‘N-no, of course not,’ Bobby replied quickly, and he put on the jockstrap, followed by the skirt. He felt his face reddening as his thoughts were confirmed. Staring in the mirror, he could see through the skirt, he could see the pale round globes of his ass, and at the front, he could see how the jockstrap seemed to push his bulge to poke forward obscenely.

Timothy leered. He knew how the Blood Moon Dance would end, with the Arrival a success, he would take Bobby on the dancefloor, pounding into him as the world ended around them.

_ Maybe I’ll make Alex join in. _

‘You look delicious, Bobby.’ Timothy said, moving to press his hardness against Bobby’s rear, grinding against his boy.

Bobby turned so his face met Timothy’s, and Timothy felt his hardon throb at the sheer neediness of the vulnerable boy. Bobby leaned in for a kiss, and Timothy lurched back.

‘We’ve discussed this, Bobby. We don’t kiss.’

‘I’m sorry, I, just, um, I, think I love you.’ Bobby said, hating himself for being so weak, so needy.

Timothy grinned. ‘I love you too, Bobby. So, if you really love me, I have something you can kiss.’

Bobby gasped as he was shoved to his knees suddenly, the impact certainly bruising his knees terribly, then his thoughts returned to the now painfully hard looking dick in front of his mouth.

* * *

Later that evening, Reggie sat by the fireplace, idly painting his nails as Fenrir’s head shot up.

_ ‘Luke is crying. He needs you.’ _

Reggie found Luke in the boys' bathroom, sobbing in front of the sinks.

‘Oh, hey Reg.’ Luke said wetly, seeing the boy enter the bathroom.

‘What’s wrong?’ Reggie murmured, taking the boy in his arms.

‘What isn’t?’ Luke mumbled as they moved to sit at the benches by the stalls. ‘Bobby hates us, Caleb’s still out there somewhere, and there’s something really wrong with Timothy. I can feel it.’

‘What’s wrong with Timothy?’ A voice said suddenly, and the two boys span around to see Alex stood in the doorway, frowning.

‘I know you’re mad at Bobby, but his boyfriend is wrong for him,’ Luke said, wiping his eyes as Alex cautiously made his way over to them. ‘Tell him, Reg.’

‘It does feel like Bobby’s isolating himself, and when he’s been with Timothy, he comes back different. Like, when you’ve been with Willie you always seem like you’re happy, but Bobby and Timothy do stuff and then Bobby comes back and the sadness on him, it’s so heavy.’ Reggie said.

Alex paused, lost in thought. Every time he had seen Bobby lately, he looked dejected, a little lost.

‘So, what do you think is happening? You don’t think Timothy’s hurting him?’ Alex enquired, feeling a sting of protectiveness flaring within him.

* * *

Bobby lay on the floor of the chamber, the cold tiles against his bare skin perfectly matching the weird sinking feeling he had.

_ This feels weird. I enjoy what we do, but he won’t kiss me. _

_ Maybe this is what love feels like though. _

‘So, you’ll wear what I picked for you to the dance?’ Timothy said, zipping up his trousers, glancing at the spent boy lying on the floor.

‘I, um, I guess so.’ Bobby murmured, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Timothy noticed them, and crouched down, frowning.

‘You should be happy I got you such nice things. Now, I’ll have to punish you.’ Timothy whispered, before springing up, and heading for the door, seizing the pile of Bobby’s clothes as he headed for the door.

‘Wait! I need my clothes. Please!’ Bobby cried out, fear coursing through his veins.

Timothy paused, frowning at Bobby.

‘You’ll either have to wear what I picked for you or make your way back naked. I bet you’d like that though, all those guards staring at you.’ He spat.

‘No, I wouldn’t, I’m not like that, please, Timothy! Sir!’ Bobby called out, feeling his tears flowing freely as he watched Timothy close the door behind him.

Bobby lay there, weeping. He really didn’t want to wear what Timothy had picked for him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of walking all the way through the Academy naked. A light pinging sound distracted him, and, realising what it was, he hurried over to where his clothes had been piled up.

_ My phone! Timothy mustn’t have noticed it! _

Ignoring the social media notification, Bobby sat on one of the benches in the room, and, hands trembling, texted Luke.

_ ‘Please, I need your help. I don’t know what to do. I’m on the second floor in a chamber hidden by the trophies. Please Luke, tell no one.’ _


	40. Forty: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort

Reggie looked over Luke’s shoulder as they read the text.

“So…” Luke started. “Should we…”

Reggie scolded, “Luke, don’t be a petty bitch. He’s not okay right now and that’s even more reason you should go help him. I’ll stay here with Alex, see you soon.” Reggie fidgeted before placing a kiss on Luke’s temple. “Come back in one piece. I love you.”

Luke smiled fondly. “I love you too.”

* * *

Luke ran into the secret room to find Bobby wearing a really revealing outfit that was hot but didn’t seem like something Bobby was enjoying.

“Bobby, what happened?” Luke asked, taking a few steps further into the room.

Bobby sniffled. “I h-hooked up w-w-wi-with Timothy and he m-made me wear this and I… FUCK, I HATE IT, LUKE!”

Luke jumped backward in surprise. “Bobby, be completely honest with me right now, okay? Do you want to keep hooking up with Timothy?”

“Yes,” Bobby responded certainly. “I just wish he’d keep all the sex stuff going on during sex and only sex. I like a lot of the kinky stuff but it’s not like I want to do it in front of people.”

Luke frowned. “Alright, what’s the smallest animal you can turn into?”

“Nothing small enough for me not to get noticed.”

Luke wiggled his fingers as if the air were his guitar. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do.”

Reggie wrapped an arm around Alex. “What are you thinking about?”

Alex shrugged. “I still care about Bobby and all but I kinda snapped like, really hard, and now he doesn’t even want to make amends and it seems like since then, he’s been spending more time with Timothy.”

Reggie nodded. “Even if he won’t talk to you, we’ll keep an eye on him. I’m sure there’ll be a way to fix this, we just have to wait and see.”

Alex curled into Reggie’s warmth and shut his eyes, attempting to sleep.

“Alright, Bobby, ready to go?”

Bobby flushed, Luke’s clothes slightly itchy on his skin. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed. “We’ll show that asshole that you’re into for some reason.”

Luke threw the door open and swayed his hips, the skirt around his waist tossing itself.

Bobby took Luke’s hand.  _ “Did you have to add the jockstrap?”  _ he hissed. 

Luke shrugged. “Well, I really wanted to drive the point in. By the way, I can feel you staring at my ass.”

Bobby ruffled Luke’s hair. “To be fair, it’s a nice ass. And I can see your abs and… massive pecs…”

Luke turned to Bobby. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Bobby’s neck and face turned red. “Maybe, I don’t know. We’ll figure it out later, okay?”

Luke grinned. “Okay.”

Bobby squeezed Luke’s hand as they made their way back to the boy’s living quarters, where Alex was heading up the stairs and Reggie was sitting on the couch. When he turned to look at the two, he squeaked.

“Hey, Luke,” he said. “You look so fucking sexy, and I love that for you, but quick question: why?”

Luke grinned devilishly. “Well, Timothy was messing with Bobby and I wanted to prove a point.”

“What did he do?”

“He’s planning to make Bobby wear this outfit to the dance and then wanted Bobby to wear it all the way from their hookup spot back here. Or else Bobby would have to walk naked. I wanted to show him not to mess with my friend like that. Besides, I might keep the outfit. It’s fucking beautiful and I look great.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “It was sweet, now you’re just full of yourself.”

“Wearing this outfit, I’ll be full of dick.”

“Luke!” Reggie and Bobby yelled at the same time.

Luke threw his phone on the ground and bent over to pick it up. “See something you like, boys?” he asked behind himself, shaking his butt.

Bobby threw his shoe at Luke’s ass. “Go put some clothes on, dweeb.” Luke blew a kiss to his friends before running up the stairs where five seconds later, they could hear Alex’s scream.

Reggie held his arms out. “Wanna cuddle?” he asked. “I just got done cuddling with… someone else so I am officially open for business.”

Bobby fell into Reggie’s lap. “I already talked with Luke, so can we just stay here like this for a while?”

Reggie wrapped his arms around Bobby’s torso. “Of course.”

Little did they know that Timothy was watching.

And he was  _ pissed. _


	41. Forty-one: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil.

Timothy returned to his chamber, hidden in his invisibility filter. He stormed past the armed guards, and once he was in the chamber, he let his guttural shrieks of rage echo and bounce around the room.

_ How dare Bobby think he could defy his wishes? He’d worked hard to deceive him, fucking any sense of independence out of the boy, but now, he was mocking him by defying his orders. _

The sight of Luke in the outfit had been enjoyable, but Timothy had always known that before the Arrival he would be deep inside the boy whether he wanted it or not.

Halting his angry screams, Timothy tilted his head upwards, and he was bathed in purple light as he contacted his father.

‘Hear me, Oracle. Are preparations for the Arrival going well?’

He waited, feeling the hissing, cold voice of his father coursing into his mind.

‘All is well here, son. The proxy body is primed, it’s been charging through the force of the coming shadows well. I have consulted with the beings beyond, they are insistent that the one they call Alexander is the one that will be used to welcome The End, but they suggest your toy could be used to encourage cooperation from the boy, to avoid a repeat of his defiance from the last attempt at the Arrival.’

Timothy smiled a sick smile to himself.

_ I better make the most of Bobby’s body before I take them both. _

‘Oracle, the night of the Arrival is the Academy’s Blood Moon Dance. I suggest we neutralise the others and then take Alex and Bobby from the Academy while they are defenceless.’

‘This is agreeable. How do you propose neutralisation?’

Timothy grinned darkly. ‘Oh, father, you know how I love a good poison.’

\---

Later that evening, Timothy slipped into Bobby’s bed, casting a silencing spell around the edges of the perimeter. He pulled back the sheets, smirking at Bobby sleeping peacefully. Bobby had cuddled with Reggie for hours, before slipping to bed feeling much better than he had for a while.

Timothy smirked as he lifted his phone, waving his hand lightly to slide Bobby’s sweatpants down before he started to take photographs. He methodically photographed everything he could of Bobby’s sleeping form, his bare chest with the nipples that Timothy enjoyed pinching until tears formed in Bobby’s eyes, the dark bruises forming on Bobby’s knees, the heavy balls and thick shaft of Bobby’s penis, the exposed hole where Timothy could make out a small amount of his cum still leaking out of the boy.

Once he was satisfied with the photographs, Timothy flipped the camera to front-facing mode, positioning himself in front of the sleeping boy’s penis. Then with a shifting and a soft wind, Timothy transformed himself into the form of another student, taking multiple photos of himself over the sleeping boy’s naked form.

Surveying his finished work, Timothy transformed back to himself, smirking at the photographs which now showed Willie stood over the naked boy.

_ This should cause problems. Perfect. _

* * *

The next morning Alex was hurrying down the stairs to breakfast when a light voice calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

‘Carrie?’ he called back, hesitantly.

‘H-hey, Alex.’ she replied, stepping into view at the top of the stairs. ‘Can we talk?’

‘Um, sure, I guess.’ Alex said, smiling at her.

_ Be nice. The whole time you’ve known her she’s been under the influence of other people. _

‘It’s about Bobby,’ Carrie said as the two walked down the stairs together. ‘I know how much he cares about you, and I know you’re not happy with him, but I think something’s wrong. He feels different to me. It’s like when Nick was controlling me for Caleb, I did stuff and said stuff that wasn’t me, but I had no way of stopping it. I think Timothy might be doing something bad to him.’

Alex paused, thinking.

‘Every time I see Bobby, he’s exhausted.’ Carrie continued, ‘and he told me he’s had sex with Timothy, and he said he was happy, but I saw it, just for a second, he looked like he wanted to cry his eyes out.’

‘I don’t know,’ Alex said, pausing as he saw how dejected Carrie looked, ‘maybe I could try talking to him?’

Carrie’s eyes lit up, and she sprang into motion, throwing her arms around Alex. ‘Thank you so much, Alex. I know you and him aren’t in the best place, but he really does care about you. When I was… under control, he kept telling me to leave you alone, and I’m really sorry for how I tormented you.’

‘It’s okay. I know it’s not how you feel inside.’ Alex smiled.

The two made their way into the breakfast room, where Alex smiled brightly as he saw Willie waving to him. Then his eyes shifted, and he saw Bobby, sat next to Timothy on a separate table.

_ Holy crap, he looks terrible. He literally looks like he’s about to cry. _

Alex’s eyes were drawn to the way Timothy’s arm was moving, purposeful, languid stroking motions disappearing under the table. Bobby’s lip was trembling.

_ Oh my god, is he jerking Bobby off at the table? _

_ Bobby doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it at all. _

Timothy’s head jerked, staring directly at Alex, and Alex gasped as the motion of Timothy’s arm quickened. Bobby was gritting his teeth, looking as though he was trying to either stifle a moan or to stop himself screaming.

Alex moved towards them before he could stop himself, slamming his ass down on the seat on Bobby’s other side. A quick glance downwards confirmed Alex’s fears were correct, and Alex jerked his head back up to avoid the sight of Bobby’s dick in Timothy’s grip, which almost looked painful.

‘Bobbers, you okay? Do you want this?’ Alex murmured quietly.

Bobby looked at him, eyes wide, alarm and… anger in his gaze?

‘Like you care, Timothy told me the truth about you hating me.’

Alex gawped. ‘I never said anything like that! It’s not true! I don’t hate you, Bobby, you’re one of my very best friends. Why would you say that?!’ He said, eyes shooting a dirty look at Timothy, who was smiling as he continued jerking Bobby off.

‘Get off him!’ Alex yelled, grimacing as the room fell silent, all eyes on them.

Timothy released his tight grip on Bobby’s dick, and Bobby frantically moved to adjust his robes to cover it up.

‘Bobby, I know we’re going through a bad patch at the moment, but I really care about you. He’s lying, I didn’t say anything about hating you!’ Alex pleaded.


	42. Forty-two: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air! But what kind?

Bobby’s mouth fell open, a hundred thoughts moving through his head. He settled on, “Huh?”

_ Okay,  _ Alex thought.  _ Emotional manipulation probably isn’t the best thing to do but I do mean it so… _

Tears were immediately in Alex’s eyes, practice from being with his parents. “Bobby, you’re an amazing friend. I love you so much. We all do, and…” Alex felt every eye in the room still on him. “Let’s go somewhere else, okay? I’ll walk in front of you so no one sees, okay?”

Bobby nodded and Timothy let out an indignant growl, much to Alex’s pleasure.

When they had gotten to the bathrooms, Alex whispered under his breath,  _ “Cinccino.” _

The door barred itself and Alex turned to Bobby. “Hey, Bobbers, can you look at me?”

Bobby’s eyes stayed put on his shoes. “I don’t wanna.”

“Why not?”

Bobby shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“Bobby, you’re minimizing. You don’t have to do that. You’re allowed to cry. You’re allowed to not be okay. We love you so much. If we didn’t, Luke wouldn’t have ever gotten in that outfit for you. Well, he might’ve, he does enjoy sexifying everything all the time.”

Alex heard the first real laugh out of Bobby in a while. “Reggie cuddled you to sleep, I heard,” Alex continued. “Carrie wanted me to check in on you, I even talked to your dads since you forgot to call them this weekend. We care. I know we’re having a bad time, so I can leave right now if you want, but please know that I would not be here doing this if I didn’t want to b—”

Alex was cut off when he felt Bobby's lips on his.

_ Pull away, pull away,  _ he chided himself. It took him nearly ten seconds to do so, however.

Bobby's eyes went wide after a second. "Alex, I am so so sorry, I just didn't know what else to do, and fuck, I still love you." He turned and screamed to the ceiling. "Are you happy now? I fucking said it!"

Alex touched a finger to his lips. "I have a boyfriend," he mostly said to himself. "But that was great. In a different universe, we could do that more often, but I have a boyfriend. We won't tell anyone about this except for  _ maybe  _ Willie so we can figure out what to do, okay?"

Bobby nodded quickly and nervously. "Okay! But just so you know, there’s this thing called polyamory. It’s basically—"

Alex pushed a kiss to Bobby's forehead.

_ His are the same quality as Willie's. But God, I wish that felt the same. _

_ Forehead kisses are okay,  _ he scolded himself.  _ You need to make sure they feel just as good as a real kiss. Don't complicate things. _

Bobby's voice interrupted Alex's thoughts. "I didn't like it."

"What?" Alex asked. "Didn't like what?"

"The handjob under the table. It felt good but I don't really like the public stuff. I'm into some other things but not that."

Alex started to put two and two together. "Bobby, that outfit Luke was wearing. Was that supposed to be yours?"

_ And Alex did not think about how he'd look in it and how much the jockstrap would push his length forward. _

Bobby flushed. "Yeah. It really is beautiful, I just wouldn't wear it in front of people."

Alex's breathing quickened. Bobby stuck a finger in his mouth which Alex spit out.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Alex, I was your first friend. Willie and Luke might be the only people who know that look better than me. You were gonna bite yourself."

Alex's pupils dilated staring at the boy in front of him.

_ How Bobby's thick hardness would feel inside of him. _

_ How Bobby's ass would feel cupped in his hands. _

_ How Bobby's tongue would taste. _

_ Stop it, stop it, you have a boyfriend! You need to get out of here. _

Alex waved his hand dispersing the magic on the door. "We'll talk again later, but I need some air. I love you and I never blocked your number. Stay safe."

With that, Alex threw open the door and all but ran from the room.

* * *

Willie sat at their usual table waiting for Alex to come out of the bathroom. He didn’t feel jealous or insecure. More worried if anything. He leaned over to Luke.

“Hey, Luke,” he whispered. “Do you know what’s up with Bobby?”

Luke tensed. “Why do you ask?”

Willie shrugged. “I dunno, I’m just worried for him. I know he and Alex were really close, then they randomly stopped talking, then Alex drags him to the bathroom. Bathroom talks are for serious conversations.”

Luke gulped and started to explain everything.


	43. Forty-three: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in thought.

Willie did not know what to make of the whole situation. He didn’t really consider that he knew Bobby all that well, but his blood boiled hearing that Timothy was making the boy do things he wasn’t comfortable with. 

‘What you’re describing sounds like Timothy’s abusive.’ Willie murmured as he sat with Luke, watching the boy in a sleeveless shirt (seriously, did Luke ever cover his muscled arms?) frown as he nodded in agreement.

‘Bobby doesn’t see it that way though. He accused me of being jealous that he’d lost his virginity. I’m really worried he’s cutting people out of his life. I know his Dad’s are worried, and so’s Carrie.’

‘Alex is worried too, I can tell. He’s too stubborn to admit it, but I know he worries about Bobby.’

‘They were so close before. I know Bobby, I know he wouldn’t ever wanna hurt Alex, but I wish Bobby would be better at protecting himself.’ Luke said, a small tear gliding down his cheek.

* * *

Alex was sprinting through the Academy, his sneakers slamming on the cold flagstones. He felt like he was going to be sick, his mouth was so dry. Rows of Squadron guards, paintings, and sculptures were a blur as he made his way to where he needed to be at that moment. Rounding a corner, Alex crashed the gates to the Memory Gardens open.

Falling to his knees in front of the reflecting pool, Alex felt his breathing slowing as he stared into the gently shimmering waters and let himself be carried away.

The memory was one he treasured, from a few days into his time at the Academy. He’d been alone as he often was in his first weeks, dancing to the music in his headphones, tentatively and cautiously at first, then more and more energetic as he lost himself in the sounds.

His movements were skilled and fluid, and Alex shut his eyes as he danced, the pop music in his ears blocking out the arrival of Bobby in the room. 

Alex had only realised Bobby was there when he felt a soft arm on his shoulder, and he’d immediately felt shame and embarrassment washing over him. He’d stammered apologies and tried to pretend he was just goofing around and wasn't "Like that." He stopped when Bobby held his hand up.

‘You’re such a good dancer, Alex. It’s cool. Dance with me?’

And so it was that the two danced together, Bobby proving to be nowhere near as natural a dancer as Alex, but dancing like he didn’t care. The boys sang at the top of their lungs, the tinny speaker blaring the music. 

Sitting in the garden, lost in the memory, Alex knew for certain that he needed to help Bobby. 

_ Bobby doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit. He’s an amazing person and such a good friend.  _

‘You okay there, Alex?’

Alex whipped around suddenly to see Julie sitting on a bench by a planter full of dahlias. He didn’t know if she’d been there long, maybe she was there when he’d arrived at the gardens.

As if she was aware of his thoughts, Julie smiled softly.

‘I got here about five minutes ago. It would have been my Mom and Dad’s wedding anniversary, so I thought I’d spend a bit of time here. She loved dahlias,’ Julie murmured softly, gesturing at the beautiful flowers bathed in the soft sunshine. ‘What brought you here, Lexi?’ 

‘Bobby.’ Alex said, his voice tight. ‘I’m worried about him, but I’ve been trying to keep my distance. I thought it was what was best for us both, but what if I’ve just left him vulnerable to a negative influence?’

‘You think Timothy’s bad news?’ Julie replied, moving across the gravel to kneel by Alex’s side.

‘I know it. I know he’s making Bobby do things he doesn’t wanna, like, sexual stuff,’ Alex whispered, blushing a little, ‘and I’m sure he lied to Bobby about me not wanting to see him anymore. But I don’t know what to do.’ 

Julie took Alex’s hand in hers, softly stroking it. ‘I don’t trust Timothy either, but I promise you. We’re not letting Bobby get hurt anymore.’


	44. Forty-four: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: violence

Timothy stormed into the bathroom as soon as Alex left.

“Bobby,” he addressed the raven-haired boy. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he spat.

Bobby’s eyes went wide in fear. “N-nothing. I didn’t d-d-do anything, I swear!”

Timothy wrapped a hand around Bobby’s throat and slammed him into the wall. “Why were you talking to Alex in here? You get on your knees for him you fucking whore?” Timothy was screaming and Bobby was crying. Bobby liked degradation. He liked being called names and treated like nothing. It helped him not think, a problem he often had. This, however, wasn’t sexual. This was violent.

“No! We just talked!” Bobby yelled back. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He needed his inhaler. At the very least Alex’s because they used the same medicine. “Please, Timothy! Sir!”

Timothy leaned into Bobby’s neck and bit into it way too hard. Bobby was okay with pain but this felt nearly dangerous. Timothy licked the bleeding holes he had left as Bobby stifled a moan from the feeling. His fight or flight had kicked in.

And he chose to fight.

Bobby’s teeth turned to fangs as he twisted his neck and bit into Timothy’s. Timothy flinched away in a growl.

“You’ll pay for that.”

Timothy brandished his wand and pointed it toward Bobby. When a red beam of light flashed toward Bobby, the only thought in his head was  _ snake! _

Bobby’s spine loosened as he bent backward and pointed his own wand at Timothy.

“You don’t own me!” he yelled. “I can be friends with Alex if I want to, fuck off!”

Timothy snarled. “He doesn’t love you, get it through your head! No one does! I’m the only one who cares about you! You don’t have anyone else, so you might want to be more grateful and do as I say!”

Bobby’s entire world shattered.

_ What! _

He growled and panted. He felt leathery wings growing from his back. His vision went red as scales covered his body. Every part of his body grew in size. The grief and anger he felt swirled into a burning pit in his stomach.  _ Into a fire. _

Then, Timothy met a dragon.

* * *

Luke and Willie had taken off after Alex when they saw him sprinting from the bathroom. They had seen the memory in The Gardens and had heard Julie’s promise.

Unable to stop himself, Willie ran into Alex’s arms. “We’ll help you keep Bobby safe,” Willie managed between sobs of his own. “We love you, Lex.  _ I  _ love you.”

Alex hiccuped. “I don-don’t wanna sound needy, but c-can you tell me…”

“You’re beautiful,” Willie whispered. “So, so beautiful. I’m so in love with you, I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. I know I’m not very good at magic, and I only remember ten spells...” Alex laughed dryly. “...but you’re safe with me. You always will be.”

Alex fisted Willie’s hair, pulling a moan from the latter that was cut off by Alex’s lips.

“My room,” Alex growled as Luke pulled his wand from behind his ear and pointed it at the pair.

_ “Cubitum ire,”  _ Luke muttered as Alex and Willie got transported to their bedroom.

Luke sat next to Julie on the bench, letting her head fall on his shoulder. “Hey,” he began. “How’s Flynn?”

Julie grinned. “We had our first kiss and found out some… stuff about her after her confrontation with Caleb.”

Luke tilted his head down and softly kissed Julie’s forehead. “Stuff like what?”

Julie grabbed Luke’s hand. “She got some new powers. Don’t tell anyone, but she can do a bunch of new stuff. Control people, understand every human language, even the ones that are dead, hover. We’re working on flying but she doesn’t like to take it slow and she crashes a lot. Every time she uses a new power, though… she gets this look in her eyes and for just a second, I see…” Julie trailed off.

“See what?” Luke encouraged softly.

Julie swallowed thickly as she replied.

“I see Caleb.”

* * *

“Willie! Willie!” Alex yelled out moans as Willie slipped his hand up and down Alex’s dick.

Willie nipped at Alex’s jaw. “So hot, babe. So sexy. I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want to go down on you,” Willie moaned out. “I wanna choke on you, I want you to ruin my throat.”

Alex nodded, eyes wide and dick twitching at the thought. “Okay, yeah.” As Willie opened his lips and moved his head toward Alex’s length, Alex stopped him. “Can we try something kinkier?” he asked.

Willie grinned. “Sure. Dom or sub.”

“Sub.”

Willie thought for a moment before grinning as an idea formed in his head. “I’m not moving,” Willie explained. “Once my mouth is around your cock, I’m only using my tongue. You  _ could  _ fuck my face but I don’t think you really want to. What’s the safeword?”

Alex groaned out, “Hawaiian.”

“Hawaiian?”

“It’s my favorite kind of pizza and Reg hates it. Is that okay?”

Willie placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Alex’s tip. “It’s great.”

Willie licked up the length of Alex’s dick, learning what spots got the biggest reaction. All the while, Alex tugged on Willie’s hair harshly, something the shorter boy enjoyed greatly. He found a spot part way up the right of Alex’s penis that made Alex buck his hips up. With a grin, Willie lowered his lips onto Alex.

The first thing he noted was that Alex was a lot bigger than he thought. Willie could only get halfway down before his gag reflex kicked in. Alex gripped his hair and pulled him off, worry evident in his expression. Willie kissed Alex softly.

“I’ll be okay. If it gets to be too much, I’ll use the safeword, that’s what it’s for.” Alex nodded quickly as Willie dove back onto his cock.

“Mmm,” Willie moaned, shooting vibrations up Alex’s manhood. Alex fucked up into Willie before stilling his hips with determination.

“Fuck, you look so pretty with your mouth stretched around my cock. I could look at you like this forever.”

Then, Willie’s tongue started to move and Alex lost his mind.

Babbles that no one would be able to perceive spilled from his mouth. Odd ramblings about how he loved Willie and his warm mouth. Willie paid special attention to the spot he had found earlier, doing his best to get Alex to finish. Alex gripped the sides of the mattress tightly, doing his best to stay still. Then Willie pulled his head up ever so slightly and Alex spilled into his mouth. Willie stayed still on the throbbing dick, swallowing nearly everything as some of Alex’s ejaculate remained in his mouth as Willie jumped up and kissed his boyfriend hard. Alex jumped in surprise before melting into the kiss as he felt Willie’s hardness poking his stomach. Alex took Willie in his hand and started to stroke as he whispered in his ear.

“How did I taste, babe? You wanna swallow my cum all day every day? You looked so sexy, I just wanted to return the favor right then so I could taste you too. Want me to mark you up?”

Willie nodded as Alex started to suck bruises into Willie’s skin. His neck, his chest, his collarbone.

“You look so hot, covered in bruises, sweat, and spit. You know the only thing that’s missing?”

Willie whimpered. “Wh-what?”

_ “Cum.” _

And so Willie did. His dick throbbing as he came. The white liquid added to the sweaty, messy picture that had been created.

When Willie’s vision cleared, he saw Alex grinning smugly as he licked Willie’s cum off of his hand. “Taste so good,” Alex moaned softly. “I think I’ll have more, sometime.”

Alex and Willie cast the spell to clean their mess and got under the blanket to cuddle. Willie pulled himself into Alex’s warmth.

“Not a total top?” Alex asked quietly.

“Not a total bottom?” Willie responded.

Both of them smiled at the presence of the other as their naked bodies pressed against each other in a way that wasn’t lustful. It was love. True love.

And Alex knew that despite his confusing feelings about Bobby, nothing would ever change that.


	45. Forty-five: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, besties. Since this story explores themes like healthy sexual relationships and the like really often, we'll probably stop putting it as a warning in the notes. If you're still here by now, you're probably cool with it.

Timothy had fled from the bathroom where Bobby had become a dragon, escaping in a flash of blinding light. In the room where so much of his time in the Academy had recently been spent breaking down Bobby’s inhibitions, reducing him to a plaything for Timothy’s pleasure, the redhead was reeling from the events in the bathroom.

_ Bobby is slipping away. He’s becoming too resilient. I need to play it cool. _

Timothy felt himself calming down, and as he looked in the mirror near the cold metal table, he smiled a twisted, rictus grin.

_ I just need to keep him on the leash until the Blood Moon. Then he’ll have no choice but to serve for my pleasure. _

* * *

Bobby had resumed human form, slamming his body against the tile wall of the bathroom. He was reeling from everything that had happened and studied his reflection shakily in the mirrors.

_ Human again. Thank god. _

Bobby had been terrified of the sight of himself before, a huge, twisting dragon, leathery skin, and eyes of furious fire. Still, it had scared Timothy off too, so that had to be good.

Why does Timothy treat me like this? I like some of what we do, but he keeps pushing and crossing the line and it makes me uncomfortable.

Hands shaking, Bobby took out his phone.

_ Huh. That’s odd. _

In all the time he’d been at the Academy, he’d never not had reception on his phone. The little text on the corner of his phone felt like it was mocking him in his moment of need.

_ No service. _

‘Fuck!’ Bobby growled. He’d been hoping to call his Dads, it had been too long since he’d spoken to them. He wanted to tell them he’d found someone to love, but the words sounded silly in his mind.

_ If it was love, Timothy would let me kiss him. _

_ He wouldn’t accuse me of being a whore. _

_ He wouldn’t jerk me off when I said no, or keep pushing my head down when he knew I couldn’t breathe. _

_ If it was love, surely I wouldn’t feel like a part of me had died the moment my orgasm passes. _

Bobby gasped, slipping down the wall as the realisation spread in his mind, a dull light at first but then spreading.

_ Timothy isn’t good for me. _

_ The others are right. _

_ He’s hurting me. _

The door to the bathroom opened with a squeak, and Bobby turned shakily to see Luke entering. The sight of his friend, with his soft look of concern on his face, all it did was make Bobby want to cry.

‘Bobbers? Are you okay?’ Luke said, his voice wavering.

It was only then that Bobby really took note of his surroundings. Clearly, his brief moment as a dragon had wreaked havoc on the floor, with large scratch marks crossing the wood and concentrating to a point where Bobby was now slumped.

Bobby shook his head, and Luke was by his side in seconds. 

‘L-Luke, I’m sorry. You were all right about Timothy. He’s bad. I don’t want this anymore.’ Bobby blurted out as he sobbed, his head resting on Luke’s shoulder.

* * *

Across the Academy, Julie and Flynn were sat in a study hall with Carrie. The three girls had really become a lot closer in recent weeks, especially now Carrie was free of influence from Caleb or Nick.

‘What do you see, Flynn?’ Julie asked, her pinkie finger linked with her girlfriend’s. Carrie’s pinkie was linked with that on Flynn’s other hand, and the two waited with anticipation.

‘It… it feels like wherever he is, he’s losing his grip on someone.’ Flynn said hesitantly. She had felt anger in her mind that she knew was Caleb’s, and she also noted the presence of a burst of alarm, then hesitation. ‘It’s like he’s retreated to lick his wounds.’

‘Do you think it’s Nick?’ Carrie asked cautiously. She knew he had mistreated her appallingly, but she wanted to know if Nick had been under Caleb’s influence all along, or whether he had been corrupted somehow.

Flynn shook her head. ‘I don’t get any trace of Nick anywhere in the mortal world or that of the dead. I’m sorry.’

Carrie gasped in horror as Julie frowned in confusion.

‘So what does that mean? Nick’s not alive but he’s not dead?’

Flynn shrugged slightly. ‘I really don’t know. He might be in Limbo, or he might be completely out of this existence altogether.’

Carrie didn’t know what to think. In spite of herself, she felt grief at the thought that Nick might be dead, and yet, she knew she would be glad if she never encountered him again.

* * *

Beyond the Academy, deep in a forest, the Oracle stood in its silent repose. Although it didn’t move, what was left of its mind was working in feverish severity.

_ My son has become distracted by his lust for earthly beings, this must not impact the Arrival. _

_ If need be, I will cut the tie _ .

The brass skeletal form stood by a tree, looking like an old Egyptian mummy’s case. It was primed and ready to harvest Alex for the Arrival. 


	46. Forty-six: Written by Ghostwriterjatp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation

Luke’s heart was shattering at the sight of the boy crying on his shoulder.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Luke cooed. “It’s okay. I love you. I really really love you. You’re so brave, it’ll be okay.”

Bobby sniffled and screamed more at himself than anything else. “FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

Luke rubbed Bobby’s hand in circles before pulling him onto his lap and hugging him tightly. “Shh, sh, sh, sh, it’ll be okay, I promise. What was your safeword?”

Bobby looked up, confused. “S-safeword?”

Luke gripped Bobby’s chin between his fingers. “Yeah… a word you use if you want them to stop something you don’t like. When my ex and I were trading blowjobs, our safeword was ‘country.’ When my old girlfriend and I were fooling around, it was ‘exorcism.’ What was your safeword with Timothy?”

“We… we didn’t have one. We were supposed to have one? I thought he just got to choose when we were done.”

“Hell no!” Luke yelled, causing Bobby to flinch. “Sorry, it’s just that sex is supposed to have boundaries in place for both people. You should be in control just as much as him.”

Bobby started to hiccup again and Luke started to frantically say, “No, no, no, don’t cry again, it’s okay.” Bobby stifled his sobs but tears still streamed down his face.

“Hey,” Luke said. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. You’ll always be safe with me.” Luke let Bobby shake against him for as long as he needed.

* * *

“What do you mean you saw a dragon?” Professor Corey asked. “How did it get in the boys’ bathroom?”

Timothy waved his arms wildly. “It was Bobby! He can’t control his powers and he turned into a dragon!”

Corey nodded wisely and stroked her chin, noting the fang holes in Timothy’s neck. “I see. I suppose I’ll have to make sure someone keeps an eye on him.” Her eyes glinted as she leveled her gaze on the boy in front of her. “Someone like you.”

* * *

It was four p.m. when Alex woke up from a relatively easy sleep. He knew at that rate, he’d be up all night, but if he spent all that time in his boyfriend’s arms, he’d be fine with that.

Willie kissed a ticklish spot on the back of Alex's neck, causing a giggle. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered, voice raspy and hands moving to wrap around Alex's torso. "Did you sleep well?"

Alex hummed out an "mhm"' and rolled over to face Willie. He simply lay down and stared at the brown-skinned boy.

Willie flushed. "What?" he asked.

Alex stroked Willie's cheek. "You're so pretty. I love you."

Willie's ears burned and he buried his face into Alex's chest. "Shut up."

Alex kissed Willie's hair. "Soooo cute. So kind, so helpful, my favorite."

"Okay, okay, I love you, I love you. Just stop, you're making me blush."

"Hmm, good. You wanna get up?"

Willie groaned, "I don't wanna. You're warm and I wanna stay with you."

Alex sighed contentedly. "Okay. We'll stay. Are you trying to fool around?"

Willie shrugged. "Maybe later. I just wanna be with you." Willie's next sentence put Alex in tears. "I wanna be with my boyfriend."

Alex’s eyes burned with tears. As his vision blurred, Alex hiccuped. "I'm s-s-sorry. It's j-just I nev-never thought I'd g-get a boyfriend. My mom and d-dad told me I'd be alone forever and that they didn't even lo-love me. But then I found a locket they had and I c-came here and I f-found my real family. I love you. I love you, Willie."

Willie kissed Alex softly. "It's okay, beautiful. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Things have been hard since my parents died. I don't let you see but I cry myself to sleep a lot of nights. You make it so I don't have to. I'm not alone. I still have someone."

Alex kissed Willie tenderly, putting all of his pent-up sadness and grief into his lips. All the pain he'd been hiding from his friends. 

"So beautiful," Willie murmured between kisses.

Reggie walked in at one point, Fenrir by his side, but upon seeing the two boys, they decided that dinner could wait. Reggie knew how long Alex had waited for someone to love him, and Reggie was happy that his best friend, no, his brother, had found it.

* * *

Flynn hovered above the ground, only two inches or so. Julie held her hand.

"Okay, Flynn," Julie said from one side of her. "Do you feel anything? Anyone lurking? I have a bad feeling about your new powers."

Flynn turned to Julie with a wicked smirk. "Why yes," she said, her voice deep, masculine, Caleb. "I feel free, dear Julie."


	47. Forty-seven: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby stands up for himself.

Carrie had been doing her makeup, her attention focused on creating a precise wing of eyeliner. This was, of course, something she could have used her magic to achieve but she felt great satisfaction in doing it manually.

Besides, ever since the whole ‘Caleb turning out to be unquestionably evil and Nick being a completely willing accomplice’ thing, Carrie loved nothing more than being in control of herself and her life.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror on her makeup table. 

_ I look good. My smile isn’t forced. _

Her smile faltered as she realised the eyeliner wasn’t as good on her left eye as on her right.

_ I should ask Reggie. I noticed he was wearing eyeliner the other day and his was flawless. _

An icy shiver distracted her from this pleasant thought, racing down her spine and causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

_ Something is seriously wrong. _

* * *

Timothy walked through the Academy’s hallways, smirking when he saw Bobby sat with Luke in the boys’ living area.

‘There you are, babe. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.’

Inside Timothy grinned at the way Bobby tensed up at the sound of his voice.

_ God, I love how afraid he is. _

Luke was on his feet, a dark scowl on his face.

‘Leave Bobby alone. I’m warning you. You’re not gonna hurt him anymore.’

Timothy scowled in turn, playing the part of the wounded lover well.

‘What’s wrong, Bobby? Have I done something to hurt you?’

Bobby flinched and Timothy felt a twinge in his crotch.

_ When I have to get rid of him it’ll be a real shame. He’s been a great victim. _

‘I, I. Um…’ Bobby began, noticing Reggie, Alex, and Willie arriving, Fenrir close behind.

_ I have to be honest. _

‘I don’t wanna be with you anymore,’ Bobby continued, hating the quiver in his voice, ‘I don’t think it’s right what you make me do. You push me too far.’

Timothy looked wounded. ‘I can’t believe you’d do this to me, Bobby. I love you.’

Timothy turned abruptly and dashed out of the room, his wounded gambit dissipating as he strode down the corridor.

_ It doesn’t matter. I always get what I want. He’ll be back where he belongs soon. He’s too weak to resist me. _

Timothy walked on, oblivious to Carrie hurrying down a side corridor.

* * *

Carrie was rushing towards the boys living area. She couldn’t find Julie or Flynn anywhere, and she didn’t trust Professor Corey for reasons she couldn’t quite pin down. 

_ I need my brother.  _

Bursting into the boys living area, Carrie saw Bobby looking teary-eyed, and immediately softened. 

‘Bobby? What’s wrong?’

She was in his arms in seconds, feeling her brother sob into her shoulder. She searched the faces of the boys in the room for an answer to what had happened.

‘He left Timothy.’ Alex said quietly.

* * *

Professor Corey was sat in her office, drinking tea when she first smelt it.

If one of these students is smoking, I swear…

When she opened the door to her study, she was faced with the sight of a wall of fire barrelling along the corridor, unnaturally quiet and vibrant.

She dove back into her office, slamming the door shut and charming it with a fortification spell. Then, she pulled on a long dusty cord that had not been required to be used outside of drills in the entire history of the Academy.

* * *

The boys and Carrie were trying their best to manage the problem of Bobby feeling terrible about the situation with Timothy and Carrie’s instinctive feeling that something evil was afoot when there was a clanging sound. The bell rang continuously, echoing around the chamber of the boys living quarters and the rest of the Academy grounds.

‘What is that?’ Willie asked.

‘Fire.’ Carrie mumbled quickly. ‘We usually have drills twice a year, but there hasn’t actually been a fire at the Academy ever.’ 

Bobby smiled in spite of himself. His sister had devoured the history of the Academy within hours of their arrival there several years ago.

‘Right, let’s get out of here. Come on.’ Luke said, moving toward the door. He opened the door and slammed it quickly at the sight of flames barreling towards them. 

‘Shit!’


	48. Forty-eight: Written by ghostgay23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a drill.

The sight of the towering flames working their way down the corridor towards them filled the students of the Academy with dread.

‘What do we do?’ Luke said, his voice tight.

‘Where’s Julie and Flynn?’ Reggie said quickly. 

Alex felt his breathing quicken as his heart sank.

Looking at Reggie’s pale, haunted face, Alex remembered one of the things that Reggie had confided in him in the Memory Gardens.

‘We’re getting out of here.’ Alex said defiantly, smiling softly as Reggie met his gaze.

Alex moved towards the door, wincing as he felt the heat emanating from the other side of the door. 

‘Guys, I’m gonna try and set the sprinklers off. They’re not working for some reason but if I can enchant them we might be able to get down to the ground floor and out of the Academy?’ Alex said, his voice shaking.

‘Babe, be careful!’ Willie said, his eyes shimmering with tears.

Luke smiled at Alex. ‘Give me your hands, Lex?’

Alex complied, and Luke murmured a quiet incantation, which filled Alex’s body with a soft cooling chill.

‘That should protect you from the heat in the doorway. If it’s not working, you need to get back though, okay?’ Luke implored.

Alex nodded, turning back to the door. The frame of the door was filled with bright orange light from the fire beyond, and Alex faltered at the heat he could feel building.

‘All of you get back, okay? If this doesn’t work, we need to get back and up to the bedrooms.’

The boys nodded seriously. Alex took a last look at the despair on Reggie’s face. 

_ Reggie. I’m gonna stop this. _

‘Right. Here goes.’ Alex said gravely, raising his hand to push the door open, keenly aware the metal handle would be far too hot to touch.

As the door opened Alex acted quickly, raising his hands into the air and bringing them down quickly. He exhaled as the sprinklers in the hall began to rain down water. 

His joy was short-lived as the water evaporated into steam before it even touched the fire.

‘Alex… get back!’ Willie screamed as Alex stood staring at the fire in horror. 

_ I can’t do it. The one thing my magic has been remotely good at and it’s failed me.  _

Willie couldn’t stand by any longer, so he darted forward and grabbed Alex’s arm, dragging him back from the doorway. Luke acted quickly too, raising his hand to slam the door shut on the flames now lapping at the doorway.

The boys hurried up the staircase, Reggie lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Reggie’s homelife had never been one full of stability. His Dad was forever getting a job, seeming to clean his life up for a bit, then, just when things were looking like this might finally be the time when things were better, his Dad would get sloppy drunk and then mess up at work or, as had been the case a few times, get into a fight with a colleague or his boss. 

Reggie loved his Dad but hated himself for it. Mr Peters could never get it together enough to be a good Dad and he was cruel when he drank, but Reggie’s Mom was worse in his eyes.

Mrs. Peters had seemingly clocked out of her family when Reggie was about three, and she spent all of her days out of the house, working overtime and then slumping home late, retreating to her room.

And so it was that Reggie spent much of his time in the small woodland area that backed onto his house. Reggie was about five when he slipped through the hole in the fence and out into the trees, finding himself at ease and peace in the trees and where a small stream weaved through the treeline.

It was in the woods where Reggie’s magical gifts first revealed themselves, and he discovered his ability to speak with animals. The birds that nested in the tall trees sang to him and he understood their melodies with ease. He keenly understood the grief of the small deer that he came across one day in the woods, and he tried to communicate his regret for it that its mother had been killed out on the highway that ran close to the neighborhood. 

No matter how bad things got at home, how drunk his father was, how vacant his mother was, Reggie had his woods.

Then things got bad.

Reggie had been walking home from elementary school one day, a bounce in his step as the breeze flickered on his skin. As he neared his neighborhood, he smelt a strange tang in the air, a smokey, dirty, oily smell. The breeze became a sinister wind, the sky became grey. 

Reggie’s walk became a run as he saw the black smoke curling up behind his street, the flames licking up into the sky as the forest burnt. 

He heard the songs of the animals in the woods, their usual chirpy energy replaced by horrifying discordant notes, songs of grief and fear.

In the middle of the street Reggie could see his father standing, facing the inferno with his hands on his hips.

Sirens were wailing in the distance, and as Reggie’s father turned, a smug smirk on his face, Reggie understood.

_ His father had destroyed his safe place. _


End file.
